


Sauver le Sauveur

by Lili76



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 62
Words: 66,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lili76/pseuds/Lili76
Summary: Harry Potter est le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Tout le monde le sait, mais il déteste le regard des autres sur lui.Ce que tout le monde ignore, c'est que Harry est un enfant battu. Malheureux. Il cache sa tristesse sous une façade de joie, offrant à ses amis l'image du parfait Sauveur.Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour le masque ne se fissure, jusqu'à ce qu'un camarade qu'il croyait ennemi ne décide de le sauver malgré lui. De l'accompagner. Jusqu'à la fin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fiction est le résultat d'un défi d'écriture. Les titres des chapitres correspondent aux prompts à placer dans le texte.  
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis ! Merci.

L'été avait pris fin, et Harry avait retrouvé avec joie Poudlard. Il avait eu l'impression de respirer à nouveau, loin de son oncle et de sa tante. Plus il vieillissait, plus il lui était difficile de supporter sa famille moldue...

Depuis que Sirius était mort, son oncle n'hésitait plus à lui faire payer de ses poings sa "monstruosité" comme il disait. Et la veille de son retour, Vernon s'était vengé de devoir le conduire à la gare. Harry en avait encore les traces.

Pour cette nouvelle année, Dumbledore avait souhaité faire oublier à ses élèves que la guerre sévissait à l'extérieur de Poudlard. Pour ça, il avait autorisé la reprise des entraînements de Quiddich dès la première semaine.

Harry avait été l'un des premiers à se précipiter sur le terrain de Quiddich. Une fois sur son balai, dans les airs, le jeune homme se sentit envahi d'un sentiment de liberté si fort qu'il en oublia ses soucis et les blessures causées par les coups de son oncle.

Il repéra un autre étudiant s'envoler et faire des allers et venues à distance de lui. Il l'ignora, pour profiter à fond de la sensation, se sentir vivant à nouveau. Lorsqu'il fut épuisé et frigorifié, il descendit lentement pour rejoindre les vestiaires.

La température automnale était encore douce mais avec la nuit qui tombait, le vent devenait glacial en altitude.

Frissonnant, il atterrit en douceur, souriant largement. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir repris des forces. D'un pas plus léger qu'à son arrivée, il se dirigea vers les vestiaires, constatant d'un œil distrait que l'autre élève avait lui aussi terminé de voler. Le ciel était vide.

Il entra dans les vestiaires et posa son balai à l'entrée avant de se déshabiller pour entrer sous la douche. Il resta un long moment sous le jet d'eau brûlant pour se détendre. Une fois terminé, il se sécha rapidement puis enfila ses sous-vêtements et son pantalon. Se croyant seul, il sortit de la pièce de douche torse nu, la serviette sur la tête en se frottant le crâne.

En entendant un hoquet de stupeur, il se figea, sans bouger.

xXx

Drago Malefoy avait directement filé sur le terrain de Quiddich dès qu'il en avait eu l'autorisation. Sans surprise, il reconnut la silhouette de Potter au loin qui virevoltait. Il l'observa un instant, et il eut un rictus amusé. Il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute, mais ce fichu Survivant était né pour être sur un balai.

Il soupira en se reconnaissant que même avec le meilleur balai du monde il ne pourrait pas le battre. Pas à la loyale en tout cas.

Le jeune homme décolla et se laissa porter par le plaisir de voler, ignorant son adversaire. Quand il en eut assez, il prit le temps d'aller nettoyer et polir son balai dans la petite cabane à côté des vestiaires. Puis il alla se doucher tranquillement.

Il prit son temps, essayant de ne pas penser aux vacances d'été qu'il venait de passer, ou à la guerre qui grondait à l'extérieur.

Il entendit la douche se déclencher et il sut que Potter était à côté. Avec un sourire amusé, il décida qu'il allait lui reparler de l'affreux poème que la Belette femelle lui avait offert. C'était de l'ancien, mais il ne voulait pas être méchant. Juste moqueur. Ses parents lui avaient recommandé d'être moins... incisif avec le petit chéri du monde sorcier.

Lorsque Potter sortit de la douche, il ouvrit la bouche prêt à parler quand il la referma aussitôt, choqué.

xXx

Le Survivant sortait de la douche. Il était torse nu, et se séchait les cheveux. Mais ce qui avait attiré le regard de Drago n'était pas son torse mince, ou sa peau hâlée naturellement.

Non. Les yeux de Drago s'étaient fixés sur les marques de coups, les hématomes et écorchures qui parsemaient la peau de Potter.

Il ne put retenir un hoquet de stupeur en reconnaissant une marque sur la peau du jeune homme. Une marque caractéristique provenant d'un coup de ceinture. Et la conclusion était sans appel : alors qu'il pensait que le Sauveur avait une vie dorée et oisive chez ses moldus, il découvrait que c'était un enfant battu.

Au son qu'avait laissé échappé Drago, Harry baissa sa serviette et fixa Drago Malefoy. Voyant son ennemi de toujours figé par la surprise, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Malefoy ?

Son ton n'était pas agressif. Juste interrogatif.

Drago secoua la tête doucement.

\- Potter.

Harry, surpris de ne pas recevoir de remarque ou de moquerie esquissa un léger sourire, comme pour faire la paix. Après tout, la vie serait plus simple pour lui, s'ils parvenaient à une neutralité prudente tous les deux.

Il commença à s'éloigner mais Malefoy le rappela.

\- Attends.

Harry se retourna surpris. Drago l'observait, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il cherchait les mots qu'il voulait prononcer. Puis, il parla doucement, prudemment.

\- Tu as passé un bon été, Potter ?

Harry écarquilla les yeux, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Comme tous les ans. Je préfère Poudlard. Et toi ?

Drago grimaça.

\- De bonnes vacances oui. Heureux d'être ici aussi.

Puis, le Serpentard pinça les lèvres comme pour s'empêcher d'ajouter quelque chose.

Harry termina de sécher ses cheveux et enfila un tee-shirt, masquant les marques. Il hésita, fit demi-tour et se planta devant Drago qui finissait de lacer ses chaussures.

\- J'ai été ... heureux de parler avec toi, Malefoy.

Drago esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Moi également, Potter.

Et Drago observa le Sauveur du monde sorcier, Le Gryffondor le plus irritant qu'il connaisse sortir d'un pas rapide, attrapant son balai au passage. Ce qu'il venait de découvrir changeait tout.

Potter était battu, et d'un coup il se rendait compte qu'il avait envie de l'aider. Potter était agaçant, mais il était prêt à aider tout le monde. Potter était célèbre, mais il semblait fuir la publicité. Potter était pétri de contradictions, mais il ne méritait définitivement pas de vivre ce genre de choses.

Drago soupira soudain fatigué en se rappelant les marques de Potter. Cette marque de ceinture qu'il avait déjà vu sur le corps d'un de ses amis. A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il remerciait mentalement ses parents d'avoir été aussi affectueux avec lui.

Au moins, les Malefoy prenaient soin les uns des autres.


	2. croiser

Les jours suivant leur rencontre dans les vestiaires de Quiddich, Drago observa Harry Potter avec attention. Ils se croisaient dans les couloirs, mais aucune dispute ne retentissait. Drago dévisageait Harry et Harry levait ses yeux vers vers lui, semblant lui hurler des tonnes de questions.

Leurs amis respectifs restaient à l'écart, silencieux et incrédules. Ils les traitaient comme des grenades dégoupillées prêtes à exploser s'ils entraient en contact. Mais les jours passaient, les rencontres se multipliaient et rien ne se passait.

Les couloirs de Poudlard n'avaient jamais été aussi calmes, et les deux maisons observaient une trêve prudente. C'était bien la première fois depuis des années qu'aucun point de Gryffondor ou de Serpentard n'avait été supprimé pour cause de bagarre…

Harry Potter était déstabilisé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Drago Malefoy avait autant changé en un été. Ou plus exactement, depuis ce fameux jour où ils s'étaient croisés dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quiddich.

Avant, Malefoy était prévisible. C'était un petit con prétentieux qui faisait tout pour lui gâcher la vie. Il ne variait pas dans son comportement : ils se croisaient, les piques pleuvaient et ils se battaient. Parfois, ils n'allaient pas plus loin que les insultes. Parfois ils en venaient aux mains.

L'absence de réaction du Serpentard le rendait méfiant. Il imaginait toujours le pire, venant de lui. Mais cette fois, il notait dans les yeux gris une sorte d'étrange sympathie. Comme si au fond, Malefoy commençait à l'apprécier.

Il repoussait bien vite cette pensée extravagante. Le monde où Drago Malefoy pourrait apprécier Harry Potter n'existait probablement pas. Ils étaient juste comme chien et chat.

Ses amis le pressaient de question, essayant de savoir ce qui s'était passé avec Malefoy pour que celui ci devienne doux comme un agneau. Harry haussait les épaules sans répondre. Il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux.

Pourtant, jamais il ne leur parla de leur étrange rencontre dans les vestiaires de Quiddich.

Un jour, Ron proposa l'hypothèse qu'il n'était pas Drago Malefoy mais un inconnu sous polynectar. Hermione avait levé les yeux au ciel, et Harry avait ri. Cependant, pendant les deux heures de potions qu'ils devaient avoir, il surveilla le blond de près, s'assurant qu'il ne buvait rien.

Harry étant quelqu'un de nature curieuse, il décida alors de percer le secret du Serpentard. Il voulait découvrir pourquoi il ne l'attaquait plus. Pourquoi il ne l'intéressait plus. Et même s'il appréciait la paix et les regards sympathiques de Malefoy, il regrettait leurs piques et insultes. Ça avait toujours été leur façon de communiquer et étrangement, communiquer avec Drago Malefoy lui manquait plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer.

Drago Malefoy avait décidé de laisser Harry Potter tranquille. Il avait fait passer le mot au sein de la maison Serpentard, prétextant que le Sauveur de pacotille ne méritait pas leur attention. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne croyait pas lui-même en ses propres mots.

Drago observait Potter avec attention. Avec énormément d'attention. Quand ils se croisaient, il le regardait dans les yeux, essayant de savoir s'il allait bien, ou si sa bonne humeur était une façade pour cacher ses malheurs.

Et à force de ne jamais le lâcher du regard, Drago découvrit que Potter était un éternel optimiste. Il était un gamin naïf et insouciant… Comme s'il n'avait jamais eu d'enfance. Il nota son besoin presque maladif d'affection, sa recherche d'une figure paternelle au travers de Lupin et de Dumbledore.

Il vit aussi son besoin de liberté. Ses envies de solitudes quand ses démons remontaient à la surface. Sa façon de protéger les plus faibles.

Au fil des jours, Drago Malefoy découvrait un Survivant bien différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard, ils s'étaient immédiatement opposés, parce que lui Drago Malefoy avait insulté la Belette et sa famille. Potter s'était aussitôt dressé en défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin et il l'avait repoussé, lui, Drago Malefoy.

Par la suite, leur animosité avait grandi parce qu'ils avaient été répartis dans des maisons ennemies et qu'ils en étaient devenus les représentants emblématiques. Lui, Potter, connu dans tous le monde sorcier pour avoir défait Vous-Savez-Qui. Face à Drago, fils de Lucius Malefoy, représentant d'une des plus puissante famille sang-pur et Lord au Gouvernement…

En d'autres circonstances, ils auraient eu tout pour devenir amis.

Il se rendit compte que Potter pouvait être étourdi. Qu'il détestait Severus Rogue mais juste parce que ce dernier se montrait injuste envers lui. Qu'il n'était peut être pas si mauvais que ça en potions, à condition qu'il puisse se concentrer…

Mais également Potter était puissant. Terriblement puissant.

Sa présence pouvait être suffocante quand il était pris dans ses émotions. Il avait un sens inné du duel, des réflexes exceptionnels.

Il savait se battre, comme si depuis sa naissance, il avait été conditionné à se défendre.

Potter n'avait peur de rien. Il était aventureux, probablement stupidement intrépide. Il n'hésitait jamais. Qu'il s'agisse de caresser une des bestioles monstrueuses de Hagrid ou d'effectuer une manœuvre dangereuse sur son balai. Il n'écoutait que son cœur, sans réfléchir à ses actes avant.

Potter était insomniaque. Drago l'avait surpris à plusieurs reprises se promener après le couvre-feu, comme s'il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Souvent, il allait dans le parc et s'installait au bord du lac pour observer l'eau noire et les facéties du calamar géant. Il allait aussi voir le demi-géant ou il se réfugiait dans la tour d'Astronomie.

Ainsi, Drago avait découvert beaucoup de choses sur Potter, et il avait du en conclure qu'il s'était complètement trompé. Le Harry Potter qu'il avait imaginé, profitant de sa célébrité et au final ordinaire, n'existait pas. Le vrai était tout ce que les journaux disaient de lui et bien plus encore.

Et quand leurs yeux se croisaient, Drago avait un besoin désespéré de lui dire qu'il allait l'aider, et qu'il voulait lui offrir son amitié. Mais en bon Serpentard, il n'agirait pas sur un coup de tête. Il allait réfléchir à la meilleure façon de tirer Potter de sa situation désastreuse, pour effacer les ombres qu'il avait au fond des yeux. Ensuite, il lui montrerait qu'il était digne d'être son ami, et il auraient des années d'affrontements stériles à effacer…


	3. A l'article de la mort

Drago Malefoy était un pur Serpentard. Serpentard dans l'âme, Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles. Et en tant que tel, il réfléchissait avant d'agir, envisageant chaque option avec sérieux avant de choisir ce qui serait le plus profitable pour lui.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'il fit pour le cas de Harry Potter. Le Sauveur était peut être foutrement attendrissant, mais il n'oubliait pas que malgré toute son envie de le sauver, autant faire en sorte d'en retirer un maximum de bénéfices.

Quand il estima qu'il l'avait suffisamment observé, il avait pris sa décision. S'il y avait une personne qui pourrait l'appuyer c'était bien son parrain. Certes Severus était un Mangemort, mais Drago avait toute confiance en lui. L'homme malgré ses airs revêche n'avait jamais laissé tomber un gamin maltraité.

Sans compter que le professeur Rogue ne blesserait pas un élève au sein de Poudlard, même si cet élève était Potter. Son parrain n'était pas assez stupide pour laisser son animosité envers l'élève le plus célèbre de Poudlard lui faire oublier ses principes.

Aussi, Drago attendit le moment propice. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas voir son parrain après leurs cours de potions, où lui et Potter se disputaient avec hargne. Il était toujours d'une humeur massacrante après.

Il choisit un jour où le dîner se terminait par le dessert préféré de son professeur, une mousse au chocolat, pour le rejoindre dans son bureau juste avant le couvre-feu.

\- Et bien Drago ? Un souci ?

Le jeune homme sourit et s'installa calmement face à son parrain qui le fixait, une moue agacée sur les lèvres. Severus adorait Drago, mais Drago avait la capacité à l'agacer très rapidement, quitte à lui faire perdre son flegme légendaire.

\- Il se trouve cher parrain que je suis venu te parler d'un léger souci avec un élève.

Severus grogna aussitôt.

\- Si c'est pour me parler d'une de tes disputes futiles avec un élève, tu peux économiser ta salive. Je ne prendrais pas parti, Drago. Je t'avais prévenu…

\- Ce n'est pas de ça dont il s'agit.

Severus fronça les sourcils d'avoir été interrompu. Son filleul savait qu'il avait ça en horreur. Cependant, il était maintenant curieux, étant donné que Drago ne demandait jamais quoi que ce soit sans qu'il n'en retire un bénéfice. Il venait en général le voir pour se plaindre, la plupart du temps de Potter et de sa bande.

Cependant, Severus avait toujours refusé d'intervenir, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de ce fichu Gryffondor stupide.

Voyant l'air stupidement satisfait de Drago, Severus soupira et croisa les mains sur son bureau, attendant la suite, persuadé qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.

\- Potter a un problème.

\- Drago…

\- Je ne viens pas contre lui, mais pour lui.

Les sourcils de Severus se froncèrent dangereusement et il émit un grognement agacé.

\- Je pense avoir mal compris.

\- Je viens te demander d'aider Potter.

Le silence s'étira tandis que Severus l'observait, l'air impassible. Cependant ses yeux onyx lançaient des éclairs de fureur, et l'atmosphère s'était sensiblement refroidie. Pour autant, Drago fixait son parrain d'un air tranquille de ses yeux gris.

Finalement, Severus renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

\- Même si Potter était à l'article de la mort, je ne bougerais pas.

Drago sourit tranquillement en brossant d'un geste absent sa robe. Puis il leva des yeux malicieux vers son parrain.

\- Toi et moi savons que ce n'est pas vrai.

\- Il est l'ennemi de…

Drago le coupa d'un geste négligent de la main.

\- Bien évidemment.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, puis Drago eut un sourire rusé.

\- Nous devrions en parler sous sortilège du secret*.

L'adulte soupira et leva sa baguette en marmonnant "secretum"*.

\- Le sortilège est lancé, Drago. Vas-y. Parle avant que ma patience ne soit épuisée.

Drago se redressa sur son siège et prit aussitôt un air sérieux, bien loin de son air frondeur qu'il avait affiché jusqu'à cet instant.

\- Pour commencer, je ne veux pas être marqué. Et je veux que Potter tue ce monstre.

Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux de son parrain et Drago ne put empêcher une certaine amertume de l'envahir. Son propre parrain le pensait incapable de réfléchir par lui même…

Severus se rendit compte d'avoir blessé son filleul et hésita un bref instant avant de révéler son plus lourd secret.

\- Je suis un espion de l'ordre. Depuis la mort de Lily Evans. Lily Potter.

Drago hoqueta puis sourit immédiatement.

\- J'étais certain que tu ne voulais pas la mort de Potter !

Severus soupira, soudain épuisé.

\- Drago…

\- Potter a été battu. Par ses moldus je suppose.

Les mots frappèrent Severus avec la force d'un cognard, lui rappelant des souvenirs qu'il tentait d'oublier depuis des années. Le fantôme d'un petit garçon trop petit et trop maigre, aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit, aux yeux tout aussi noirs, ramassé en une boule sanglotante revint le hanter un instant. Hébété, il leva les yeux vers Drago, ne parvenant pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Tu te trompes. Il est l'enfant chéri…

\- Ses potes de Gryffondor sont au courant qu'il est… malheureux là-bas. Mais il n'a dit à personne qu'il était maltraité. Frappé.

Severus ferma les yeux, douloureusement. Toutes les brimades, toutes les insultes qu'il avait pu lui dire tournaient dans sa tête. Il avait cru que le gosse était comme un coq en pâte. Qu'il avait tout ce dont il rêvait, comme le fichu Potter qu'il était… James avait été un gamin pourri gâté, riche à outrance. Un héritier désœuvré.

Il avait détesté le gamin pour les fautes du père, et il n'avait pas su le regarder vraiment. Il aurait dû comprendre. Harry Potter était petit et bien trop maigre. Avide d'affection et de reconnaissance. Il ne voulait pas être sous la lumière.

Que dire de la lueur de haine qui traversait les yeux verts à chaque fois qu'il se montrait blessant ?

\- Drago… Tu en es sûr ? Vraiment sûr ?

\- J'ai vu les marques sur son corps. Dans les vestiaires. Des marques de coups. Des marques de ceinture. Comme Théo.

Severus se frotta le visage, perdu. Drago se leva et se pencha vers lui.

\- Tu dois faire quelque chose, Severus !

\- Il est en sécurité pour l'instant, Drago. Et je vais m'en occuper.

Drago l'observa et hocha doucement la tête, lui montrant sa confiance. Severus arqua ses lèvres en un léger sourire et leva sa baguette.

\- Finite Incantatum. Bien. Tu devrais rentrer à ton dortoir.

(*) secretum : sortilège du secret. Oblige deux sorciers à garder une conversation secrète.


	4. Recherche

Bien longtemps après le départ de Drago, Severus resta à son bureau. Perdu dans ses pensées, encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Lui qui habituellement n'avait aucun mal à se détacher de ses émotions, à se montrer insensible, cette fois-ci ne pouvait pas se calmer. Le venin du regret l'envahissait.

Severus devait avouer qu'il était surpris que Drago soit venu le trouver pour aider son ennemi. Il était également surpris que le jeune homme ne souhaite pas prendre la marque. Son filleul avait des qualités, mais le courage n'en faisait pas partie. Et se dresser face à ses parents était définitivement un acte de courage.

Agacé, Severus se leva pour aller et venir dans son bureau, essayant de réfléchir à la conversation étrange qu'il venait d'avoir avec Drago Malefoy.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son filleul avait tant à cœur d'aider Potter. Ils s'étaient battus depuis leur rencontre, et jusqu'à leur petite conversation, Drago prenait un malin plaisir à humilier son rival et à se réjouir de ses malheurs.

L'insistance de son filleul l'étonnait, même s'il avait avoué souhaiter la victoire de Potter.

Loin de s'emballer pour s'ériger en sauveur du… Sauveur, Severus décida de prendre le temps d'observer l'infernal gamin. La main sur la porte de son bureau, il s'apprêtait à rejoindre ses appartements quand il hésita. Puis, il secoua la tête et décida de vérifier que Potter n'avait pas été saisi d'une de ses insomnies habituelles en partant à sa recherche.

Il fit une ronde rapide, ne rencontrant pas âme qui vive. Il termina par la tour d'Astronomie et laissa son regard observer les environs. Il pinça les lèvres en notant la présence d'une silhouette solitaire au bord du lac.

Potter. Sans aucun doute.

Il grogna pour lui même, essayant d'enfouir au fond de sa mémoire que lui aussi avait besoin de solitude quand il avait le même âge. Lui aussi il se faufilait hors du dortoir pour s'isoler, pour laisser sa mélancolie s'exprimer. Il n'avait jamais accepté de révéler son lourd secret à personne, même pas à Albus. Pourtant c'était ce qui avait conditionné sa vie entière y compris son entrée au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il se rendit à grands pas près du lac pour s'immobiliser en voyant Harry sortir du lac torse nu en caleçon de bain.

Il vit immédiatement les marques. Telles que Drago les lui avait décrites.

En le voyant, le jeune homme se figea et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Professeur ?

\- Monsieur Potter. Êtes-vous inconscient au point de risquer votre vie uniquement pour votre distraction ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce que vous voulez dire Severus Rogue.

Severus ferma les yeux un instant et implora mentalement l'aide de Merlin pour ne pas agresser le gamin sans raison. Voyant que Harry gardait le silence, il continua d'un ton coupant.

\- Vous êtes ici depuis suffisamment d'années pour savoir que le lac n'est pas exempt de danger, n'est-ce pas ? Il me semble que vous avez déjà rencontré ses… occupants ?

L'étudiant face à lui détourna la tête et ses pommettes rosirent légèrement. Il haussa les épaules.

\- J'avais besoin de… nager un peu avant qu'il ne fasse trop froid.

Severus renifla.

\- Cesserez-vous un jour de mépriser le règlement comme vous le faites ?

\- Je… Je ne pensais pas que ça poserait problème.

Severus leva un sourcil incrédule en notant l'absence de combativité du jeune homme. Il se montra donc moins coupant que ce qu'il avait prévu au départ. L'image de James Potter s'éloignait pour laisser plus de place à Lily…

\- Savez-vous combien de personnes sont prêtes à donner leurs vies pour vous garder sain et sauf, Potter ?

Le visage du garçon se ferma aussitôt et ses yeux s'assombrirent.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé.

\- Vous n'avez rien demandé c'est un fait. Cependant… Vous allez devoir faire avec. Vos parents ont donné la vie pour que vous puissiez vivre, ne réduisez pas leur sacrifice à une plaisanterie.

Harry serra les poings comme s'il s'apprêtait à frapper son professeur, mais baissa juste la tête et se baissa pour ramasser son tee-shirt abandonné au sol. Severus ne manqua pas la grimace de douleur du jeune homme et soupira.

\- Vous vous êtes battu avec un hippogriffe ?

Harry ne répondit pas, se dépêchant de remettre son haut. Puis, d'une voix calme, il demanda doucement :

\- Allez-vous me retirer des points ou m'envoyer en retenue ?

\- Allez-vous me dire qui vous a blessé ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement. Severus resta silencieux quelques instants.

\- Monsieur Potter. La prochaine fois que vous souhaitez vous baigner… pensez la salle de bain des préfets. Vous y serez en sécurité et plus au chaud qu'ici. Je vous ferai parvenir le mot de passe.

Harry leva la tête vers lui, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. Sans un mot de plus, il hocha doucement la tête.

Il allait partir quand Severus l'agrippa par le bras, sans pour autant le serrer au point de lui faire mal. Cependant, le professeur ne manqua pas la lueur de crainte qui passa dans les yeux verts et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas lâcher immédiatement l'adolescent.

Le maître des potions resta immobile un long moment jusqu'à ce que Harry comprenne qu'il ne lui ferait pas de mal et se détende malgré la prise légère sur son bras. Finalement, il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les yeux émeraude, ignorant volontairement le frisson et les souvenirs qui remontèrent immédiatement au sujet d'une autre paire d'yeux de cette teinte si étrange, si particulière. Puis, d'une voix douce - qu'il n'avait jamais utilisée de mémoire pour s'adresser à un élève, Lily avait été la seule à connaître cette voix - il murmura :

\- Je connais ce type de blessures Monsieur Potter. Je les ai déjà vues. Sur moi à votre âge.

Harry s'était raidi mais il regardait son professeur avec surprise, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à une confidence. Pour sa part, Severus savait qu'il aurait fort à faire pour convaincre le jeune homme qu'il voulait réellement l'aider.

Severus le lâcha et s'éloigna d'un pas. Puis, il détourna le regard pour contempler le saule cogneur qui s'étirait paresseusement dans la nuit.

\- Vous devriez regagner votre dortoir avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne décide de vous retirer des points ou de vous donner une retenue.

Severus ne put retenir un léger sourire en voyant Harry détaler en direction du château.


	5. Bus scolaire

Hermione avait noté que son meilleur ami prenait de la distance avec eux. Elle l'avait observé les lèvres pincées et elle avait décidé de se retrouver seule avec Harry pour essayer de savoir ce qui se passait.

Aussi, à la première occasion où Ron était occupé sans eux, elle traîna sans états d'âme son meilleur ami à la Bibliothèque, prétextant une recherche urgente et la possibilité de terminer le devoir de potion qu'il repoussait depuis des jours.

Face à l'air buté de Harry, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil sévère en lui rappelant qu'elle ne le laisserait pas provoquer le professeur Rogue volontairement au risque de faire perdre de précieux points à leur maison.

Malgré son haussement d'épaules, et après avoir marmonné qu'il perdrait des points uniquement par sa présence, Harry saisit ses affaire et la suivit docilement.

Harry avait beau avoir été tiré de force à la Bibliothèque, une fois installé, il sortit parchemin et plume pour se plonger sérieusement dans son devoir. Hermione sourit, satisfaite, avant de sortir ses affaires pour travailler également.

En entendant Harry pester, elle leva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de glousser en le voyant rager après sa plume.

\- Rha ! Je déteste écrire à la plume !

\- Tu appuies juste trop fort sur le parchemin, c'est pour ça que tu as des tâches !

Harry soupira et jeta sa plume sur la table avec un regard dégoûté.

\- Ouais en attendant, ce n'est pas à toi que Rogue va dire que tu as rendu une serpillière…

Hermione prit sa baguette et d'un sort murmuré elle fit disparaître les plus grosses tâches d'encre. Harry posa ses coudes sur la table et posa son menton dans ses mains jointes.

\- Hermione, le monde moldu ne te manque jamais ?

La jeune fille, surprise, s'immobilisa et posa lentement sa plume pour observer avec attention son meilleur ami. Prudemment, elle lui répondit.

\- Hum… pas vraiment, et toi ?

Harry haussa les épaules et son visage prit un air songeur.

\- Ma vie d'avant non. Mais certaines choses… les stylos, par exemple…

\- Je dois avouer que ne pas avoir à se trimbaler une bouteille d'encre partout est un avantage certain, mais… j'ai fini par apprécier l'écriture à la plume !

\- Tu peux parler ! Tu as une écriture parfaite Hermione.

La jeune fille soupira avant de grimacer en jetant un coup d'œil au parchemin de son ami.

\- Je suis certaine que si tu faisais attention un peu plus, tu te débrouillerais parfaitement Harry.

Harry gonfla les joues et détourna le regard.

\- Les stylos étaient quand même parfaits !

Hermione gloussa de nouveau en secouant la tête, hésitant entre l'amusement pur ou l'exaspération pour la mauvaise volonté de Harry.

\- Et y-a-t-il autre chose qui te manque du monde moldu, Harry ?

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Te souviens-tu des horribles bus scolaires pour l'école élémentaire ?

La grimace horrifiée de Harry fit rire Hermione et elle en profita pour l'obliger à se remettre au travail en oubliant ces fichus stylos moldus… qui n'amélioreraient en rien ses résultats en potion.

Un peu à l'écart, Drago Malefoy était assis à étudier les runes. Lorsqu'il avait vu Granger et Potter s'installer, il avait perdu toute sa concentration et avait passé un long moment à les observer.

Il était curieux de leur étrange amitié fusionnelle, et il ne pouvait pas manquer l'air surprotecteur de la jeune fille. Il était certain qu'elle s'attaquerait sans hésitation à toute personne qui voudrait du mal à son ami, tout Sauveur qu'il fut.

Il trouvait étonnant que le troisième membre du trio ne soit pas présent, mais il décida que ça n'avait probablement pas d'importance. Il nota l'air plus serein de Potter et l'habitude évidente de Granger de le materner.

Il devinait d'instinct que la jeune fille ne savait pas que son ami était maltraité. Elle suspectait probablement quelque chose, mais certainement rien de plus grave que des humiliations. Un bref instant, il se demanda si la lionne serait du genre à se rendre dans le monde moldu pour hurler ou jeter des sorts à la famille de Potter… avant de soupirer.

Maintenant qu'il savait, il remarquait sans peine que Potter avait toujours une lueur de tristesse dans le regard et il en détestait d'autant plus ses moldus. Il sursauta en croisant le regard interrogatif et curieux de la Miss-je-sais-tout et il se replongea dans son livre, sentant ses joues chauffer.

Hermione Granger avait l'habitude de travailler dur pour être la meilleure en tout. Cependant, elle était loin d'être stupide.

Aussi, quand elle croisa le regard de glace de Drago Malefoy et qu'elle se rendit compte avec un léger choc qu'il fixait Harry avec … quelque chose ressemblant à de l'inquiétude, elle se demanda ce qui se passait.

Sa première réaction aurait été habituellement d'en parler immédiatement à Harry, parce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de tout partager. Mais elle était inquiète pour Harry, parce qu'il n'allait pas bien. Il le cachait, bien évidemment. Il pensait être discret et donner le change à la perfection.

Mais elle était son amie, sa meilleure amie, et elle le connaissait parfaitement. Elle savait que le presser de questions ne ferait que le faire s'enfermer un peu plus dans son mutisme.

Mettre Harry au pied du mur n'avait jamais été la meilleure solution avec lui, il fallait se montrer un peu plus rusé.

Elle était curieuse de ce que pouvait bien préparer Drago Malefoy. Elle n'était pas réellement inquiète de ce qu'il pourrait faire, puisque Harry était de taille à se défendre contre lui. Mais elle savait que tous les deux ne pouvaient pas se passer de la présence de l'autre, même si c'était pour échanger des insultes. Elle avait d'ailleurs noté que depuis peu après la rentrée, leurs célèbres disputes avaient diminué, aussi bien en intensité et en fréquence.

Et définitivement, voir de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de Drago Malefoy était suffisamment insolite pour qu'elle attende de voir ce qu'il préparait. Ou tout du moins pour qu'elle découvre ce qui avait causé cette étrange angoisse quand il regardait Harry.

Elle soupira, et la pensée qu'un Serpentard serait probablement l'idéal pour contrer l'esprit tordu de Harry la traversa brusquement. Elle leva aussitôt la tête vers Drago et lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau, elle lui adressa un léger sourire, se délectant de son air étonné.


	6. Quand les mots étaient des actes

Lorsque le hibou de ses parents se posa devant lui ce matin-là, Drago soupira. Il aurait du s'y attendre, étant donné qu'il avait ralenti le rythme de ses lettres.

Il reporta donc la lecture de son courrier à un moment où il serait seul, prévoyant qu'il serait probablement de mauvaise humeur après. Dans son précédent courrier, il avait évoqué à mi-mots son inquiétude pour Potter, et il se doutait qu'il y aurait des répercussions.

Il ne craignait pas vraiment pour la vie de Potter ou pour une trahison de ses parents. Les Malefoy savaient garder un secret, et il était certain que ses parents - quoi qu'ils puissent être par ailleurs - ne trahiraient jamais une de ses confidences.

Il avait toujours eu cette certitude, depuis sa naissance. Et ce sentiment avait été renforcée un jour où il avait échappé le nom de Potter et de leur guerre idiote au Manoir. Sa mère avait laissé échapper un léger rire et son père avait grogné de façon bien peu aristocratique.

Quand il avait appris le retour de Voldemort et qu'il avait vu en rentrant chez ses parents les cernes sous les yeux de son père et un pli soucieux au coin de la bouche de sa mère, il avait senti son estomac se tordre, persuadé que sa relation - même conflictuelle - avec Potter allait être utilisée.

Son père l'avait appelé dans son bureau. Il lui avait assuré que leurs échanges resteraient au sein de la famille, et qu'il pourrait toujours leur dire tout ce dont il avait envie, sans craindre que ses confidences ne soient utilisées. Et il avait ajouté que s'il savait se montrer discret au sujet de l'importance qu'avait le Gryffondor dans sa vie, lui n'en parlerait pas à son Maître.

Drago avait transformé sa rivalité avec Potter en une véritable guerre Gryffondor - Serpentard. Si parmi ses camarades, il y avait des fidèles de Voldemort, alors ils ne pourraient que parler de la rivalité inter-maison, menée par Drago. Rien de plus.

Il s'isola dans son dortoir pour lire son courrier, heureux que ses camarades soient partis profiter des derniers beaux-jours.

L'écriture fine et nerveuse de son père le surprit, là où il s'attendait aux boucles larges et élégantes de sa mère. Il fronça les sourcils un instant puis prit connaissance de la lettre.

Sans surprise, son père parlait de son étrange obsession d'une célébrité, d'après ses propres mots. Drago esquissa un rictus amusé, face à l'ironie mordante de Lucius Malefoy.

Bien entendu son père avait immédiatement vu l'intérêt des confidences de son fils. Un instant, Drago se demanda ce qui se serait passé si Potter avait serré sa main à leur rencontre. S'ils étaient devenus amis, plutôt que rivaux.

A quel point son père aurait-il interféré dans sa vie pour mettre le Sauveur de leur côté ? Qu'aurait-il été prêt à faire pour charmer Potter ?

Drago adorait ses parents, plus que tout au monde. Il n'hésiterait pas, il ferait tout pour ses parents. Y compris tuer si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Pour autant, il n'était pas stupide. Il savait exactement quels étaient les défauts de ses parents et il l'avait accepté il y avait bien longtemps.

Il savait que son père était fasciné par le pouvoir et qu'il avait littéralement vendu son âme au diable pour en acquérir plus. Il savait aussi que son père n'aimait pas le diable à qui il avait prêté allégeance, et qu'il se réjouirait sans aucun doute le jour où le mage noir tomberait définitivement.

Sa mère avait la faiblesse de placer sa famille avait tout le reste. D'abord sa sœur, puis son mari… Et elle se retrouvait entourée de Mangemorts alors que Voldemort la dégoûtait au plus haut point.

Ses deux parents avaient été élevé dans les traditions Sang-pur, et avaient grandi tous les deux dans la haine des moldus. Avec les années, ils avaient appris à considérer les moldus comme quantité négligeable et à ignorer jusqu'à leur existence. Ils avaient enseigné la même chose à Drago, bien évidemment. Toute sa vie, Drago avait entendu qu'il était meilleur que les autres. Plus pur. Supérieur. Cependant, il n'avait pas été poussé vers les Mangemorts comme eux-même l'avaient été. Il était conscient que le moment venu ce serait sa décision avant tout, et que ses parents ne la lui reprocheraient pas.

Drago savait que la folie de sa tante Bellatrix avait aidé sa mère à se rendre compte de ses erreurs. Quand à son père… Drago ne pouvait supposer qu'il n'avait jamais réellement cru en toutes ces conneries, et qu'il avait juste suivi le mouvement pour grappiller plus de puissance et de renommée. Lucius avait toujours été doué pour sentir le pouvoir et le suivre.

Il relut la lettre de son père et ricana en voyant l'expression favorite de Lucius. "Quand les mots étaient des actes…". Au fil des années, il l'avait tellement entendu cette expression, qu'il savait exactement ce que son père lui conseillait. Il appartenait à une famille puissante et ses parents avait de nombreux ennemis. Sans compter les relations de son père au Ministère qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : voir le puissant Lucius Malefoy chuter. Aussi il était habitué des expressions et maximes de Lucius pour transmettre ses messages. Il avait grandi avec toutes ces phrases qui pouvaient sembler banales au premier abord.

Quand les mots étaient des actes. Son père l'encourageait juste à aider Potter. De faire plus que s'inquiéter dans une lettre, et de faire en sorte que son rival aille mieux. Sans même savoir quel était le problème, son père le poussait à se placer du côté de la Lumière.

Le cœur battant, Drago replia soigneusement la lettre et la rangea avec tous les parchemins qu'il avait reçu de ses parents depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Il espérait que ça voulait dire que sa mère avait enfin convaincu son père de changer de camp. Il espérait que son père qu'il admirait tant cesserait d'être l'esclave du fou qu'il appelait "Maître".

Par dessus tout, Drago espérait qu'il n'aurait jamais à suivre les pas de son père, à s'agenouiller devant l'ignoble serpent qui faisait peur au monde sorcier.


	7. cœur de pierre

Halloween était arrivé.

C'était la période de l'année la plus difficile pour Harry. Cette année plus qu'habituellement, il se sentait misérable. C'était un mélange entre la mort de ses parents, le fait de ne pouvoir être avec Sirius, le retour de Voldemort et les ecchymoses qui avaient enfin disparu de son corps.

Il trouvait particulièrement ironique que le Sauveur du monde sorcier, celui qui incarnait l'espoir, était incapable de se défendre face à un moldu - aussi gras fut-il. Comment pourrait-il défier et vaincre le mage noir le plus puissant qui soit alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à tenir son oncle et sa ceinture à distance de lui ?

Si ses amis avaient été au courant des mauvais traitements qu'il subissait depuis l'enfance, ils auraient probablement trouvé tout un tas de façons de lui remonter le moral en lui expliquant qu'il ne pouvait pas se servir de la magie contre son oncle contrairement au fait qu'il pouvait se battre contre Voldemort avec toute sa puissance. Ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Harry grogna en se traitant d'idiot. Non. Ses amis seraient probablement horrifiés en découvrant qu'il était maltraité. Et ils commenceraient à le regarder avec pitié, ou à faire attention à ce qu'ils disaient devant lui.

De mauvaise humeur, Harry s'éclipsa de la Grande Salle pour se rendre dans le parc de Poudlard. Il soupira en se rendant au bord du lac, soudain soulagé d'être seul. Il se plongea dans ses pensées, morose.

Lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir près de lui, il soupira, pas vraiment ravi de se montrer sociable. Aussi, il fut plus que surpris de découvrir Malefoy à ses côtés. Pour autant, l'insupportable blondinet ne le regardait pas directement et ne semblait pas décidé à se montrer agressif.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Potter. Fatigué de la compagnie humaine ?

Harry grogna en montrant les dents.

\- Ouais. Mais ça ne marche pas avec toi apparemment.

Loin de se vexer, Drago ricana et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard en coin. Après un temps de silence, le Serpentard soupira doucement.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour me battre avec toi.

Harry se tourna franchement vers lui, surpris de cette déclaration soudaine. Il ne put qu'émettre un "Ah ?" d'un ton prudent.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel dramatiquement, provoquant un sourire chez son vis-à-vis. Le ton de Harry était neutre mais dépourvu de la tension habituelle qu'il y avait entre eux lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

\- Et pour quoi es-tu venu ?

Le Serpentard n'hésita qu'une fraction de seconde.

\- Te proposer une trêve.

Harry haleta et Drago sourit, satisfait de l'avoir surpris.

\- Une trêve ?

\- Une trêve. Le genre de chose qui implique de ne plus se battre ou s'insulter. Devenir des gens civilisés en quelque sorte.

Harry secoua la tête, mais le pétillement de ses yeux trahissait son amusement.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry pouvait se vanter de connaître Malefoy sur le bout des doigts. Il le connaissait probablement mieux que ses propres amis. Il savait exactement quoi dire ou faire pour obtenir une réaction et le blondinet prétentieux était la plupart du temps délicieusement prévisible.

Sauf que pour une fois, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Malefoy était étrange depuis un moment, depuis cette rencontre dans les vestiaires et la baisse de leurs affrontements avait permis d'améliorer sensiblement l'entente entre leurs deux maison. Il avait toujours imaginé que Malefoy avait un cœur de pierre et découvrir le contraire était surprenant et particulièrement intéressant.

De plus, cette offre de trêve était une autre étape dans cette réconciliation tant voulue par Dumbledore et Harry se mordilla la lèvre un instant, en attendant la réponse de Drago.

\- Parce que ce n'est plus vraiment amusant de se battre, peut-être.

\- Si c'était le cas, tu te contenterais de m'ignorer. Tu ne m'aurais pas proposé une trêve.

\- Peut être parce que j'en ai envie tout simplement.

Harry sembla se plonger un moment dans ses pensées, puis il hocha la tête doucement.

\- Ok.

Drago lui tendit la main et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Cette fois-ci, Harry saisit la main tendue avec une légère hésitation.

Ils restèrent un long moment en silence, côte à côte, regardant le lac. Ils avaient dépassé l'heure du couvre-feu, mais Drago ne semblait pas s'en soucier, pas plus que Harry.

Drago reprit la parole, avec une hésitation dans la voix qui fit froncer les sourcils de Harry.

\- Tu penses qu'un jour on arrivera à… être amis ?

\- C'est ce que tu attends de moi ?

Drago haussa les épaules, évitant soigneusement les yeux trop verts qu'il sentait fixés sur lui.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je me demande juste…

Harry souffla en se rendant compte que Drago semblait aussi perplexe que lui quand à leurs futures relations.

\- ça parait impossible. Mais au début de l'année une trêve entre nous me paraissait impossible aussi.

Le Serpentard jeta un caillou dans le lac, puis d'un coup posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Et si je te demandais si tu voulais devenir mon ami, là, maintenant ?

Harry pinça les lèvres et Drago se rendit compte que le Gryffondor avait subitement l'air furieux.

\- Vraiment Malefoy ? Comme c'est pratique !

Drago fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la soudaine agressivité. Cependant, la colère de Harry l'énerva et il serra les poings.

\- Saint Potter, mieux que tout le monde. J'oubliais. Tu ne fais pas autant le difficile habituellement avec ton entourage.

Le ricanement dur de Harry résonna bruyamment dans le parc désert.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Ta trêve a été de courte durée !

Les mots du jeune homme glacèrent Drago, qui se souvint soudain pourquoi il avait tendu le premier la main au fichu Sauveur qui jouait avec ses nerfs.

\- Je ne compte pas rompre la trêve que je t'ai proposé. Je n'ai qu'une parole, Potter.

Harry plissa les yeux et renifla. Il savait que Lucius Malefoy était un Mangemort. Et il se doutait qu'à un moment donné, Drago en deviendrait un.

Sa soudaine trêve et la proposition d'amitié qui avait suivi semblait être une manœuvre de Malefoy pour l'approcher.

Il lui avait fallu combattre son envie d'accepter, parce qu'il était curieux de savoir ce que c'était d'être l'ami de Drago Malefoy après avoir découvert qu'il avait passé un bon moment à côté du Serpentard. Sans compter qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne voulait définitivement pas que la marque des Ténèbres n'orne un jour le bras de Drago Malefoy.


	8. Sables mouvants

Après avoir passé une partie de la nuit dans le parc de Poudlard, devant le lac, Harry bénissait le jour férié qui lui permettait de faire une grasse matinée.

Il essayait de ne pas penser à la venue de Malefoy, à sa trêve et à sa demande d'amitié. Et il devait avouer qu'il était perdu.

Il avait accueilli sa demande pacifique avec un peu de soulagement, probablement. Avec le retour de Voldemort, il était fatigué de ses confrontations incessantes avec le Serpentard. De nombreuses batailles l'attendaient, et il n'aspirait qu'à un peu de paix.

Sa demande d'amitié l'avait choqué. C'était à des lieues de ce qu'il attendait, et il avait eu l'impression d'un coup de se retrouver au milieu de sables mouvants. Comme si le monde avait basculé sur son axe pour le plonger dans une étrange dimension.

Aussitôt après, il l'avait rejeté parce qu'il avait pensé à une manœuvre du Serpentard. Malefoy père était un Mangemort après tout…

Mais le jeune homme avait affiché une expression blessée l'espace d'un instant.

Et après être rentré pour se pelotonner dans son lit, Harry doutait maintenant. Il commençait à se demander pour quelle raison son amitié était si importante pour Malefoy. Pourquoi il avait semblé regretter que Harry ne réponde pas à son invitation.

Le Serpentard avait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il demanderait. Son père était puissant et respecté. Il avait ses entrées au Ministère et au conseil de l'école. Et Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'un coup Drago Malefoy changeait d'avis à son sujet. Tout Sauveur qu'il fut, il n'avait aucun pouvoir politique. Il était le garçon qui avait Survécu, le garçon qui était destiné à affronter Voldemort. Rien de plus.

Après réflexion, sa première idée lui semblait stupide. Malefoy n'était pas idiot et il ne lui demanderait pas son amitié pour le poignarder dans le dos après. Ça serait la meilleure façon d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Et en bon Serpentard, Malefoy n'attirerait pas l'attention. Il agirait en douce, en préparant un coup bas.

Cependant, il y avait bien une possibilité et en y pensant Harry sentait son estomac se tordre. Il regrettait de s'être encore une fois montré trop impulsif, d'avoir rejeté le jeune homme avant d'avoir pris le temps de réfléchir calmement aux mots de Drago. Ils étaient rivaux, mais Malefoy savait que si un jour il demandait de l'aide, Harry n'aurait aucune hésitation à lui tendre la main. Il avait subi suffisamment de sarcasme de sa part pour son soit-disant "complexe du héros" après tout.

Et sa demande d'amitié avait peut être été que ça, une demande d'aide masquée. Un appel au secours.

Malefoy avait peut être jugé bon de lui offrir son amitié avant de lui demander quoi que ce soit. Parce que dans son univers, tout était une question de prix. Tout était payant, chaque service rendu était l'occasion d'une dette. Harry devait aller le voir, lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas comme ça. Que s'il lui tendait la main, il n'attendrait rien en retour.

Pour Harry, il était clair que la seule chose que Drago Malefoy pouvait lui demander serait de le protéger pour qu'il n'ait pas à prendre la marque des Ténèbres. Et quelque part, il sentait quelque chose se dénouer dans sa poitrine en imaginant que jamais Drago n'aurait la peau souillée par la magie noire de Voldemort.

Il ne pouvait pas accepter de partager son rival, il ne voulait pas que leurs disputes ne soient corrompues par l'appartenance aux idéaux de Voldemort. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à lui sur le champ de bataille, engagé dans un duel à mort. Il ne voulait pas voir le corps de Malefoy tomber sous un sortilège, qu'il vienne de sa baguette ou d'une baguette alliée.

Malefoy était son rival. Celui qui ne le vénérait pas, qui le malmenait parfois mais qui toujours lui faisait revenir les pieds sur terre en lui rappelant qu'il était simplement un adolescent maladroit ayant grandi dans le monde moldu, complètement ignorant des coutumes sorcières.

Quelque part, ses accrochages avec le Serpentard l'ancraient dans la réalité. Les encouragements de ses amis et professeurs avaient un peu trop tendance à lui faire croire qu'il était invulnérable et à se jeter sans états d'âmes au cœur du danger.

Malefoy équilibrait tout ça, en lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas un surhomme. Qu'il n'était même pas encore un homme.

Drago Malefoy pouvait se montrer un idiot prétentieux, ils s'étaient déjà battus, insultés. Ils tentaient de se faire mutuellement mal, le plus mal possible. Mais Harry n'avait jamais vu les Ténèbres au fond des yeux d'acier. Il n'avait pas vu le reflet de la haine et de la froideur des yeux carmins de Voldemort.

Quand le jeune homme levait sa baguette vers lui pour l'attaquer, sa main tremblait légèrement, montrant son hésitation à blesser "pour de vrai".

Lorsqu'il était furieux, il dévoilait un peu de son âme, et son humanité apparaissait sous le masque d'impassibilité propre à l'aristocratie Sang-pur.

Les pensées de Harry dérivèrent lentement, et il espéra que son rejet de la veille ne pousserait pas le Serpentard dans les bras de Voldemort. Il se jura que si c'était le cas, il irait lui-même le chercher, sans demander d'autorisation à qui que ce soit. D'un coup, le fait que Malefoy ne soit pas marqué prenait une importance capitale pour lui, même s'il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer. Il avait la sensation que si Malefoy devait rejoindre les Mangemorts alors il n'y aurait plus d'espoir pour le camp de la Lumière.

Ils ne deviendraient probablement pas amis. Pas pour le moment en tous cas. Pas après le rejet brusque de Harry. Dans l'avenir, ils arriveraient peut être à une relation apaisée. Quand ils seraient adultes et parents. Ils se salueraient en souriant, et échangeraient des nouvelles de leurs familles.

Cependant, ce rêve d'avenir ne satisfaisait pas vraiment Harry. Il voulait plus.

L'évocation que Drago avait fait d'une éventuelle amitié avait ouvert une porte, et il brûlait de découvrir où allait les emmener ce chemin. C'était une éventualité qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé, que probablement personne n'avait osé prévoir. C'était impulsif et probablement stupide, mais rien que l'idée d'agir sur un coup de tête faisait battre son cœur à une vitesse folle, comme s'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine.

D'un coup, il se sentait vivant comme jamais.


	9. Étalement

Lorsqu'il avait reçu la convocation, Harry soupira, agacé. Il devait de nouveau aller voir Dumbledore, et ces temps-ci, il n'appréciait pas vraiment voir le vieux sorcier.

Il était là de son rôle de protecteur inquiet, alors qu'il refusait de lui révéler toute la vérité, prétextant le protéger. Harry avait conscience que son avenir était sombre et que l'affrontement qui devait avoir lieu entre lui et Voldemort ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

Il avait cessé de faire des rêves d'avenir. La famille à laquelle il aspirait, la jolie maison et sa barrière blanche ne seraient probablement jamais pour lui. Il savait qu'il avait de grandes chances de mourir même si personne n'en parlait clairement.

Il se rendit lentement vers le bureau directorial, et fut surpris de trouver la gargouille ouverte. Avec un haussement d'épaules, il ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi et s'engagea dans l'escalier, lentement.

En arrivant en haut de l'escalier, il eut la surprise de voir la porte du bureau entrouverte et les bruits d'une dispute s'en échappaient.

Il reconnu la voix agacée de Dumbledore, et le timbre froid de son professeur de potions.

Il connaissait le statut d'espion de Rogue, et il avança à pas de loups, pour essayer d'entendre ce qui se disait. Il en avait assez d'être tenu à l'écart de la plupart des informations alors qu'il serait celui qui risquerait sa vie au final.

\- Je ne suis pas venu ici pour assister à l'étalement ridicule de vos remords, Albus.

Le ton du maître des potions était clairement hostile et Harry s'approcha dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose.

La voix fatiguée de Dumbledore répondit alors, calmement bien qu'une certaine tension se faisait sentir.

\- Severus… Je n'ai pas le choix ! Il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité.

\- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous me dites, Albus ? C'est une monstruosité sans nom…

Harry haleta en entendant les mots de Rogue. La colère, le dégoût vibraient clairement dans sa voix.

\- Albus, il n'aurait pas osé. C'est…

\- Qu'attendez vous d'un homme qui a profané des licornes pour survivre, Severus ?

Il y eut une longue pause. Puis, le maître des potions chuchota un mot et Harry fronça les sourcils.

\- Des horcruxes…

Mais aucun des deux hommes n'expliqua ce que c'était. Après un temps de silence, Albus reprit la parole, parlant plus doucement.

\- Oui des horcruxes. J'ignore encore combien il en a fait. Déjà un est un acte terrible mais il y en aurait au moins cinq.

\- Allez-vous le dire à Potter ?

Harry sursauta en entendant son nom, craché avec colère par le maître des potions. Mais pour une fois, il n'était pas la cible de l'ire de l'homme sombre.

\- Severus, c'est inutile de l'inquiéter avec ça.

Il y eut un grognement et Harry recula d'un pas.

\- Sa cicatrice et ses cauchemars…

\- J'en ai peur, Severus. Je pense qu'il… Qu'il en est devenu un cette nuit-là. Ça complique les choses…

Il y eut un silence si long que Harry recula légèrement dans l'ombre, prêt à dévaler les escaliers. Mais il y eut un soupir avant que le maître des potions ne reprenne la parole.

\- Vous êtes stupide Albus, vous l'envoyez à la mort !

\- Ne croyez vous pas que j'en suis conscient ? Mais il n'y a rien que…

\- Conneries ! Si vous n'aviez pas votre manie du secret, nous aurions eu des années pour chercher une solution !

\- Je n'ai appris que récemment pour…

\- Et cette fichue prophétie ? Vous la connaissez depuis le début !

Harry se rapprocha de la porte en entendant parler de la prophétie qui avait mené ses parents à la mort. Comme Dumbledore ne semblait pas décidé à répondre, Rogue poursuivit, impitoyable, de sa voix glaciale. La voix qu'il réservait habituellement à Harry dans son cours.

\- Lui en avez-vous seulement parlé ?

\- J'ai informé Harry de l'existence de la prophétie Severus. Ne soyez pas si suspicieux… Je vous ai dit que je faisais ce que je pouvais pour le garder en sécurité !

\- Y compris la fin de cette fichue prophétie ?

Un lourd silence suivit et le ricanement sinistre du professeur de potion effraya légèrement Harry. Ce qu'il venait d'entendre tournait follement dans sa tête, et il avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond.

\- Voyons Severus. Je fais ce qui est pour le mieux.

\- Pour qui Albus ? Pour le gamin ou pour vous ?

\- Je me soucie réellement de Harry contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser ! Que dire de vous qui avez été incapable de passer par dessus la rivalité qui vous opposait à son père !

Il y eut un grognement de Rogue.

\- Je ne l'ai peut être jamais choyé comme vous Albus mais je ne me prépare pas à le sacrifier !

\- Croyez-vous que je le fasse de bon cœur ?

\- Vous ne cherchez pas d'autre solution !

\- Parce qu'il n'y en a pas Severus ! Il n'y a rien d'autre à faire !

Il y eut un reniflement sarcastique que Harry attribua à Rogue, puis des bruits de pas nerveux allant et venant.

\- Alors c'est ainsi Albus ? Après m'avoir fait la leçon ces dernières années pour que j'oublie le visage de James pour protéger le visage de Lily, vous allez juste l'offrir en sacrifice ? Comme je l'ai été pour être votre bon petit espion ?

\- Severus…

\- Vous n'allez même pas lui dire que… Qu'il n'a aucune chance de survie, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- A quoi bon ?

Harry plaqua la main sur sa bouche, les larmes manquant de déborder de ses yeux. Il se sentait trahi, et à cet instant, il détesta Dumbledore et sa compassion hypocrite. Il recula prêt à fuir, décidé à ne pas répondre à la convocation du directeur.

Un bruit de pas le fit s'affoler et oubliant toute prudence il détala, espérant ne pas être entendu des occupants du bureau.

Ignorant les regards curieux qu'il récolta, il se rendit à tout vitesse dans le parc de Poudlard, pour aller jusqu'à la forêt interdite. Il se glissa entre les premiers arbres, jusqu'à une clairière qu'il avait découverte et où il savait, il ne serait pas dérangé.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir.


	10. Livre de poche

Après avoir surpris la conversation entre Dumbledore et Rogue, Harry n'avait rien dit à personne. Il avait ruminé pendant quelques jours, avant de se décider à agir.

Son premier objectif fut de se rendre à la bibliothèque pour faire des recherches.

Il y passa toute la matinée du samedi, ignorant les invitations de Ron à venir jouer au Quiddich. Finalement le rouquin était parti, le laissant seul avec ses livres.

Harry était pris dans son occupation si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas Hermione tout de suite. Ce fut quand une main s'avança devant lui pour fermer sèchement son livre qu'il sursauta et releva la tête, une expression coupable sur le visage comme s'il était pris en faute.

Hermione le regardait, un air sérieux, presque sévère sur le visage.

\- Harry Potter ! Vas-tu enfin dire ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as des cernes terribles depuis quelques jours, tu ne nous parles plus et voilà que tu passes toute une matinée à chercher dans les livres quelque chose de mystérieux ! Et ne me dis pas que c'est pour les cours, je sais parfaitement quels devoirs nous ont été donnés, et "sorts et enchantements oubliés" ne fait pas partie des livres dont nous avons besoin !

La jeune fille avait parlé d'une traite, presque sans respirer, et elle le fixait, deux taches rouges ornant ses pommettes et ses yeux chocolat lançant des éclairs.

Harry rougit, honteux d'avoir été prix en faute. Il décida de biaiser, espérant endormir la méfiance de Hermione.

\- Non c'est… Ce sont des recherches personnelles. Je …

Hermione l'interrompit en levant la main, et elle soupira tristement.

\- Harry. Je t'aime, je te considère comme un frère. S'il te plaît, si tu ne veux rien me dire, dis le moi plutôt que de me mentir.

Une vague de honte submergea Harry et il détourna le regard. Alors qu'Hermione se levait pour s'en aller, Harry la retint par le poignet.

\- Je suis désolé, Hermione. C'est juste…

Harry hésita un long moment, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire. Il ne voulait pas tout révéler à Hermione, il savait qu'elle serait inquiète et chercherait à tout prix à le sauver, quitte à prendre des risques. Il ne se rappelait trop qu'elle avait terminé pétrifiée à l'infirmerie après avoir croisé le Basilic, alors qu'elle faisait des recherches pour l'aider.

Vaincu, il soupira.

\- L'autre jour j'ai été convoqué par Dumbledore. Mais quand je suis arrivé, la porte était ouverte et j'ai surpris une conversation. Entre Dumbledore et Rogue.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Harry devina sans peine qu'elle se retenait de ne pas le sermonner pour avoir écouté une conversation entre professeurs. Masquant un léger sourire amusé, Harry continua, d'un air aussi innocent que possible.

\- Il se trouve qu'ils parlaient de Voldemort et de quelque chose qu'il aurait fait.

Aussitôt, l'expression de Hermione se fit avide et elle se pencha vers son ami qui retint un éclat de rire amusé. Hermione avait deviné qu'il faisait des recherches pour trouver ce que Voldemort avait fait et sa soif d'apprendre s'était aussitôt éveillée.

Harry prit son temps pour continuer.

\- Rogue avait l'air horrifié et dégoûté. Et… il a parlé d'horcruxes.

Hermione fronça aussitôt les sourcils.

\- C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais entendu ce mot…

La lionne parcourut les titres que Harry avait sélectionné et qui s'étalaient sur la table. Puis elle soupira.

\- J'ai bien peur que tu puisses ranger tout ça. Je les ai déjà lus et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'y a pas mention de ces horcruxes.

Harry grimaça.

\- Il faudrait que les sorciers passent au livre de poche. Ces fichus grimoires pèsent une tonne.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant et leva sa baguette avant de lancer un sort. L'instant d'après les livres se soulevaient et lévitaient jusqu'à leurs emplacements respectifs. Harry haussa les épaules et détourna le regard légèrement honteux, faisant glousser Hermione.

\- Tu es plus puissant que Ron ou moi et pourtant… tu fais toujours tout à la moldue.

Harry gonfla les joues.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment possibilité de garder l'habitude d'utiliser la magie l'été. Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas possibilité…

Hermione lui posa une main sur l'épaule en un geste affectueux.

\- Je sais Harry. Je plaisante.

Ils échangèrent un regard puis Harry sourit, légèrement tendu.

\- Ok. Donc… Où trouver des renseignements, Oh reine des recherches ?

\- La réserve.

Harry gonfla les joues, et grogna, agacé.

\- Nous n'aurons jamais l'autorisation. Aucun professeur n'acceptera cette fois, j'en ai bien peur.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre avant de commencer à parler lentement.

\- Et bien… je pourrais peut-être…

\- Non, Hermione. Je viendrais de nuit avec ma cape.

Il vit clairement l'hésitation et l'envie passer sur le visage de Hermione, comme si la jeune fille ne savait pas si elle devait réprouver une entorse claire au règlement ou si elle devait supplier son ami pour l'accompagner et accéder à la dernière section de la bibliothèque qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Harry n'était pas dupe et lui fit un léger clin d’œil.

\- Si je ne trouve rien cette nuit, nous y retournerons ensemble.

D'un coup Hermione se dressa subitement et partit comme une fusée, sous l'air surpris de Harry. Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser trop de question, puisqu'Hermione revint rapidement avec un grimoire poussiéreux aux pages jaunies.

Elle tourna frénétiquement mais avec précautions les pages et poussa un léger cri de victoire, rentrant aussitôt la tête dans les épaules au "chut" vindicatif de Madame Pince. Sans un mot, elle attrapa le poignet de Harry et l'attira près d'elle pour lui faire lire ce qu'elle avait trouvé.

Les deux adolescents découvrirent en même temps ce qu'étaient des horcruxes. Harry resta de marbre, tandis que Hermione blêmit avant de plaquer la main sur la bouche.

\- Mon dieu ! C'est… Harry ! C'est…

\- Je sais Hermione.

Harry eut l'impression d'être glacé par l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Pourtant, il enlaça Hermione et la réconforta, lui murmurant que tout irait bien.

Il attrapa sa baguette et renvoya le livre à sa place.

Alors qu'Hermione était dans ses bras, Harry laissa ses pensées s'échapper en se demandant comment quelqu'un pouvait en arriver à diviser son âme comme l'avait fait Voldemort à plusieurs reprises. Il comprit mieux les cris de dégoût de son professeur de potions.

Le jeune homme s'il avait été seul n'aurait pas eu à masquer ses émotions. Et il pensa que probablement, il aurait été malade face à l'horreur de la situation.


	11. pagne

Harry était d'humeur sombre depuis qu'il avait appris ce qu'étaient des horcruxes. Il savait que Dumbledore ne lui dirait rien, ou minimiserait l'information. Et il savait d'ores et déjà que Severus Rogue ne lui dirait rien : l'irascible professeur de potions trouverait bien le moyen de le coller pour avoir entendu une conversation privée !

Lorsqu'il fut bousculé dans le couloir, il se retourna brusquement, rageur, sur le point de lancer un sort en direction de quiconque le provoquerait. Il tomba sur le visage souriant de Drago qui pour une fois ne semblait pas agressif.

Face au sourire amical, Harry se détendit imperceptiblement, et haussa un sourcil interrogatif.

\- Tu as l'air tendu Potter. Salle de bains des préfets ce soir 21h. Maillot de bain de rigueur.

Avant que Harry n'ait pu protester ou dire quoi que ce soit, Drago Malefoy était reparti comme s'il n'acceptait aucun refus de la part du Gryffondor.

Ni Hermione ni Ron devant lui n'avait vu quoi que ce soit de l'échange. En regardant les cheveux platine disparaître au bout du couloir, Harry intrigué décida qu'il irait voir ce que lui voulait le Serpentard. D'ici là, il n'allait pas en parler à ses amis, qui hurleraient certainement au piège…

Après tout, nager un peu ne pourrait que l'aider à se détendre et à penser à autre chose. Et puis, ça serait l'occasion de voir si Drago était réellement décidé à ne pas prendre la marque des ténèbres et à lui proposer de se rallier à lui.

Drago avait continué d'observer Harry et il avait noté l'humeur soudainement morose du jeune homme. Ses amis ne semblaient pas voir qu'il s'isolait et il devait parfois se retenir de ne pas leur hurler de regarder leur ami qui semblait si… triste.

En le voyant arriver vers lui dans le couloir, il avait décidé de lui proposer une soirée au calme, pour se détendre un peu. Il le bouscula, et l'invitation fusa avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir.

Quand il allait mal, nager lui permettait toujours d'oublier ses soucis. Et la salle de bains des préfets était l'endroit idéal à Poudlard.

Le soir venu, Drago s'était rendu à la salle de bains des préfets en avance. Après avoir enfilé son maillot de bain, il entrouvrit la porte pour laisser Harry entrer et se glissa dans l'eau délicieusement brûlante. Aussitôt il soupira de bien-être en sentant ses muscles se détendre.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et sourit en se retournant. Il n'y avait personne de visible mais il savait que Harry avait une cape d'invisibilité.

La porte se referma doucement, et la tête de Harry Potter apparut. Drago ne put s'empêcher de glousser et le Survivant esquissa un léger sourire avant de laisser glisser sa cape. Il ne portait qu'une serviette de bain nouée à la façon d'un pagne sur son maillot de bain.

L'instant d'après, il dénouait la serviette et il se glissait lui aussi dans le bassin avec un sifflement surpris face à la chaleur de l'eau.

\- Alors Malefoy ? Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?

Drago eut un rictus amusé.

\- J'ai noté que tu était tendu et de mauvais poil ces derniers temps. Nager me fais toujours un bien fou. Je me suis dit que j'allais t'en faire profiter.

Harry fit quelques mouvements de brasse avant de se redresser et de hocher la tête.

\- C'était une excellente idée.

Les deux garçons firent quelques longueurs en silence, profitant juste de l'eau chaude, des senteurs du bain délassantes et de l'atmosphère calme. Pour une fois, ni Mimi Geignarde, ni la sirène ne venaient se mêler de leurs affaires.

\- Potter ? Si tu as besoin de… parler de ce qui te pose problème n'hésite pas.

Harry surpris stoppa ses mouvements et se redressa. Malgré sa légère méfiance, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir faire confiance au blondinet. L'attitude de Malefoy n'était pas menaçante, et Harry appréciait l'attention. Le Serpentard avait été l'un des seuls à voir qu'il n'allait pas bien.

Il voulait aborder le sujet de l'avenir avec Malefoy. Mais il ne voulait pas le braquer en abordant le sujet des Mangemorts de front.

Drago restait impassible en observant Potter qui s'était immobilisé de surprise. Il essayait de lire les émotions du Gryffondor sur son visage, mais il devait avouer que le jeune homme avait fait des progrès pour cacher ses pensées.

Il lui avait offert son aide et une oreille attentive. Il avait décidé qu'il ne pourrait pas attaquer de front et lui parler de ce qu'il avait subi au risque de perdre le peu de confiance qu'ils avaient établi.

Un long moment plus tard, Harry soupira.

\- Merci Malefoy.

Puis le Survivant recommença à nager. Drago l'imita quand soudain, la voix de Potter retentit.

\- Ce que tu me proposes… C'est valable pour toi aussi. Si tu veux me parler, je serais là.

Drago lui sourit, touché malgré lui.

\- Message reçu Potter.

Harry se laissa aller contre le bord du bassin en soupirant de bien être.

\- Je n'avais jamais pensé à venir ici pour me détendre. J'ai tendance à oublier à quel point nager dans de l'eau chaude peut être agréable.

Drago gloussa.

\- Je me suis juré que le jour où je quitterai Poudlard, je ferais installer un bassin comme ça chez moi. Juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir nager un peu.

Harry hésita une fraction de seconde.

\- Tu vas faire quoi après Poudlard ?

Drago pinça les lèvres et haussa les épaules.

\- Probablement reprendre les affaires de mon père. Je serais amené à hériter de son titre de Lord un jour. Mais je crois qu'enseigner ne m'aurait pas déplu.

\- Professeur ? Tu serais tyrannique je suis sûr !

Drago eut un ricanement sarcastique.

\- Peut être. Mais de toutes façon, ce n'est qu'une chimère. Mon avenir a déjà été décidé.

\- Et tu ne veux pas… Changer tout ça ?

Drago resta silencieux quelques instants puis soupira.

\- A quoi bon ? J'ai appris à apprécier être un homme d'affaire. Je suis le dernier Malefoy et donc… il me faudra bien m'en occuper un jour.

Harry se redressa pour se placer face à Drago, les yeux plus brillant qu'à l'ordinaire.

\- Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas décider de ton destin ? Faire ce que tu aimes ? Tu pourrais choisir la vie qui te plaît !

Leurs regards s'affrontèrent un instant, avant que Drago ne réponde.

\- Et toi Potter ? Tu feras quoi ?

Harry se rembrunit aussitôt et détourna le regard.

\- Je te le dirais quand j'aurais survécu à Voldemort.

Tressaillant à la mention du nom qui effrayait le monde sorcier, Drago du se faire violence pour ne pas enlacer Harry afin de le réconforter.


	12. Jusqu'à la fin

Harry avait longuement hésité.

Il s'était dit que c'était une erreur, qu'il allait le regretter, mais au final, le comportement de Drago Malefoy avait eu un impact énorme sur lui. Découvrir que l'odieux connard arrogant qu'il imaginait n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il ne le pensait au premier abord lui avait fait aborder la situation sous un jour nouveau.

Il n'avait pas oublié que son professeur de potions - aussi irascible et aigri qu'il puisse être - avait semblé rejeter fermement l'option de l'offrir en sacrifice comme Dumbledore en avait l'intention. Et alors qu'il venait de découvrir ce qu'étaient les horcruxes - du moins en théorie - il s'était dit qu'il pouvait toujours se rendre devant Rogue et le confronter.

Bien entendu, ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. Rogue n'était pas un modèle de gentillesse et de patience après tout. Mais s'il se montrait sûr de lui, il obtiendrait peut-être les réponses dont il avait besoin.

Il avait choisi un jour où ils n'avaient pas cours de potion. Rogue était toujours crispé les jours où Neville faisait exploser des chaudrons… Juste après le repas, il se faufila dans les cachots, et inspira lentement pour se donner du courage avant de frapper doucement à la porte du bureau de son professeur.

Il entra doucement et attendit que Rogue ne lève les yeux de la pile de parchemin qu'il était en train de lire.

Lorsque les yeux noirs se posèrent sur lui, il nota une légère surprise mais l'espion se reprit presque immédiatement et si Harry n'avait pas surveillé attentivement, il n'aurait rien remarqué.

\- Monsieur Potter… Quelle surprise… intéressante.

Harry eut un léger sourire, et hocha la tête doucement.

\- Professeur, j'aurai souhaité vous parler.

Le sourcil de Rogue se leva et l'homme observa longuement l'élève qui lui faisait face. Se rappelant les blessures sur le corps du gamin face à lui, il prit sa baguette et d'un geste assuré ferma la porte et la verrouilla.

\- Je vous écoute.

Harry hésita un bref instant.

\- Je… J'ai surpris une conversation me concernant. Je ne voulais pas espionner, mais… Mais j'ai entendu et je me pose depuis des questions.

Severus fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Il ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir le jeune homme, mais il resta silencieux, pressentant qu'il ne devait pas piétiner le début de confiance que lui faisait Potter.

Après un instant, Harry essuya nerveusement ses paumes moites sur son pantalon en un geste nerveux et souffla avant de se redresser. Lui qui avait pour habitude de fixer ses interlocuteurs dans les yeux évitait le regard de son professeur.

\- Vous étiez avec le professeur Dumbledore dans son bureau et j'étais convoqué.

Sans l'interrompre, Severus se tendit, comprenant immédiatement ce que le gosse avait entendu. Pour un peu, il aurait pu ricaner, pensant que Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de toujours se trouver au mauvais moment, au mauvais endroit.

\- Je vous ai entendu mentionner les horcruxes.

Severus soupira et se frotta les yeux, soudain fatigué de son rôle d'espion, de la guerre.

\- Et vous voulez savoir ce que c'est ?

Harry esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Je pense avoir compris Monsieur. J'ai cherché à la bibliothèque. Je sais qu'il s'agit de Magie Noire pour diviser son âme.

\- Vous me surprendrez toujours… Quelle est votre question dans ce cas ?

Le jeune homme leva ses yeux verts vers lui, et Severus eut un coup au cœur en ayant l'impression que le visage de Lily se superposait à celui de son fils.

\- Ces horcruxes le rendent… immortel n'est-ce-pas ?

\- En quelque sorte. Tant qu'une partie de son âme subsiste, il peut être ramené comme…

\- Comme pendant le tournoi des trois sorciers ?

\- Voilà.

Harry s'essuya à nouveau les mains sur son pantalon et eut une brève hésitation. Il se mordilla la lèvre et reprit.

\- Si je suis un… une de ces choses, alors je dois mourir pour…

Severus ferma les yeux et maudit le gamin pour être d'un coup si futé. Il l'avait toujours humilié en insistant sur sa stupidité alors qu'il avait compris immédiatement le problème.

\- C'est ce qu'il semblerait à première vue. Cependant, il existe toujours une autre façon, Potter.

\- Monsieur…

\- Je n'essaie pas de vous rassurer, vous savez que ce n'est pas mon style. J'énonce un fait.

Harry eut un vague geste de la main, comme si la chose n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

\- Si… Si je meurs, est-ce qu'il est certain que Voldemort pourra être tué ?

Rogue fit une grimace à l'entente du nom mais il se reprit rapidement pour froncer les sourcils.

\- J'ignore ce que vous avez en tête, Potter mais…

\- Je veux juste être certain que si je dois… Enfin que ma mort n'empêchera pas la défaite de son camp. Que quelqu'un pourra aller jusqu'à la fin.

Nerveux, Rogue se leva.

\- Pourquoi en parlez-vous avec moi ? Le Directeur…

Harry l'interrompit à nouveau.

\- Je vous fais plus confiance pour me dire la vérité.

Harry eut une brève grimace désabusée avant de poursuivre.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais menti contrairement au professeur Dumbledore, même si c'était pour de bonnes raisons.

Rogue ferma les yeux en se souvenant de Lily qui ne supportait pas les mensonges elle aussi. Il se reprit rapidement, essayant d'oublier que le gosse venait de le prendre au dépourvu, bien qu'il ne puisse pas lui en vouloir.

\- Monsieur Potter. Votre rôle dépend d'une prophétie qui est tout sauf claire. C'est ce qui vous a valu la cicatrice sur votre front. J'ignore ce qui pourrait se passer si vous veniez à… mourir. Cependant, je ne suis pas prêt à tenter l'expérience pour voir, voyez-vous.

Harry hocha la tête doucement. Severus s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Autre chose Monsieur Potter ?

\- Non. Merci Professeur.

Harry se releva pour sortir du bureau, mais il s'immobilisa, main sur la poignée, sans se retourner vers son professeur. D'une petite voix, qui le faisait paraître bien plus jeune qu'il n'était, il posa une dernière question.

\- Monsieur ? Devrai-je absolument retourner chez mon oncle et ma tante ?

Severus se crispa soudain. La fragilité dans sa voix, sa posture craintive, tout en lui hurlait la vérité qu'il cherchait. Il serra les poings de rage et dut se faire violence pour ne pas hurler.

\- Je vais me renseigner.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête sans le regarder et sortit rapidement.

En voyant la porte se refermer, le maître des potions secoua la tête d'un air hébété. Le gamin parlait de sa propre mort sans frémir, envisageait de faire face au plus puissant des mages noirs, mais il tremblait pour quelques jours chez ses moldus. Le fantôme du gamin qu'il avait été revint le hanter et il se jura qu'il allait faire en sorte que Harry Potter ne remette pas un pied chez sa famille indigne, quoi qu'en pense Dumbledore.


	13. Hippogriffe

Depuis qu'il avait parlé à Severus Rogue, Harry essayait de cacher sa tristesse à ses amis. Face à eux, il leur montrait toujours un visage enthousiaste. Il souriait à Hermione, plaisantait avec Ron. Il attendait d'être seul derrière les rideaux de son lit pour perdre son sourire. Il refusait d'être vu comme le pauvre Survivant orphelin qui allait devoir se sacrifier pour le bien commun… Il voulait une vie aussi normale que possible.

Parfois, quand il son moral tombait trop bas, il se réfugiait au bord du lac et il passait du temps les yeux dans le vague. Contempler l'étendue d'eau lui apportait un peu de sérénité et lui apportait le calme auquel il aspirait.

Drago avait noté la tristesse soudaine du Gryffondor et avait remarqué ses nouvelles habitudes. Aussi, lorsqu'il le vit s'éclipser pour disparaître dans le parc malgré le froid hivernal, il le suivit sans une hésitation.

A la veille des vacances, Harry était bien le seul à ne pas se préoccuper de faire ses bagages pour rentrer chez lui. Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Drago devinait pourquoi.

Drago observa un moment son ancien rival assis au bord du lac et ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Il était tellement prévisible …

Harry ne sourcilla même pas quand Drago Malefoy s'installa à ses côtés sans un mot. Après un long moment, le Gryffondor laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Ça devient une habitude, non ?

Le Serpentard glissa un regard vers son camarade.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Le silence retomba, confortable. Drago reprit la parole.

\- A quoi tu pensais ?

Harry soupira et haussa les épaules.

\- Au passé.

Drago attendit une précision qui ne vint pas immédiatement. Cependant, après quelques secondes, Harry recommença à parler, doucement.

\- Tu te souviens de Buck ?

\- Buck ?

\- L'hippogriffe.

Drago s'empourpra en se souvenant de la façon dont il avait provoqué la condamnation à mort de l'animal, même si au final, ce dernier avait disparu avant d'être exécuté.

Harry ricana.

\- Tu peux être une telle drama queen Malefoy !

\- Hey ! J'avais été blessé !

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, toute sa morosité envolée, au cri de protestation du blondinet. Ils chahutèrent quelques instants avant de se calmer.

\- Tu ne fais pas ta malle pour les vacances Malefoy ?

\- Non. Tu devras me supporter cette fois-ci.

Harry se rembrunit et une ombre passa dans ses yeux.

\- Des problèmes chez toi ?

Drago hésita avant de répondre prudemment.

\- Disons que mes parents tiennent à ce que je… reste en sécurité.

\- A Poudlard ?

Drago eut un sourire amusé.

\- Bien sûr. Pourquoi ? L'école n'est plus l'endroit le plus sûr du monde magique ?

Harry plissa les yeux et haussa lentement les épaules.

\- Pour ceux qui s'opposent à Voldemort, je suppose. Mais toi ? De quel côté es-tu ?

Toute trace d'amusement ou de plaisanterie avait disparu. Ils étaient devenus sérieux, comprenant que les enjeux étaient d'un coup important. Drago joua un moment avec une feuille ramassée au sol avant de soupirer et de tourner la tête vers Harry pour le fixer dans les yeux.

\- Je ne veux pas prendre la marque.

Harry hocha gravement la tête. Il eut un sourire soulagé.

\- Je crois que nous pourrons devenir amis, finalement. Après tout, nous allons être amenés à… nous supporter ?

Drago sourit à son tour.

\- Et si je t'avais dit que je voulais rejoindre l'autre camp ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- J'aurais tenté de te faire changer d'avis. Après tout, c'est toi qui a voulu… enterrer la hache de guerre.

\- Pourquoi ?

Harry lui retourna un regard empreint d'incompréhension. Drago eut un rictus amusé avant de préciser sa question.

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu voulu… me faire changer d'avis ?

Harry ferma les yeux et plongea dans ses pensées, avant de répondre doucement.

\- Parce que même si on ne s'est jamais vraiment entendu je ne pense pas pouvoir me trouver face à toi sur le champ de bataille et te tuer. Parce que je ne pense pas que tu sois aussi méchant que tu as toujours voulu le paraître. Parce que j'aurais pu être à Serpentard et devenir ton ami.

Drago grogna.

\- Quel sentimentalisme, Potter. Tu aurais pu être dans n'importe quelle maison, comme nous tous, non ?

Harry eut un sourire malicieux.

\- Je veux dire que le choipeau m'a laissé le choix et que si je n'avais pas refusé Serpentard…

L'expression choquée de Drago fit rire Harry de bon cœur, et il lui tendit la main, d'un coup décidé à faire table rase du passé. Drago la lui serra, semblant étonné et ravi.

\- Et bien, cher ami Potter, maintenant que je sais que tu devais être dans ma maison - qui soit dit en passant est la meilleure de Poudlard - qu'envisage tu de faire une fois nos examens passés ?

Harry se rembrunit et ne réagit même pas à leur bonne vieille compétition entre maisons.

\- Potter ?

Harry sursauta et éluda d'un geste de la main.

\- Oh. Je n'y ai pas pensé. Je suppose que… Et bien tout dépendra de ce qui se passera pendant la bataille contre Voldemort après tout.

Drago fronça les sourcils un bref instant, ne comprenant pas immédiatement ce qu'essayait de lui dire Harry.

\- Pardon ?

Harry hésita un instant puis soupira. Il grogna avant de préciser.

\- J'ai préféré ne pas faire de plan tant que… tout ne sera pas terminé. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de chances de survie.

Le silence retomba entre eux. Alors que Harry ruminait sur son destin, Drago essayait de surmonter le choc des paroles de son camarade. Pour lui, Potter devait gagner. Et dans son esprit, le Survivant ne pouvait pas mourir.

Le Serpentard connaissait suffisamment son ancien rival pour savoir qu'il n'aimerait pas inspirer de la pitié. Il resta donc de marbre, gardant le silence aux côté du Gryffondor tandis qu'il notait dans un coin de son esprit qu'il devait en parler avec son parrain et exiger de lui des réponses.

Il pressentait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus grave que la simple peur de perdre un duel face à Voldemort. Il y avait probablement un élément que Potter cachait et qui lui donnait cette certitude qu'il pourrait mourir.


	14. Délirer

Après le départ de Malefoy, Harry était resté seul au bord du lac, plongé dans ses pensées.

Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses pensées de son avenir, du fait qu'il allait mourir quoi qu'il fasse.

Les heures avaient passé et il avait repris conscience de son environnement alors que les premières lueurs de l'aube coloraient l'horizon. Il grogna en se rendant compte qu'il avait passé la nuit dehors, et qu'il était frigorifié.

Il soupira doucement et se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer un peu avant de se lever doucement. Il grimaça en sentant ses muscles raides protester vigoureusement.

A pas lents, Harry regagna le château, ignorant la migraine qui frappait ses tempes.

Hermione et Ron était partis pour les vacances de Noël. Harry les avait pressé de retourner dans leurs familles, en leur assurant qu'il allait se reposer et qu'il ne s'ennuierait pas. C'était un mensonge bien évidemment, mais il refusait de s'imposer chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Aussi, il s'était montré catégorique et ses deux amis avaient finalement accepté de partir non sans lui jeter un coup d'œil soupçonneux.

Il décida que c'était une bonne chose qu'ils ne soient pas restés et qu'ils n'aient pas vu qu'il était resté une nuit entière à l'extérieur. Il imaginait sans peine le regard furieux et accusateur d'Hermione, qui l'aurait sermonné sur son imprudence…

Harry soupira et se traîna jusqu'à son dortoir, ignorant les protestations virulentes de la Grosse Dame une fois qu'il eut prononcé le mot de passe. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se déshabiller avant de se laisser tomber dans son lit. Avant d'avoir eu le temps de penser à quoi que ce soit - son avenir, sa nouvelle amitié fragile avec Drago Malefoy, ses amis, le professeur Rogue ou Dumbledore - il s'endormit comme une masse.

xXXxXxXx

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, bien plus tard, il fut complètement perdu. Il lui fallut un long moment pour se rappeler qu'il était dans son dortoir, dans la maison Gryffondor, à Poudlard.

Il se redressa brusquement, persuadé qu'il avait manqué les premiers cours de la matinée avant de se souvenir qu'il était en vacances. Mais il se laissa retomber dans son lit, vaincu par une vague de migraine et de nausée.

Avec un gémissement, il se renfonça dans les couvertures, se cachant de la lumière qui lui transperçait le crâne. Il se laissa retomber dans une bienheureuse semi-inconscience avec un soupir douloureux.

La seconde fois que Harry se réveilla, ce fut parce qu'il était brutalement secoué. Il grogna, agacé avant de se dégager.

\- Pas maintenant, Ron ! Je suis fatigué !

Mais les secousses ne s'arrêtèrent pas et en se tournant il se trouva face à Dobby qui l'examinait de ses grands yeux globuleux.

Harry marmonna quelque chose - il était trop fatigué et sa tête était trop douloureuse pour qu'il ne fasse attention à ce qu'il venait de dire - puis se dégagea de l'elfe avant de rabattre la couette sur lui.

XXXxXxXx

Dobby apparut dans le couloir devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, devant Drago Malefoy. Il n'aimait pas son ancien maître, parce qu'il était le fils de Lucius, et que l'homme avait toujours mal traité l'elfe. Cependant, son inquiétude pour Harry Potter - un grand sorcier - lui fit passer par dessus tout ça.

Lorsque le jeune Malefoy l'avait appelé, il était venu, prêt à lui répondre qu'il n'appartenait plus à sa famille et qu'il était un elfe libre. Mais le jeune homme s'était montré courtois et lui avait demandé de vérifier que Harry Potter allait bien.

Dobby n'était pas un idiot, et il avait parfaitement noté que Drago était soucieux. Aussi, sans un commentaire, il avait transplané dans le dortoir où dormait Harry pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Face à Drago, le petit elfe paniquait.

\- Monsieur Harry Potter ne va pas bien !

Le Serpentard se tendit, et grogna.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il délire ! Il n'a pas reconnu Dobby.

A l'exclamation de l'elfe, Drago s'était tendu, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Bien sûr ! Dobby est un elfe très intelligent !

Drago grogna à nouveau, furieux. Potter était donc seul, enfermé dans son dortoir et apparemment malade. Il détala, laissant Dobby perplexe.

Lorsque Drago entra dans son bureau en haletant, hors d'haleine, Severus Rogue sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir.

\- Drago ?

\- Parrain ! Potter est seul dans son dortoir et il semble ne pas aller bien. Il délire selon l'elfe de maison qui a été le voir.

Severus soupira demanda à son filleul de retourner vaquer à ses occupations et prit une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Heureusement pour lui, les directeurs de maison avaient accès à toutes les maisons. Il se rendit directement chez les Gryffondor, sans prendre la peine de prévenir Minerva.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le seul Gryffondor resté pour les vacances de Noël. Il toucha son front et soupira en le trouvant brûlant de fièvre. Le gamin ouvrit les yeux et ne le reconnut pas.

Masquant son inquiétude derrière une moue méprisante, il prit Harry dans ses bras et le trouva bien trop léger pour son âge. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers l'infirmerie et déposa son fardeau sur un lit.

En arrivant Madame Pomfresh commença à hurler en le voyant aussi mal.

\- Grands Dieux ! Pourquoi n'est-il pas venu plus tôt par Merlin ?

Rogue se renfrogna.

\- Il était seul dans son dortoir. Mon filleul a envoyé un elfe le chercher et il est venu me prévenir de son état.

Pomfresh renifla.

\- Ce garçon a un don certain pour se retrouver dans mon infirmerie ! Qu'a t'il donc encore inventé pour se retrouver dans cet état ?

\- Pour l'instant je l'ignore. Mais comptez sur moi pour le découvrir.

L'infirmière fit avaler au jeune homme une potion pour faire baisser la fièvre, ignorant les faibles protestations de Harry qui ne semblait pas se rendre compte d'où il était et de ce qui se passait. Une fois la potion avalée, il s'endormit aussitôt, des cernes noirs se détachant sous ses yeux.

Pomfresh roula des yeux.

\- Je crois que de toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu un élève avoir autant besoin de mes services…


	15. Ça fait des années

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il se sentait légèrement engourdi et un fantôme de mal de tête le gênait encore. Il fronça les sourcils, se demandant par quel miracle il était arrivé à l'infirmerie, alors que son dernier souvenir se situait alors qu'il rejoignait son dortoir.

Il essaya de se redresser pour se lever mais une vague de vertige le fit gémir. Aussitôt, Madame Pomfresh arriva en grommelant. Elle le poussa sans douceur pour qu'il se recouche, continuant à maugréer entre ses dents. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit venir à elle un flacon de potion et le força à la boire.

\- De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu un irresponsable tel que vous, Monsieur Potter. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez être aussi stupide.

Harry préféra rester silencieux. Après l'avoir menacé des pires représailles s'il essayait à nouveau de se lever, elle rabattit le drap sur lui et le laissa seul, non sans un dernier regard furieux.

Le jeune homme soupira et ferma les yeux, essayant de se rappeler pourquoi l'infirmière - habituellement douce et presque maternelle avec lui - le rudoyait ainsi.

Il somnolait depuis un long moment quand la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit brutalement et que Severus Rogue entra, faisant tourbillonner ses robes autour de lui. Il darda son regard noir sur Harry et ce dernier déglutit sans pouvoir détourner les yeux. Il avait l'impression d'être une proie face à son prédateur et il se doutait qu'il allait apprendre pourquoi tout le monde semblait lui en vouloir d'être malade.

\- Monsieur Potter… Apparemment vous n'avez pas perdu la délicieuse habitude de vous faire remarquer pour vos stupidités.

Harry s'empourpra, mais ne répondit pas, attendant la suite. Le professeur de potion attendit une réponse qui ne vint pas et grogna doucement. Il sortit de sa poche une fiole qu'il mit dans la main de son élève.

\- Buvez Potter.

Harry marqua une brève hésitation avant d'avaler la fiole avec une grimace.

\- C'était quoi, professeur ?

Rogue ricana.

\- Et c'est maintenant que vous posez la question ? Avez-vous ne serait-ce qu'une parcelle d'instinct de survie ?

Comme Harry ne réagissait pas, il soupira avant de répondre.

\- C'était une potion nutritive. Vous êtes bien trop maigre pour espérer rester en bonne santé.

Harry ne répondit pas et attendit la suite.

\- Potter, puis-je savoir ce qui vous a pris de rester toute une nuit dehors, en plein hiver ?

Le jeune homme détourna la tête sans répondre et haussa légèrement les épaules. Il n'avait pas encore prononcé le moindre mot en réponse aux provocations de son professeur, se sentant encore la tête embrumée. Rogue renifla et s'assit sur la chaise près du lit, le dévisageant sans la moindre gêne.

\- Faudra-t-il que je vous arrache les mots de la bouche, Potter ?

Harry se mordilla la lèvre avant de murmurer doucement.

\- Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

\- Monsieur Malefoy s'est inquiété de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de votre part et il a envoyé un elfe vous voir. Il est venu m'annoncer que vous étiez au plus mal et je suis venu vous chercher pour vous conduire à l'infirmerie. Votre nuit à la belle étoile vous a rendu malade.

Harry détourna le regard.

\- Je suis désolé.

Rogue soupira et observa le jeune homme encore faible qui semblait si vulnérable. Drago ne lui avait pas menti en lui disant qu'il se trompait à son sujet. Le professeur resta un instant silencieux avant de se décider à tenter de faire sortir le gamin face à lui de sa réserve.

\- Comment se passent vos vacances d'été chez votre tante ? Agréables ?

Harry sursauta et blêmit violemment en se reculant un peu sur le lit. Severus ferma les yeux devant la réaction instinctive du jeune homme qui semblait effrayé à l'idée de parler de ses vacances. Rapidement, le Gryffondor se reprit.

\- Très bien Monsieur. Comme toujours.

Severus Rogue laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur, qui pour une fois n'était pas destiné à se moquer de son élève.

\- Ainsi, Pétunia Evans s'est trouvé un cœur ?

Harry détourna le regard.

\- Vous connaissez Tante Pétunia ?

Severus retroussa les lèvres en un rictus mauvais, en repensant à son enfance, et à son amitié avec Lily avant Poudlard. Il se rappela ce jour où Pétunia était arrivée et les avait traité de monstres, parce qu'elle était jalouse que sa sœur soit plus jolie, plus gentille et surtout plus douée qu'elle…

\- Je l'ai connu oui. J'étais ami avec votre mère avant notre arrivée à Poudlard, nous habitions le même quartier. Ça fait des années que je n'avais pas pensé à elle…

La bouche de Harry fit un "O" parfait alors qu'il essayait d'imaginer un Severus Rogue enfant. Il décida que c'était aussi étrange que d'imaginer sa tante enfant…

Severus profita de la surprise de Harry pour continuer.

\- Elle était une vraie punaise jalouse et mesquine.

Harry sourit aussitôt spontanément et répondit avant d'avoir eu le temps de réfléchir.

\- Elle n'a pas changé.

Se rendant compte de ses paroles, il plaqua les mains sur sa bouche mais il était trop tard.

Severus Rogue l'examinait attentivement, les sourcils froncés. Pourtant sa colère ne semblait pas dirigée contre Harry cette fois. Il secoua la tête d'un air agacé.

\- Les marques qu'il y avait sur votre corps… Elles viennent de chez ces moldus, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry détourna la tête, rougissant légèrement, se sentant honteux. Pourtant, sa réaction était une réponse en soi et Severus serra les poings sur ses genoux.

L'homme soupira, las, avant de dire d'une voix douce qui n'était pas habituelle chez lui.

\- Monsieur Potter… Harry. Si vous ne parlez pas, personne ne pourra vous aider. Vous ne devez pas avoir peur de… d'expliquer ce qui se passe là-bas.

Harry ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et une larme roula le long de sa joue. Puis il ouvrit les yeux et un éclair de souffrance mêlée à de la rage traversa son regard vert.

\- Comment pourrais-je vaincre Voldemort si… Si je suis incapable de me défendre face à des moldus idiots ?

Severus se tendit brusquement en comprenant pourquoi le gamin endurait sans se plaindre. Il s'était persuadé qu'il était coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à se défendre. Il lui fallut toute la maîtrise acquise durant ses années d'espion pour pouvoir parler calmement.

\- Harry. Je peux vous aider mais il faut que vous me parliez. Je vous jure que ça restera entre nous. Et personne n'ira vous reprocher d'avoir été la victime de ces… monstres. Sachez que quand vous serez prêt, ma porte vous sera ouverte.


	16. Chien qui aboie ne mord pas

Noël était arrivé et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, Harry ne se sentait pas pris dans l'euphorie de la fête. Les décors étaient magnifiques comme toujours à Poudlard. Féeriques.

Mais l'enchantement n'était plus le même. Harry avait fait en sorte de se retrouver seul, de repousser ses amis. Il était épuisé de faire sembla,t que tout allait bien alors qu'au fond de lui il avait envie de hurler contre ce nouveau rebondissement que lui avait caché Dumbledore.

Comme si l'idée de tuer Voldemort n'était pas suffisamment terrible pour lui, voilà qu'il apprenait qu'il allait devoir se sacrifier, donner sa vie pour le monde magique. Lui qui avait espéré du bonheur et une famille, il se retrouvait à nouveau dépossédé avant même d'avoir eu le temps d'approcher son rêve.

A chaque fois qu'il faisait une concession et acceptait son sort, il avait l'impression qu'on venait lui arracher encore plus.

Cette année, il était déterminé à passer Noël comme il l'entendait. Il n'écouterait pas l'invitation de Dumbledore, de peur de se trahir quand à la colère qu'il ressentait contre le vieil homme. Il savait qu'il n'était pas méchant, mais… Mais pour une fois il avait juste envie de passer avant le plus grand bien.

Il s'était donc éclipsé en milieu d'après-midi, alors que tout le monde était encore en plein des les préparatifs. Il avait fait un arrêt dans les cuisines pour y dérober de quoi s'offrir son propre festin, étouffant sa culpabilité de donner du travail supplémentaire aux elfes de maison. Puis, dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il avait rejoint en catimini la salle sur demande.

Il n'avait pas remarqué que sa cape d'invisibilité laissait apparaître par intermittence un pied, ni qu'il était discrètement suivi. Quand il arriva devant la salle sur demande, il ferma les yeux en faisant les allers et retours, essayant de vider son esprit pour que la salle lui offre ce dont il avait besoin - et non pas ce dont il croyait avoir besoin.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il cligna des yeux d'émerveillement face au décor enchanteur. La salle lui avait donné l'illusion d'être dans un petit salon bien chaud, avec un sapin et un grand feu de cheminée. Une fenêtre montrait un paysage enneigé et Harry reconnut sans peine l'endroit où vivaient ses parents autrefois, l'apparence qu'il avait vu sur une photo que Sirius lui avait montré. Il entra en se débarrassant de la cape de son père, et posa la nourriture sur la petite table devant la flambée accueillante.

Il se tourna pour fermer la porte mais tomba nez-à-nez avec Malefoy. Il soupira, constatant que l'ancienne bouffée de haine à son encontre avait disparu. Il n'éprouvait pour l'instant que de l'agacement face à l'intrusion dans la soirée qu'il s'était préparé.

\- Malefoy.

\- C'est charmant ici, Potter…

Il grogna, agacé. Mais Malefoy était Malefoy, et il pouvait se montrer tellement pénible que ses nerfs en vibraient.

\- Fiche le camp, s'il te plait. Je veux être seul.

Malefoy étira ses lèvres en un lent sourire, et ses yeux gris pétillèrent un instant d'amusement.

\- On veut tous quelque chose, Potter.

Harry grogna à nouveau, excédé et se passa une main impatiente dans les cheveux.

\- Malefoy, je ne veux pas briser notre trêve. Vraiment pas.

\- Chien qui aboie ne mord pas.

Le Gryffondor cligna lentement des yeux, se sentant un peu stupide de ne pas comprendre ce que disait Malefoy. Celui-ci ricana et expliqua sa phrase étrange.

\- Tu es un Gryffondor, Potter. Tu vas me hurler dessus et m'insulter mais tu ne briseras pas la trêve, parce que tu apprécies trop notre nouvel… accord.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et décida d'ignorer le blond. Il se détourna et se laissa tomber devant la cheminée, plongeant son regard dans les flammes. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte se fermer doucement dans son dos, il réprima un sourire, se demandant ce qui avait décidé Malefoy à se montrer aussi fair-play en le laissant.

Mais bien entendu, il oublia immédiatement les compliments qu'il venait de penser en le sentant s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Sa colère disparut lorsqu'une choppe chaude fut glissée entre ses mains de force et que l'odeur sucrée de la Bièraubeurre lui parvint aux narines. Il leva les yeux vers lui et il récolta un clin d'oeil amusé. Il ne put s'empêcher de glousser et secoua doucement la tête avant de prendre une gorgée et de soupirer de bonheur.

\- Merci.

Malefoy prit un sandwich sur la table et lui fit passer le plat qu'il avait apporté. Il se servit sans un mot, alors que la tension qui l'habitait depuis quelques jours se défaisait doucement. Petit à petit.

Trente minutes plus tard, Harry avait oublié à quel point il avait voulu être seul. Et il découvrait avec un peu de surprise que Drago Malefoy n'était pas le fils à papa prétentieux et arrogant qu'il avait cru. Enfin, pas toujours.

Contrairement à ses amis, il ne l'avait pas pressé de questions pour savoir pourquoi il avait eu besoin de s'isoler. Il avait juste… pris place à ses côtés, et ils avaient parlé de Quiddich, et d'autres sujets aussi peu importants.

A aucun moment il ne l'avait regardé avec pitié ou inquiétude, et la bonne humeur avait rapidement gagné Harry. Malefoy pouvait se montrer délicieusement drôle, moqueur et sarcastique. Ils avaient évité avec adresse les sujets qui pouvaient être source de conflits. Ils s'entendaient bien au final, lorsqu'ils le voulaient. Et Malefoy était définitivement en train de devenir un ami plus qu'un allié.

Aussi, Harry n'eut aucune hésitation à se redresser d'un coup pour prendre un air sérieux.

\- Je ne voulais pas passer Noël avec Dumbledore parce que… je n'aurais pas pu cacher la rage qu'il m'inspire lorsque je pense à tous ses mensonges.

Drago le contempla un long moment en silence, et Harry se tendit, s'attendant presque à une remarque narquoise. Harry se dit soudain que leur trêve allait exploser là, parce qu'il s'était senti si bien qu'il avait baissé sa garde et que Drago allait tout piétiner avec quelques mots blessants.

Au lieu de quoi Drago lui offrit un léger hochement de tête comme pour le remercier de ses confidences avant de lui sourire.

\- Une autre Bièraubeurre ?


	17. Ça s'est terminé par une explosion

Harry ne dormait pas encore. C'était la nuit de Noël, et il était couché près de Malefoy sur le confortable tapis devant la cheminée. Après leur réveillon improvisé, ils avaient décidé de rester ensemble dans la salle sur demande pour y passer la nuit.

Ils avaient mangé, puis ils avaient discuté et ri. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient allongé sur le tapis, côte à côte, éclairés uniquement par la flambée, ils en étaient arrivés à une conversation plus personnelle. Presque des confidences.

Harry avait longuement parlé de ses parents, de ce qu'il savait d'eux. De son envie de les connaître, de savoir qui ils avaient été. De sa fascination la première fois qu'il avait vu une photo d'eux. A quel point il avait trouvé sa mère belle. Il avait parlé du manque qu'il ressentait à chaque instant, comment chacun de ses gestes était dans l'optique de les rendre fiers.

Il avoua que la salle sur demande avait recréé le salon de ses parents tel qu'il l'imaginait. Simple et chaleureux.

Drago l'avait écouté presque religieusement, sans l'interrompre. Leurs épaules se touchaient, comme pour avoir conscience de la présence de l'autre, mais ils ne se regardaient pas. Ils fixaient le plafond, plein d'ombres dansantes provoquées par les flammes.

Lorsque Harry s'était tu, Drago avait pris le relais. Il avait choisi de parler de Severus Rogue son parrain. Parler de ses parents entraînerait un malaise quand au statut de Mangemort de Lucius, et Drago voulait garder la guerre en dehors du moment.

Alors, il avait parlé de ce parrain sombre et austère. De cet homme effrayant qui pourtant ne lui avait jamais fait peur.

Il avait dévoilé à quel point il avait adoré passé du temps à observer son parrain brasser des potions quand il était petit garçon. De sa fascination quand l'homme avait décidé de lui transmettre son savoir, avant même qu'il ne sache lire, en commentant chaque geste qu'il faisait.

Il avait raconté comment Severus venait chaque dimanche pour le conduire dans les bois ou les champs afin de cueillir certains ingrédients et lui apprendre à reconnaître ce dont il aurait probablement un jour besoin s'il devenait potionniste.

Sous l'œil attentif de Harry, il décrivit un homme renfermé mais au grand cœur. Même si Severus Rogue torturerait probablement sans sourciller quiconque dirait de lui qu'il avait un grand cœur.

Harry découvrit également que Severus Rogue se comportait avec ses Serpentard comme un père, les protégeant toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Il avait beau les favoriser en public, face au reste de l'école, il se montrait intransigeant en privé, leur donnant des retenues en toute discrétion.

Après tout, comme avait coutume de répéter l'homme, leur maison était d'ores et déjà mal vue, autant la favoriser honteusement un peu pour équilibrer la balance.

A force de parler, Drago s'était endormi paisiblement. Et maintenant, Harry était pensif, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait appris sur le Maître des potions.

Si en première année il avait eu cette conversation, il aurait refusé d'y croire, purement et simplement. Il aurait hurlé que le professeur Rogue était bien trop mauvais pour avoir un cœur.

Mais… Mais beaucoup de choses avaient changé, et son regard sur l'enseignant avait déjà commencé à changer. Maintenant qu'il lui faisait confiance,il pouvait tout à fait imaginer l'homme patient et attentif qui avait initié un jeune Drago à son art. Et il regretta de n'avoir eu personne comme ça dans sa vie.

Son propre parrain avait été comme une étoile filante. Disparu avant d'avoir pu vraiment briller dans la vie de Harry. Il idolâtrait toujours autant Sirius, il lui manquait toujours autant, mais… Mais ils n'avaient pas eu de complicité à eux. Ils étaient réunis par le souvenir de James et Lily avant de pouvoir se connaître véritablement.

Il se laissa glisser doucement dans le sommeil avec un remerciement muet au garçon à ses côtés qui lui avait offert un Noël parfait.

Lorsque Harry s'éveilla le lendemain, Drago était déjà debout, et il était en train de disposer le petit déjeuner sur la table. Le Gryffondor l'observa préparer le thé, avec des gestes assurés, et il sourit en se disant qu'une partie de sa dextérité était probablement due à son apprentissage précoce des potions.

\- Malefoy ? Comment s'est passé ton premier cours privé de potions ?

Drago grimaça en roulant des yeux.

\- Ça s'est terminé par une explosion.

Harry resta un moment bouche bée, persuadé que le Serpentard allait avouer que c'était une plaisanterie, mais les rougeurs sur ses joues finirent par le convaincre que Malefoy avait bel et bien fait un jour exploser un chaudron.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

\- Peut être que tout n'est pas perdu pour moi dans ce cas !

Drago ricana.

\- Nous savons tous les deux que tu es un cas désespéré…

Ils échangèrent un regard avant de sourire.

Drago en observant Harry du coin de l'œil se rendait compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détendu. Le Gryffondor semblait en permanence hanté, avec un ombre au fond de son regard d'absinthe. Parler de ses parents, parler de tout autre sujet qui ne ramenait pas à la guerre, au retour de Voldemort ou à son destin funeste lui avait permis de repousser un instant l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête pour se comporter comme un adolescent normal.

Son sourire, son rire serrèrent un instant le cœur de Drago et il se rendit compte qu'il appréciait le jeune homme. Il avait oublié ses préjugés et il avait appris à le connaître. Il était le premier surpris de découvrir qu'il avait une farouche envie de le protéger, comme s'il était fragile.

Pourtant, il ne l'avouerait pas. Il se trouvait face à un sorcier extrêmement puissant. Il ne doutait pas que Harry pourrait changer le monde sorcier pour le façonner selon sa volonté s'il lui en prenait l'envie.

Harry Potter était définitivement apte à se défendre lui-même. A se protéger. Mais il était encore un jeune homme naïf et plein d'illusions, qui n'avait pas été élevé dans le monde sorcier. Et Drago se sentait l'âme d'un protecteur quand il voyait l'éclat de ses yeux émeraude se ternir.

Le Serpentard masqua son inquiétude sous un sourire, et lança une plaisanterie moqueuse en tendant un croissant au Survivant. Celui-ci le prit pour mordre dedans avec un grand sourire.

Et Drago espéra qu'il y aurait beaucoup d'autres moments partagés comme celui-ci.


	18. Les yeux de la tête

Plus tard dans la journée, Harry et Drago s'étaient résolus à se séparer pour rejoindre leurs maisons respectives.

Drago se rendit directement dans les appartements de son parrain décidé à lui offrir son cadeau. Severus l'attendait de pied ferme, inquiet de ne pas l'avoir vu au traditionnel réveillon de Noël, pas plus qu'au petit déjeuner.

Avec un grand sourire, Drago lui tendit son paquet, en geste de paix et en espérant que cela calmerait suffisamment son parrain quand il lui avouerait qu'il avait passé tout son temps avec Potter.

L'homme ne fut pas dupe mais prit le paquet avec un demi-sourire. Il perdit un peu de son flegme en l'ouvrant et en découvrant un coffret ouvragé empli d'ingrédients rares dont des crins de licorne.

\- Ça a du te coûter les yeux de la tête !

Drago sourit sans répondre et haussa les épaules. Après tout, sa famille était riche et il savait que le présent plairait au maître des potions.

\- Merci infiniment Drago. C'est un cadeau merveilleux.

Après l'avoir enlacé et brièvement serré dans ses bras, Severus se recula et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Bien. Maintenant tu vas me dire où tu étais passé. J'ai bien remarqué ton absence au réveillon, jeune homme.

Drago soupira.

\- Avec Potter.

Il observa le regard noir se troubler.

\- Vous vous êtes battus de nouveau ?

Drago écarquilla les yeux un instant puis grogna, une moue vexée sur le visage. Il en voulait un peu à son parrain de penser qu'il était suffisamment stupide de vouloir aider Potter pour se battre avec lui tout de suite après.

\- Absolument pas. Nous avons passé un moment amical.

Le jeune homme ne manqua pas le froncement de sourcils de son parrain. L'homme soupira finalement, avec un air fatigué.

\- Je suppose que tu vas me demander de faire quelque chose ?

Drago hésita, ne sachant pas trop comment verbaliser ce qu'il pensait.

\- Pourquoi Dumbledore tient tant à envoyer Potter chez ces moldus ?

\- Albus est persuadé qu'une magie ancestrale est à l'oeuvre. Que le sacrifice de sa mère a permis la mise en place d'une protection et que le sang des Evans est le seul rempart contre les ténèbres. Mais ce genre de Magie est… méconnu, et il suppose qu'il faut entretenir le lien.

\- Donc, même si Potter est battu, le Directeur l'enverra quand même là-bas en disant que c'est pour son bien ?

Severus se frotta le visage en se sentant vieux et épuisé. La guerre le minait, comme son rôle d'espion.

\- Oui.

Drago rougit brusquement, et serra les poings de rage. Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, la colère suintait de chacun de ses mots.

\- Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Il ne doit plus y aller !

\- Drago…

\- Non ! Chaque année, tu jures d'aider ceux qui sont… maltraités. Tu as sauvé Théo sans hésiter. Mais si tu abandonnes Potter… Personne ne te fera plus confiance. Je ne te ferais plus confiance.

Severus gronda.

\- Drago !

Ils se défièrent un instant du regard, puis le maître des potions soupira avant de reprendre

\- Je ne peux rien faire. Albus ne cédera pas car l'enjeu est trop important. Il s'agit de l'avenir du monde sorcier.

Drago ne s'était jamais rebellé jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait eu une vie tranquille et bien protégée, à l'abri des tracas de toute sorte. Il était habitué à obtenir ce qu'il voulait - parfois même avant qu'il ne le demande.

Pour la première fois, il demandait pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui, et il se voyait refuser ce qu'il avait demandé. La pilule était amère, parce que de tout ce qu'il avait voulu, sa dernière demande était la plus importante et celle qui lui tenait le plus à cœur. Sauver Potter.

Le jeune homme serra les poings de rage.

\- Tu ne peux ou tu ne veux ? Encore une vengeance parrain ?

Le Serpentard savait pertinemment être injuste et il se doutait que son statut d'espion l'obligeait à marcher en permanence sur des œufs de peur d'être démasqué. Mais il était effrayé et inquiet et il aurait aimé que son parrain le rassure en lui prouvant qu'il était toujours aussi puissant. Suffisamment puissant pour sauver Harry Potter.

Face à l'accusation, Severus s'était raidi. Il commençait à prendre la mesure de la détermination de Drago et il ne comprenait pas comment deux ennemis avaient pu d'un coup se rapprocher. Comment Potter avait il pu en si peu de temps s'assurer la loyauté et la collaboration de Drago ?

D'une voix glaciale, il demanda à Drago de partir, pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Les poings serrés son filleul se leva, et ses yeux prirent le tranchant de l'acier pour lui répondre.

\- Tu avais promis de l'aider.

L'accusation était claire dans la voix du blondinet. Et il avait laissé sa colère et sa déception transparaître dans chacun de ses mots.

Severus ne répondit pas et le regarda partir en soupirant. Il allait devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec son filleul pour essayer de comprendre ce que le gamin attendait de son rapprochement soudain avec Potter, ainsi que de son envie de le protéger absolument.

Il savait que Drago était sensible aux maltraitances depuis que son monde doré avait volé en éclat lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'un de ses meilleurs amis était battu par son père. Le jeune homme avait fait de la sécurité de Théodore Nott une priorité et s'était investi comme jamais auparavant.

Mais même si ses intentions étaient bonnes, Severus allait devoir lui faire comprendre que son comportement avec Potter était dangereux, pour lui, pour ses parents et même pour le Gryffondor.

Drago sortit du bureau de son parrain avec le sentiment d'avoir été trahi. Il était furieux après Severus, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il ne pouvait pas pour une fois traiter Potter comme n'importe quel autre étudiant de Poudlard. Il avait été clair dès le premier jour que leur professeur de potion détestait Harry Potter. Si au départ il s'en réjoui, il prenait conscience que la situation ne l'amusait plus vraiment. Et qu'il trouvait vraiment puérile la réaction de son parrain depuis que ses parents lui avaient avoué la raison de la haine de Severus contre un Potter.


	19. Vingt points

Depuis qu'ils avaient conclu leur trêve, Harry et Drago étaient prudents pour ne pas afficher leurs nouvelles relations. Cependant, c'était les vacances de Noël et ils avaient légèrement relâché leur vigilance.

En discutant ensemble dans le couloir, ils ne s'étaient pas méfiés, d'autant plus qu'ils étaient dans un couloir peu fréquenté, près des cachots. En dehors des périodes de cours, personne n'y passait jamais.

Lorsque un hurlement retentit, ils sursautèrent, ne comprenant pas immédiatement que le cri de rage leur était destiné. Zacharias Smith venait de les remarquer, et il se jeta sur eux en hurlant.

Ses insultes allèrent d'abord à Drago, le traitant de Mangemort et le menaçant des pires tortures. Harry, choqué, n'avait eu que le temps de s'interposer pour que le Poufsouffle ne se jette pas sur Drago. Il avait matérialisé un bouclier protecteur presque involontairement, une réaction de défense de sa magie innée.

Voir ses attaques rester sans effet avait décuplé la rage de Smith qui s'attaqua alors à Harry. Il jalousait le jeune homme, et ne perdait jamais une occasion de glisser des commentaires désobligeants sur le Survivant. Aussi il n'hésita pas à reporter ses insultes sur le Gryffondor.

\- Traître ! Tu es l'un d'eux ! Tu es un monstre !

Smith ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais ses insultes avaient un goût amer de déjà-vu pour Harry, qui pouvait presque entendre la voix de son oncle se superposer à celle de son camarade.

Harry avait réagi à une vitesse folle et les avait protégés, mais il n'était pas vraiment en mesure de réfléchir, perdu dans son enfer personnel, où son oncle cruel le battait en l'insultant. Il n'était que réactions, protégeant juste Drago des sorts que l'adolescent furieux essayait de leur envoyer.

Au contraire, Drago avait été surpris par l'attaque mais s'était rapidement repris une fois qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était protégé. Il avait retenu un compliment à l'intention de Potter pour ses réflexes et sa puissance, décidant qu'il le lui dirait quand ils seraient seuls.

Puis, il s'était rendu compte que le Gryffondor tremblait comme une feuille et semblait perdu. Il se plaça près de lui et il se rendit compte que ses yeux verts étaient ternes et dilatés.

Le Sang-pur ne comprit pas immédiatement. Puis, il se souvint de Théo, et de la panique qui avait saisi son ami un jour où Goyle s'était mis à hurler dans le dortoir. La voix de leur camarade un peu idiot avait rappelé Nott sénior à son fils, et celui-ci avait paniqué. Il avait été dans le même état que Potter, comme déconnecté, plongé dans ses souvenirs.

Drago sortit sa baguette, se tenant prêt à toute éventualité et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

\- Potter ? Allez, me laisse pas. Je suis à tes côtés.

Le Serpentard se tenait prêt. Son père lui avait appris des sorts de magie noire, et il n'hésiterait pas à s'en servir pour éloigner ce cancrelat d'eux. Il avait terriblement peur que Harry au fond de sa panique ne perde le contrôle de sa magie et ne provoque un incident… Il avait été instruit par son père dès son plus jeune âge de la façon dont se passaient les choses dans le monde magique, et il savait pertinemment que Harry Potter avait plus que quiconque des ennemis, y compris au sein du Ministère.

Il suffirait de peu pour que son tout nouvel ami ne se retrouve avec un aller simple pour Azkaban, tout Sauveur qu'il fut…

\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Drago fut tellement soulagé qu'il sentit ses jambes flageoler, bien qu'il ne montra aucun signe de faiblesse. Que ce soit parmi tous les professeurs son parrain qui ait assisté à la scène était une bénédiction.

Smith, trop perdu dans la fureur n'avait pas fait attention et continuer de les invectiver en leur lançant sans relâche des sorts de plus en plus vicieux. Une main se posa brutalement sur son épaule, le faisant glapir, et il se trouva face à un maître des potions furieux.

\- Smith. Vingt points en moins pour Poufsouffle. Vous serez en retenue avec Rusard tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. De plus votre comportement inqualifiable sera porté à la connaissance de votre directrice de maison, et du Directeur.

Ce dernier, blême, était sur le point de protester mais la lueur dangereuse qu'il vit dans les yeux de son professeur de potions le convainquit de se taire. Après un dernier regard haineux aux deux garçons il repartit, non sans que Rogue ne lui ait confisqué sa baguette. Il aurait à la récupérer auprès de Dumbledore.

Lorsqu'il avait été attiré par les éclats de voix, Severus avait grogné. Il s'attendait à tomber sur une bagarre entre deux étudiants mais certainement pas à la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux. Un idiot de Poufsouffle hurlait et jetait des sorts. Face à lui, son filleul et Potter, côte à côte. Son filleul semblait chercher une solution à la situation tandis que Potter semblait ailleurs, bien qu'il y ait un bouclier opaque devant eux.

Il leur avait jeté un regard inquiet puis avait détourné son regard, décidé à s'occuper en premier lieu de leur agresseur avant de s'inquiéter du reste.

Lorsqu'il avait arraché la baguette des mains de Smith, il avait surpris un mouvement du coin de l'œil et avait été surpris de voir Drago prendre Potter dans ses bras pour lui parler. Le bouclier les entourait toujours, mais Drago semblait ne pas s'en soucier.

Une fois l'élève parti, il s'était approché doucement.

\- Potter ?

Drago lui avait jeté un regard noir, n'oubliant pas les réticences de son parrain à aider le jeune homme qu'il tenait contre lui. Severus l'ignora, et fronça les sourcils.

\- Un sortilège l'a touché ?

Drago montra les dents.

\- Non ! Théo… Théo s'est retrouvé dans cet état une fois quand… Quand des souvenirs lui sont revenus.

Severus sentit le sang quitter son visage, horrifié. Une fois de plus, le fantôme de l'enfant qu'il avait été se rappela à son bon souvenir, et il dût mobiliser toute son énergie pour repousser son souvenir.

\- Il est en état de choc.

Drago après un regard furieux à son parrain, passa un bras autour de la taille de Harry et l'entraîna à sa suite vers sa maison. Il ne restait que peu de Serpentard et aucun qui eut des parents Mangemorts. Il soupira alors que Harry le suivait sans protester.

\- Allez Potter. C'est terminé.

Il soupira, ravalant un sanglot de soulagement en voyant Harry cligner des yeux et commencer à réagir.


	20. Prix Nobel de la Paix

Lorsque Albus l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, Severus avait grogné d'agacement. Il savait parfaitement que son vieux fou de mentor voulait lui parler au sujet de Potter. Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, c'était presque l'unique sujet de conversation.

Avec un soupir fatigué, il s'y rendit, se demandant si Albus allait finalement réussir à le rendre dingue avant que la guerre ne soit terminée. Tout grand sorcier qu'il fut, Dumbledore se comportait parfois comme un enfant.

Il fut accueilli par un sourire et une offre pour une tasse de thé, qu'il refusa comme à son habitude. Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance au directeur… Mais s'il avait été à sa place il en aurait profité pour glisser quelques gouttes de veritaserum dans le breuvage de ses interlocuteurs.

Dumbledore l'observa un instant avec un sourire, les yeux pétillants de satisfaction.

\- Mon cher Severus…

Severus resta impassible. Albus semblait toujours s'amuser énormément de leurs conversations, essayant de faire réagir son irascible maître des potions.

\- Venez en au fait, Albus. J'ai du travail qui m'attend.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr mon ami…

Severus se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Dumbledore sembla un moment déçu de ne pas obtenir plus de réactions, comme à chaque fois.

\- Je tenais à vous féliciter mon ami.

Le seul signe de surprise chez le professeur de potions fut un très léger haussement de sourcils.

\- Vraiment ?

Le manque d'intérêt du professeur fit soupirer Dumbledore qui haussa les épaules.

\- Je me dois vous féliciter d'avoir favorisé le rapprochement entre Drago Malefoy et notre Harry.

Severus retint une grimace d'exaspération, refusant de commenter. Il savait que la suite de l'entretien serait probablement déplaisante pour lui.

Après avoir siroté un peu de thé, Dumbledore reprit.

\- Pensez-vous que le jeune Malefoy accepterait de… servir nos intérêts ?

Cette fois, Severus ne put retenir un geste d'exaspération.

\- Il est hors de question que vous demandiez à un gamin inexpérimenté de devenir espion ! C'est bien trop dangereux !

Albus sourit doucement et eut un geste d'apaisement.

\- Voyons, voyons mon ami. Vous n'étiez pas vraiment plus vieux lorsque vous avez commencé. Et regardez-vous, vous avez survécu.

\- Êtes-vous sérieux, Albus ?

\- Je ne minimise pas…

\- Les tortures ? Les risques ? L'absence de vie normale ?

Dumbledore détourna le regard légèrement. Severus soupira, refrénant l'envie de se passer une main sur le visage.

\- Severus…

\- Non Albus. Trahir et devenir un espion était mon choix. Parce que je devais… expier mes erreurs. J'ai causé la mort de mon amie, et si je n'avais pas eu cette affreuse marque sur le bras… Mais Drago Malefoy n'est pas marqué. Il n'a rien fait de mal. Je refuse que l'on se serve de lui, parce que ce gamin n'aura jamais de vie normale une fois entré dans les ténèbres.

\- C'est probablement la seule façon pour qu'il soit libre. Lui et tous les autres gamins qui passent ici.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire Albus. Ça ne serait pas juste de faire une victime de plus. Vous ne concourrez pas pour le prix Nobel de la Paix, n'en faites pas autant face à moi.

Dumbledore soupira en lissant sa barbe d'un geste absent.

\- Nous verrons au sujet de Drago mon ami. Nous verrons quand le moment sera venu.

Severus grogna sans répondre. Dumbledore but une nouvelle gorgée de thé d'un air absent. Puis il reprit.

\- Et ce cher Harry ? Comment va-t-il ?

Le maître des potions se tendit, tout en faisant en sorte de cacher au mieux sa réaction en la masquant par une grimace de dédain comme il l'avait toujours fait.

\- Comme à son habitude je suppose. Je ne vais certainement pas commencer à le materner.

Dumbledore soupira et le regarda d'un air sévère.

\- Severus vous savez bien qu'il…

\- Ne gâchez pas votre éloquence Albus. Vous me répétez la même chose depuis que cet insupportable gosse est arrivé ici.

Severus réprima un rire sarcastique en voyant le vieux sorcier se retenir de protester.

Il n'allait certainement pas lui faire le plaisir de complimenter le gamin… De la même manière, il ne parlerait pas de ce qu'il avait découvert à son sujet.

La logique voudrait qu'il avertisse son mentor des mauvais traitement que subissait Potter. C'était son rôle en tant que professeur d'avertir le directeur de son établissement qu'un élève était potentiellement en danger.

C'était aussi son rôle en tant que protecteur du gamin.

Cependant un vague malaise persistait en lui. C'était le même malaise qu'il avait eu en parlant du cas de Potter avec son filleul, et c'était une peur qui avait tendance à le hanter de plus en plus depuis le début de l'année, plus précisément depuis qu'il avait vu les marques sur le corps de Harry.

Il pouvait accepter que Dumbledore oblige le gosse à aller chez son oncle et sa tante même s'il n'y était pas heureux pour sa protection. Il pouvait concevoir que le vieux sorcier n'avait pas eu le temps de trouver d'autre solution après la mort de James et Lily… Mais après ça, il avait eu onze longues années pour changer d'avis et intervenir.

Or, Albus ne l'avait pas fait.

Dumbledore pouvait prétendre qu'il n'avait pas voulu intervenir dans le monde moldu.

Mais Harry Potter était un sorcier à part entière maintenant. Un sorcier puissant, issu d'une famille noble. Plus encore, il était le Sauveur. Le Survivant. L'Élu. Celui qui devait vaincre et apporter la paix au monde sorcier.

Severus pourrait pardonner des négligences de la part de son mentor. Il pourrait accepter qu'Albus ait eut la faiblesse de croire qu'un couple de moldus prendrait soin correctement d'un enfant sorcier.

Il pourrait passer sur tout ce que le gamin ne connaissait pas - leurs coutumes, ses origines.

Mais il ne pourrait pas pardonner à Albus Dumbledore - tout grand sorcier qu'il fut - d'avoir laissé le gamin repartir chaque année chez sa famille moldue en sachant qu'il était battu.

Il préférait ne rien dire, garder sous silence ses découvertes et essayer de trouver une solution pour protéger le gosse, même s'il devait pour ça se rendre chez les moldus et rappeler à Pétunia qu'il se souvenait d'elle et qu'il avait maintenant le pouvoir de lui faire extrêmement mal pour l'empêcher de lever de nouveau la main sur son neveu.

Voyant le regard interrogateur d'Albus posé sur lui, il soupira et se leva.

\- J'ai du travail.

Le Directeur lui fit un léger sourire en hochant la tête.

\- Bien Severus. Nous reparlerons du cas du jeune Malefoy.


	21. Se grouiller

\- Allez mec ! Grouille-toi un peu !

Harry soupira et se retint de protester. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant il s'éloignait de Ron et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

Il adorait toujours autant son meilleur ami, mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusions à son sujet. Comme Hermione avait l'habitude de le dire, Ronald Weasley avait pour habitude de se montrer immature et un peu trop réactif. Harry avait conscience que le rouquin le suivrait en enfer pour combattre. Sans aucune hésitation, sans même remettre en doute son jugement.

Pourtant, Ron hurlerait comme une banshee s'il apprenait que son meilleur ami discutait civilement avec Drago Malefoy. Et il essaierait probablement de lui jeter des sortilèges s'il lui avouait qu'il lui avait offert son amitié.

Aussi, le plus simple pour Harry dans un premier de temps était de cacher son amitié avec Drago et de s'éloigner un peu de Ron. Il avait besoin de réfléchir tranquillement à tout ça, sans être influencé par les bouderies de son Gryffondor d'ami.

Hermione serait probablement une épaule solide pour se confier, mais il ne voulait pas placer la jeune fille dans une situation délicate. Ils étaient tous les deux ses amis et il savait que Ron avait des vues sur la lionne. Il ne demanderait pas à Hermione de trahir Ron en lui mentant.

Pour l'instant, la situation lui convenait. Les moments qu'il passait avec Drago étaient apaisants et lui faisaient oublier un peu l'histoire des horcruxes. Même si Drago était aussi lié que lui à la guerre, ils arrivaient à oublier un peu la situation. Ils parlaient calmement pour la première fois de leur scolarité et déjà Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer en revenir à leurs disputes passées.

Au contraire, lorsqu'il était avec Ron, il ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il lui cachait au sujet des horcruxes. Que ce fut au sujet des reliques monstrueuses ou de sa propre implication. Les plaisanteries de Ron n'arrivaient pas à lui faire oublier que d'ici peu, il serait probablement obligé de se sacrifier pour les sauver tous.

Injustement, il en voulait à Ron d'avoir ce que lui avait toujours désiré sans n'avoir jamais rien fait. Ron avait une famille nombreuse et aimante. Un foyer chaleureux. Une future petite-amie, un avenir radieux.

Le pire pour lui, restait les nombreuses crises de jalousies de Ron à l'encontre de sa richesse ou de sa célébrité. Comme si ses gallions étaient le plus important alors qu'il n'atteindrait probablement jamais l'âge adulte.

Il se savait injuste envers Ron. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Et alors que Ron le pressait pour se rendre à l'entraînement de Quiddich, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir en colère contre le rouquin qui faisait des repas et du Quiddich ses priorités.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre à Ron de façon désagréable, il croisa le regard soucieux de Hermione et se sentit aussitôt honteux de son cheminement de pensées.

Au lieu d'en vouloir à Ron de vivre normalement il devrait pourtant être soulagé que son meilleur ami, son presque frère ait une vie meilleure. Il devrait être heureux de le voir penser au sport, et s'enthousiasmer encore pour sa passion.

Lui, il volait maintenant pour se vider la tête. Il aimait sentir le vent dans ses cheveux emmêlés et il ne se sentait vivant que lorsqu'il plongeait en risquant sa vie. Il avait perdu la passion du Quiddich, parce qu'il se rendait compte qu'il ne savait pas s'il serait encore en vie au prochain match.

Il se leva en soupirant et marmonna alors que Ron le bousculait en plaisantant sur son humeur massacrante. Et Harry se sentit mal en évitant le regard de Hermione tout en prenant son balai avec un manque de motivation évident.

Sans un mot, il suivit Ron qui piaffait d'impatience, faisant semblant d'être attentif à ses paroles joyeuses. Une fois arrivés à l'extérieur du château cependant, Ron se tut brusquement. Puis, il s'arrêta et agrippa le bras de Harry, le serrant un peu fort, suffisamment pour qu'il soit pleinement attentif.

\- Alors ? Qu'est ce que Ron l'empoté a encore fait contre le Grand Harry Potter ?

Harry fronça les sourcils, la colère grondant en lui. Il s'obligea pourtant à rester calme pour ne pas envenimer les choses.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je sais parfaitement que tu me prends pour un idiot, mais j'ai bien vu que tu m'évitais…

\- Je…

Ron le bouscula, un rictus mauvais aux lèvres.

\- Ferme-la. Avant de mentir un peu plus.

Harry haussa les épaules et se détourna, reprenant le chemin du terrain de Quiddich, serrant son balai jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses doigts ne blanchissent. Il entendit Ron se mettre en route à sa suite d'un pas lourd, et son ami ne le rattrapa pas, le laissant le précéder.

Harry avait tenu près de deux heures avant de craquer et de quitter le terrain de Quiddich, leur disant de se débrouiller sans lui. Il avait quitté le terrain sur son balai, accélérant brusquement en direction de la forêt interdite, sachant que personne ne pourrait le rattraper.

Alors qu'il volait à toute allure, ne faisant confiance qu'à son instinct, il essayait de déterminer s'il se sentait déçu d'avoir quitté l'équipe des Gryffondor. Il ne doutait pas que McGonagall allait en faire une attaque et qu'il aurait probablement droit à un sermon sur le fait de mettre en danger la victoire de sa maison, mais il s'en moquait pour l'instant.

Il décida que l'important pour lui était de pouvoir continuer à voler.

Il soupira en pensant qu'en plus de McGonagall, Hermione allait aussi lui tomber sur le dos pour le désaccord qu'il avait désormais avec Ron. La jeune fille essaierait de les réconcilier, mais après avoir passé deux heures à subir les remarques de celui qui se prétendait son meilleur ami, il estimait avoir le droit de s'éloigner.

Dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, une Hermione incrédule écoutait le résumé de leur entraînement par Ginny et Katie. Et lorsque Ron arriva, elle se déchaîna sur lui, le traitant d'idiot. Sans les deux joueuses de Quidditch pour les séparer, ils se seraient probablement entretués. Aussi, avec un regard glacial et furieux, Hermione monta dans son dortoir tandis que Ron allait bouder dans son coin.


	22. Macusa

Harry avait été convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore une fois de plus. Quand il arriva, il se tendit en croisant le regard de Severus Rogue, espérant que le Directeur n'allait pas se décider à parler des horcruxes. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir garder son calme sur le sujet, et il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que Dumbledore sache qu'il était au courant de tout.

Lorsque la cheminée du bureau Directorial s'illumina et que Tonks en sortit en trébuchant, Harry se mit à rire de plaisir et se jeta dans les bras de la jeune Auror.

\- Tonks !

\- Harry ! Tu vas bien ? Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

La cheminée s'illumina à nouveau et Kingsley en sortit, dépliant sa haute taille avec son élégance habituelle. Il fut suivit de près par Maugrey-Fol-Oeil, qui jeta un bref coup d'œil à Harry avant de se mettre à observer le bureau de Dumbledore - comme si tous les ennemis du vieil homme étaient cachés parmi les bibelots étranges.

Ils s'installèrent tous et Dumbledore proposa du thé. Harry refusa rapidement, et observa le Directeur en préparer pour Tonks et lui-même.

Kingley attendit patiemment la fin du cérémonial avant de se gratter la gorge.

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers lui.

\- J'ai reçu des nouvelles du MACUSA aujourd'hui.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Tonks lui sourit.

\- Le MACUSA est l'organisation des Aurors américains, Harry.

Le jeune homme la remercia en souriant et Kingsley reprit.

\- Donc. Apparemment, ils reçoivent un nombre de demande de visa très important en ce moment.

Maugrey haussa les épaules.

\- Tant de mystères pour si peu ? Probablement des sang-mêlés ou nés-moldus qui s'éloignent. Beaucoup ont encore en souvenir les atrocités de la dernière fois, avant qu'IL ne disparaisse.

Kingsley reprit patiemment, sans montrer le moindre agacement d'avoir été une fois de plus interrompu.

\- Justement. C'est ce qu'ils ont pensé au premier abord - et ce que nous avons pensé, ici, en Angleterre. Cependant, il y a eu plusieurs noms qui ont tiré des sonnettes d'alarmes au Ministère. Il semblerait que la majeure partie de l'exode auquel nous assistons correspond à des Sang-purs.

Dumbledore avait posé le menton dans ses mains jointes et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Harry se trémoussa doucement sur sa chaise, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait été convoqué. Habituellement il était laissé à l'écart de ces réunions, surtout quand ça ne le concernait pas directement.

Tonks soupira.

\- Ça n'a aucun sens ! Les sang-purs sont à l'abri des exactions des Mangemorts !

Harry s'éclaircit la voix et rougit quand tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il nota un rictus amusé sur les lèvres de son professeur de potions et posa sa question, essayant de se convaincre que s'il avait été invité c'était pour participer également.

\- Est-ce des départs de toutes les catégories de sorciers ? Je veux dire, les Sangs-mêlés ou les nés-moldus partent-ils aussi ?

Kingsley sourit et une lueur d'approbation passa sur son visage, rassurant Harry.

\- C'est ce qui est étrange. Les demandes de Visa ne concernent pour l'instant que les Sang-purs.

Comme il ne quittait pas Harry des yeux, celui-ci posa une nouvelle question, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il réfléchissait à l'intérêt d'une telle réunion.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi y'a t'il eu des sonnettes d'alarmes ? Les Sang-purs sont sous surveillance ?

Le sorcier face à lui sourit de nouveau et hocha la tête, satisfait.

\- En temps normal, le Ministère n'est pas sensé surveiller qui que ce soit.

Maugrey et Rogue émirent des reniflements moqueurs que tout le monde ignora. Kingsley continua, imperturbable, sans quitter Harry des yeux.

\- Cependant, suite à certaines difficultés à enfermer tous les Mangemorts lors de la dernière guerre, le Ministère a placé un certain nombre de… surveillances sur une catégorie de sorciers. Ceux dont l'allégeance à Vous-savez-qui était certaine mais qui s'en sont sortis sans dommages.

Harry soupira.

\- Vous essayez de nous dire que des partisans de Voldemort fuient le pays ? Alors qu'il est de retour et qu'il semble… bien parti pour reprendre le pouvoir ?

Tonks allait protester mais Harry la coupa.

\- J'ai conscience qu'être aussi jeune est vu comme un handicap pour de nombreux sorciers. Voldemort doit être sûr de sa victoire je suppose, donc ses partisans devraient l'être également.

Il croisa le regard moqueur de Rogue et se retint de ne pas lui tirer la langue. Kingsley grogna légèrement.

\- Je n'aurais pas présenté les choses de cette façon, mais il est évident que quitter l'Angleterre alors que… Vous-savez-qui n'a pas encore perdu la moindre bataille depuis son retour est intriguant.

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

\- Peut être ne souhaitent-ils pas prêter allégeance à nouveau. Je suppose que la distance affecte l'efficacité de la marque ?

Severus prit la parole.

\- Ils n'auraient pas eu à aller si loin. Le sud de la France était suffisant pour que l'appel de la marque soit neutralisé.

Maugrey se mit à marmonner, mais personne ne prêta attention à lui. Il était probablement en train d'imaginer un complot d'envergure, et Harry était prêt à parier que d'ici la fin de la réunion, le vieil homme paranoïaque supposerait que le Macusa était une branche des Mangemorts.

Kingsley fit tourner un instant sa baguette entre ses doigts, avant de prendre de nouveau la parole.

\- Toujours est-il que nos collègues outre-Atlantique sont très inquiets de voir autant de… Mangemorts sur leurs terres. Ils ont gardé en mémoire les attaques de Grindelwald lorsque leur monde a failli être exposé…

Harry prit à nouveau la parole, sans réfléchir.

\- Ils veulent peut être aller dans un pays où la langue leur est familière ?

\- Si je n'avais pas vérifié les stocks de ma réserve pas plus tard que cette semaine, je parierai que je suis face à Miss Granger sous Polynectar. Quand avez-vous donc appris à réfléchir ?

Harry s'empourpra violemment sous les paroles du professeur de potions, mais ne se sentit pas vexé. Les mots sonnaient comme une insulte mais ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à un compliment un peu tordu…

Tonks de son côté s'était immédiatement insurgée et réprimandait vertement Severus, ses cheveux changeant de couleur à toute vitesse.

Maugrey ramena le calme en claquant sa canne contre le sol.

\- Et bien… Gardons tout ce petit monde sous surveillance !


	23. étourdi

Harry avait rejoint Hermione dans le parc de Poudlard à sa demande malgré la température glaciale. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'elle le vit.

\- Hermione ! Ça avait l'air important…

La jeune fille hocha la tête en souriant avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Elle se mordilla les lèvres en pensant que son ami avait l'air ailleurs depuis quelques temps.

Cependant, en arrivant près d'elle, il s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, furieux, en voyant Ron à ses côtés.

Depuis leur dispute et son départ de l'équipe de Quidditch, les relations entre lui et Ron étaient glaciales et plus que tendues. Et il ne se sentait définitivement pas d'humeur pour une dispute de plus.

Ils ne se parlaient plus et s'ignoraient. Harry détournait le regard quand il croisait Ron, et Ron riait un peu trop fort avec les autres quand Harry entrait dans la salle commune.

Hermione avait bien tenté de les réconcilier mais elle s'était heurtée à deux fortes têtes, qui ne voulaient pas céder le premier.

Après des jours à tenter l'impossible, elle avait reçu le soutien inattendu des joueurs de leur équipe de Quidditch qui désespéraient d'avoir perdu leur meilleur attrapeur de mémoire de Gryffondor.

Aussi, Ron avait dû ravaler sa fierté quand l'équipe lui avait posé un ultimatum : où il ramenait Harry dans l'équipe, où il perdait sa place de gardien.

Décidé à ne pas perdre le Quidditch, il abdiqua face à la pression et accepta de laisser Hermione tenter de faire quelque chose.

La jeune fille, assurée de la collaboration de Ron avait décidé d'organiser une rencontre dans le parc, en terrain neutre. En attendant Harry, elle avait longuement sermonné Ron, en lui répétant qu'il ne devait pas se montrer agressif, moqueur ou accusateur face à Harry. Et qu'il pouvait toujours s'excuser d'avoir initié une dispute entre eux sans réel fondement.

De mauvaise humeur le rouquin avait tenté de protester, rappelant à Hermione que Harry s'était éloigné en premier, faisant passer le message qu'il n'appréciait pas leur compagnie. La lionne avait tenté d'arrondir les angles en lui rappelant que Harry avait probablement d'autres chats à fouetter que le Quidditch avec toutes les réunions de l'Ordre auxquelles il assistait.

Loin de calmer Ron, cette phrase anodine attisa la jalousie de Ron. Jalousie d'être tenu à l'écart de l'Ordre parce qu'il n'était pas Harry Potter. Jalousie de ne pas être celui qui était sur le devant de la scène. Jalousie envers Harry qui n'avait qu'à choisir ce qui augmenterait sa célébrité.

Aussi lorsque Harry arriva, les conditions étaient plutôt réunies pour une catastrophe que pour une réconciliation.

Le regard implorant de Hermione stoppa le mouvement de recul de Harry et il s'arrêta devant eux, évitant soigneusement le regard de celui qu'il avait considéré comme son frère. Hermione sourit vaillamment et tenta d'initier la conversation.

\- Harry ! C'est bien que tu sois venu.

Loin de répondre, Harry grogna. Hermione donna un coup de coude à Ron, comme pour le réveiller. Ce dernier sursauta et jeta un regard noir à son amie. Puis, évitant les yeux verts de Harry il grogna de vagues excuses.

\- Désolé pour … tu sais, l'entraînement. J'aurais… J'aurais pas du.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, et lui donna un nouveau de coude. Ron grommela d'un air buté, mais Hermione souffla le mot "gardien" et les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent.

Avec une mauvaise volonté évidente, il continua la litanie de ses excuses bancales - et pas vraiment sincères d'après ce que Harry pouvait en deviner en voyant sa tête des mauvais jours et son manque de motivation dans ses paroles.

Harry soupira brusquement et se calma légèrement face aux yeux suppliants de Hermione. Hermione qui en avait assez de jouer les intermédiaires, de devoir se partager sans fin entre ses deux amis. Hermione qui refusait de choisir entre eux.

Croyant que le silence de Harry était un début prometteur, Ron continua à parler, mêlant des reproches à ses excuses. Il s'était montré idiot, mais si Harry n'avait pas été si secret… Il y avait peut être été un peu fort, mais si Harry n'avait pas voulu tiré toute la couverture à lui…

Avec une sorte de fascination étrange, Harry observait celui qu'il pensait être son meilleur ami s'enflammer, prêt à de nouveau lui servir tous les reproches du monde. Harry aurait pu s'énerver. Lui hurler dessus. Le frapper.

Ça aurait eu le mérite de lui faire un bien fou, de punir Ron pour sa stupidité.

Mais il se rendit compte avec un certain détachement qu'il s'en moquait, parce que aussi loin que Ron ait été à ses côtés, ce dernier n'avait jamais pu comprendre que c'était mortellement sérieux.

Hermione stoppa Ron en le bousculant brusquement. Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, comprenant que leur amitié était à un tournant, et qu'ils n'en sortiraient probablement pas indemnes.

Ce fut Ron qui lança la salve suivante par une phrase anodine.

\- Je me suis excusé. Tu reviens dans l'équipe, mec ?

Hermione produisit un gargouillis étouffé, probablement prête à hurler sur Ron à propos de son manque flagrant de subtilité.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie.

Ron hurla de rage, et Harry eut un mouvement de recul face aux insultes qui fusaient. Hermione, avait les yeux écarquillés et une main plaquée sur la bouche, horrifiée. Elle attrapa la main de Harry et l'entraîna à sa suite, un peu étourdi.

\- Laisse le se calmer, Harry. C'est rien. C'est…

Harry ne répondit rien, pas alors que les vociférations de Ron retentissaient encore.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, et au calme, Hermione renifla doucement.

\- Dis-moi… Pourquoi as-tu refusé ? De reprendre ta place ? Tu… Tu aimes le Quidditch pourtant ?

Harry secoua la tête avant de se décider à répondre.

\- Ce n'est plus ma priorité. Je ne suis même pas sûr que ça l'ait été. C'est juste…

\- Harry. Es-tu sûr que ça va ?

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment, puis Harry lui offrit un sourire doux.

\- Oui. Je vais bien.

La lionne hésita quelques instants, comme si elle doutait de la réponse de son ami. Puis, elle abdiqua et ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Bien. C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin. De savoir que tu ailles bien.

Harry enlaça son amie, le cœur apaisé.


	24. Donc tu dis que

Après le fiasco de la tentative de réconciliation orchestré par Hermione, tout Poudlard savait que Harry Potter et Ron Weasley étaient en froid.

Harry s'attendait à un cirque comme celui qui avait précédé le tournoi des trois sorciers, mais finalement, il ne se passa rien de flagrant. Quelques regards un peu appuyés de Rogue et de Malefoy. Quelques moqueries des autres Serpentard. Le regard bleu de Dumbledore le suivant à la trace.

Pour autant, Harry se sentait étouffer au milieu de Poudlard. Il y avait trop de monde autour de lui, trop de regards. Alors, il finit par prendre la fuite et se réfugier dans un couloir un peu à l'écart. Il avait besoin de quelques heures sans un seul regard moqueur ou plein de pitié.

Il avait trouvé refuge derrière une armure, dans un couloir désert. Il ne savait même plus s'il était au cinquième ou au sixième étage…

Il avait passé un long moment seul quand il entendit des pas approcher. En soupirant il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Drago Malefoy qui approchait.

\- Malefoy.

\- Potter.

Drago s'adossa au mur à ses côtés en silence. Harry ne tint pas très longtemps avant de craquer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Un ricanement lui répondit.

\- Venu voir comment tu allais depuis… la trahison de la belette.

Harry gonfla les joues mais ne put empêcher un léger sourire de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

\- Toujours aussi délicat… Comment tu m'as trouvé ?

\- Le Baron est toujours ravi d'aider les Serpentard…

Le Gryffondor grogna et roula des yeux.

\- Trahi par un fichu fantôme…

Le silence retomba entre eux quelques instants avant que Drago n'insiste.

\- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Je t'ai demandé comment tu allais.

Une fois de plus cependant, Harry se montra contrariant avec le Serpentard en répondant par une autre question.

\- Si je te confie un secret, seras-tu capable de ne jamais en parler à personne ?

Drago soupira, agacé. Ce fichu Gryffondor était une plaie pour le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il avait été formé depuis son plus jeune âge à rester maître de lui même en toutes occasions. Mais voilà que face au Sauveur du monde magique, il s'enflammait à la moindre provocation.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse à la question élémentaire qu'il avait posé par pure politesse, il soupira. Puis grogna.

\- Sortilège du secret.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je répondais à ta question.

Potter l'observa l'œil rond un moment et Drago leva les yeux au ciel, s'efforçant de respirer profondément en pensant très fort qu'il ne voulait pas de mal à son camarade.

\- Pour que ton secret soit en sécurité. Le sortilège du secret m'interdirait d'en parler même si je le voulais. Merlin Potter ! Tu pourrais te renseigner sur…

\- Je te rappelle que je n'ai pas eu la chance de grandir dans le monde sorcier.

Drago détourna le regard sans répliquer. Après un court moment de silence, Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Et bien vas-y. Lance le sortilège du secret. Si tu peux le faire…

\- Bien entendu… Secretum.

Les yeux verts l'observaient avec attention et Drago haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu peux parler. Les secrets de l'Élu sont en sécurité.

Harry renifla.

\- C'est hilarant.

\- Potter…

\- Ok. Tu es le seul à… oublies. C'est juste que… Je vais mourir.

Drago hoqueta, choqué. Sans même s'en rendre compte il avait agrippé les bras de Harry et avait plongé ses prunelles de mercure au fond de ses deux lacs d'absinthe.

\- Mais…

Cependant Harry semblait perdu dans son monde, et il ignora l'intervention.

\- Lorsque Voldemort a tenté de me tuer bébé, il a… il a créé une abomination. C'était involontaire mais… il a fait de moi un de ses horcruxes. Il y a une partie de son âme emprisonnée en moi, et pour le vaincre je dois mourir. Tant que je suis en vie, je le maintiens en vie.

Drago secoua la tête, essayant de se reprendre.

\- Donc tu dis que si tu meurs, il meurt ? Pourquoi voudrait-il te tuer ?

\- Je dis que si je meurs, il devient mortel. Et il pourrait être tué. Je suppose qu'il n'est pas lui-même au courant des conséquences de… ce qui est arrivé la nuit où mes parents sont morts.

Drago lâcha doucement les bras de Harry.

\- Tes amis sont au courant ?

\- Non !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils aient pitié. Hermione passerait tout son temps à trouver une solution et… Elle ne doit pas savoir.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Parce que je ne pense pas que tu éprouveras de la pitié pour moi. Parce que tu… Tu es capable de comprendre quand quelque chose est impossible sans t'entêter à insister. Parce que si je te dis de laisser tomber, tu le feras.

Drago eut l'impression que son cœur était compressé, et la douleur qui lui traversa la poitrine le fit haleter un instant. Potter venait de lui offrir sa confiance, par ses paroles. Une fois de plus, il lui prouvait qu'ils se connaissaient totalement tous les deux.

Cependant, savoir qu'il pourrait abandonner Potter à son sort n'était pas quelque chose dont il pouvait être fier… jusqu'à ce qu'il décide qu'en Serpentard, Sang-pur et fils de Mangemort il avait accès à des ressources qui faisaient de lui l'unique personne à pouvoir trouver une solution si elle existait. Peut être alors qu'il pouvait dire que s'il abandonnait, ce serait parce qu'il n'y aurait vraiment aucune solution…

Il hocha résolument la tête et il croisa le regard un peu perdu de Potter.

\- Je suppose que ce que tu viens de me dire m'éclaire sur le "comment vas-tu" qui a été ma première question.

Harry sourit tristement.

\- Probablement.

\- Aurais-tu besoin que je te tienne la main en te permettant de te lamenter sur ton destin tragique ?

Une émotion passa brièvement sur le visage de Potter - soulagement ? Reconnaissance ? - avant de disparaître. Ce dernier le bouscula.

\- Enfoiré.

\- Je suis dépourvu de compassion, tu devrais le savoir.

Harry ricana.

\- J'ai cru remarquer effectivement que la compassion n'était pas ton fort.

\- Quoique… je pourrais découvrir ce sentiment lorsque je saurais où tu iras pour la Saint Valentin…

Harry leva théâtralement les yeux au ciel.

\- Je pense échapper à ce jour maudit en me trouvant une cachette…

Ils se mirent à rire ensemble et Harry se sentit soudain reconnaissant à Drago Malefoy de l'avoir écouté et aidé - à sa façon.


	25. J'aime...

La Saint-Valentin était arrivée et Harry n'avait pas pu mettre son plan à exécution. Alors qu'il tentait de se faufiler hors du dortoir pour se réfugier dans la salle sur demande et s'y terrer jusqu'au lendemain, Neville l'appela pour lui poser des questions sur le dernier devoir de Défense.

Refrénant son impatience, il lui répondit le plus calmement possible. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, Hermione l'attendait et il masqua un gémissement de désespoir. Il n'échapperait pas au petit déjeuner finalement.

Dans la Grande Salle, il croisa le regard moqueur de Drago Malefoy et dut se retenir pour ne pas lui tirer la langue. Même sans ça, le Serpentard semblait sur le point de glousser, comme s'il avait à l'esprit leur conversation sur le sujet, et la certitude de Harry de pouvoir s'échapper.

Le Gryffondor se figea soudain avant avant de réprimer un rire nerveux en se sentant terriblement stupide.

Il aurait pu échapper à tout ça finalement. Il n'y avait juste pas pensé. Il lui aurait suffi d'utiliser la cape d'invisibilité et personne n'aurait pu l'importuner. Hermione leva un sourcil en le voyant, probablement parce que le reflet de sa stupidité pouvait se lire sur son visage. Il lui sourit - espérant qu'elle ne devinerait pas quel était son problème - mais les premiers hiboux commencèrent à arriver et le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira alors qu'elle comprenait le comportement étrange de son ami.

Il grimaça alors que les premiers volatiles lâchaient sur lui une première cargaison de lettres qu'il repoussa d'un air dégoûté. Hermione réprima un rire, et ils entamèrent le petit déjeuner sans un mot de plus.

Lorsque Ginny arriva, Hermione se tendit brusquement et lança un regard désolé à Harry. La jeune fille était vêtue d'une manière qu'elle avait probablement jugé séduisante - jupe courte et décolleté vertigineux. Elle se planta près de Harry d'un air décidé, et lui sourit alors que son visage devenait peu à peu écarlate.

Gêné, Harry pria Merlin et toutes les divinités existantes qu'elle renonce à dire quoi que ce soit, mais il ne fut pas entendu.

\- Harry ! Nous nous connaissons depuis quelques années maintenant et…

\- Ginny…

La tentative pitoyable de Harry pour l'interrompre tomba à l'eau, et Ginny continua à parler alors qu'autour de la table leurs camarades de maison riaient franchement.

-… et je t'ai déjà parlé des sentiments que tu m'inspirais. Nous avons grandi… j'ai grandi. C'est pourquoi…

Harry tenta de se lever pour fuir, mais Ginny posa ses mains sur ses épaules, le bloquant efficacement. L'agitation à leur table commençait à attirer l'attention, et de plus en plus de monde tournait la tête dans leur direction, pour essayer de voir ce qui passionnait autant les Gryffondor.

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux, avant de lancer un appel au secours à Hermione. Mais cette dernière était bouche bée, fascinée par la déclaration de Ginny… Et à ce moment, Harry jura qu'il la torturerait sans états d'âme, meilleure amie ou non, si elle avait été au courant de ce traquenard et qu'elle ne l'avait pas prévenu.

-… C'est pourquoi j'ai attendu l'occasion parfaite pour venir me déclarer de façon plus officielle. Ça ne sert plus à rien de cacher notre amour, et je sais qu'un jour je serais ta femme… Je voulais t'assurer que mes sentiments étaient réciproques aux tiens pour que tu n'hésites plus car je brûle de connaître enfin tes baisers et… J'aime Harry Potter…

\- Ginny !

La petite rousse s'interrompit et lui sourit, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Harry réprima un frisson en repensant aux mots de la jeune fille.

Il savait que Ginny avait toujours été plus ou moins été obsédée par lui, mais il avait pensé que ça lui était passé. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'encourager et lui avait juste offert son amitié.

Au fil du temps, elle était devenue comme une sœur pour lui, et à aucun moment, il n'avait eu l'intention de faire d'elle la future Madame Potter.

La pensée de l'embrasser lui semblait aussi étrange que d'embrasser Hermione ou Luna. Elles étaient ses amies, rien de plus. Il venait d'en finir avec le stupide béguin qu'il avait envers Cho, et il ne comptait certainement pas se replonger dans les affres de la séduction pour l'instant…

Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était perdu légèrement dans ses pensées, et que désormais toute la table - au moins - était pendue à ses lèvres, attendant sa réponse. Ginny le contemplait en souriant, même si son sourire s'était légèrement fané en voyant le temps qu'il mettait à répondre.

Harry soupira et décida qu'il n'allait pas tenter d'être subtil. Ginny savait qu'il détestait être le point de mire de tout le monde et elle avait choisi de l'exposer dans la Grande Salle. Aussi, il n'allait pas prendre de gants pour épargner son ego…

\- Ginny. Je t'apprécie en tant qu'amie, mais il n'y aura jamais de Madame Potter ou de baisers. Je ne t'aime pas ainsi. Et ça ne sera jamais le cas.

Il avait légèrement haussé le ton sur la fin de sa tirade, et le silence soudain avait fait résonner sa réponse si bien que toute la Grande Salle fut témoin de son rejet. Ginny pâlit, puis les larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle lui jeta un regard plein de colère et s'enfuit, alors que des ricanements éclataient ça et là.

Harry croisa le regard de Hermione et il laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras croisés sur la table, espérant qu'il en avait fini pour les déclarations soudaines.

Il y eut des éclats de voix et il releva légèrement la tête pour tomber face au regard furieux de Ron.

\- T'es un putain de salopard Potter ! Tu t'en tireras pas comme ça, pas après ce que tu as fait à Ginny !

Harry se sentit soudain épuisé.

\- Lâche moi, Ron.

Il détourna les yeux, pas vraiment décidé à commencer une joute verbale dès le petit déjeuner. Il lui tardait de regagner la salle commune pour y prendre sa cape d'invisibilité et disparaître pour la journée comme il l'avait planifié. Au cas où…

Il croisa un regard gris, légèrement moqueur, mais surtout un peu inquiet. Il se sentit un peu mieux après l'avoir vu parce qu'il avait la sensation que son tout nouvel ami le soutenait et comprenait.

Il soupira lourdement et but son bol de lait, ignorant Ron qui prenait la tablée à parti. Il oublia tout, alors qu'il ne pensait qu'à une chose : dès qu'il se lèverait de cette table, il filerait ventre à terre dans la salle sur demande.


	26. Tomber d'un précipice

Après le désastre du petit déjeuner, Harry avait filé ventre à terre en direction de la salle sur demande, espérant ne rencontrer personne. Il sentait encore ses joues chauffer à l'idée de la honte qu'il avait ressenti alors que la Grande Salle était à l'écoute.

Lui qui n'aspirait qu'à se fondre dans la masse avait été une fois de plus mis sur le devant de la scène à cause de Ginny Weasley et il lui en voulait terriblement.

Si Ginny avait été aussi amoureuse de lui qu'elle ne le prétendait, elle ne lui aurait jamais fait ce genre de chose. Elle aurait attendu qu'ils soient seuls pour se déclarer au lieu de vouloir clamer au monde entier qu'elle voulait devenir Madame Potter. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas le moindre remord d'avoir écarté un peu brutalement la jeune fille. Il savait d'expérience que s'il ne l'avait pas repoussé, elle aurait pris sa faiblesse pour un encouragement.

Avec un rire désabusé et triste, Harry pensa soudain que ce qui venait de se passer n'aiderait en rien la réconciliation avec Ron… Même si après tout ce que ce dernier avait pu dire, il n'était pas vraiment certain de vouloir pardonner.

Étrangement, en cet instant, il avait envie de voir Drago, avec la sensation qu'il serait la seule personne à pouvoir le comprendre et l'aider. Il était celui avec lequel il se sentait vivant, il était celui qui le connaissait le mieux.

Il aurait probablement dû être choqué de se retrouver si proche et si dépendant de celui qui était encore son ennemi au début de l'année. Mais quelque part, la situation lui semblait logique. Ils n'avaient jamais pu s'ignorer tous les deux. Dès le départ, ils avaient violemment réagi l'un à l'autre.

Le porte de la salle sur demande s'ouvrit et Harry se leva brusquement baguette en main. Une vague de soulagement l'envahit lorsqu'il vit Drago entrer et sourire. Avec la sensation de tomber d'un précipice, il se rendit compte que Drago Malefoy était tout ce qui lui fallait pour se sentir mieux. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce sentiment étrange, ni même chercher à creuser. Pour l'instant, il avait juste besoin d'oublier tout ça, et de voir ce qu'il adviendrait.

Drago Malefoy avait vu avec satisfaction la belette femelle se faire renvoyer sèchement, comme ça aurait du être le cas depuis bien longtemps. Il y avait plus que la rivalité familiale entre les Weasley et les Malefoy : il détestait les deux derniers de la fratrie.

Cependant, il remarqua la pâleur de Potter, et son expression tendue. Il devina sans peine que le Survivant n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec le fait de se défendre face à eux…

Les vociférations de la belette qui semblait décidé à réduire Potter à néant choquèrent beaucoup de monde chez les serpents : même s'ils ne vivaient pas comme une grande famille heureuse, ils avaient suffisamment de respect envers leurs camarades pour gérer leurs désaccords en privé.

Pansy Parkinson se pencha vers Drago.

\- Merlin, tu as vu comment ils le traitent ?

Drago haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent, même si au fond de lui il bouillait littéralement de rage. Pansy, inconsciente des réactions de son ami, continua.

\- Est-ce que au moins ces idiots de Gryffondor se rendent compte de la chance qu'ils ont de l'avoir parmi eux ? Jamais leur maison ne sera insultée parce qu'ils ont le fichu Sauveur !

Drago renifla d'un air méprisant.

\- Et puis quoi Pansy ? Tu préférerais que l'espoir des sorciers ne soit assimilé à un futur mage noir ?

La jeune fille tordit les lèvres en une moue de dégoût.

\- Il suffit de le regarder pour voir qu'il n'a rien de dangereux…

Drago ricana, amusé de voir combien tout le monde se trompait au sujet de Potter. Il avait beau être un gentil Gryffondor naïf, il était dangereux. Bien plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

Le jeune homme se leva pour quitter la table, avant que Pansy n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Il vit Potter passer à toute vitesse dans le couloir, et s'engouffrer dans les escaliers. Sur une impulsion subite, il décida de le rejoindre. Il devinait parfaitement où il se rendait.

Quand il ouvrit la porte de la salle sur demande, il reconnut immédiatement le décor. C'était le même salon qu'ils avaient eu pour Noël, celui qui faisait penser à la maison des parents de Potter à Godric's Hollow, avant leur mort.

Il lui sourit, soulagé de voir que Potter semblait aller mieux. Et il fut définitivement satisfait de voir que son nouvel ami était ravi de le voir arriver.

\- Malefoy ! Comment… ?

\- Comment j'ai su que tu serais ici ? Facile… Toute la Grande Salle a assisté au naufrage de la famille belette et je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de… calme.

Harry sembla triste d'un coup.

\- Ouais… Naufrage… ça y ressemble. Elle m'avait poussé à bout…

\- Mon cher, je ne vais certainement pas te reprocher d'avoir enfin virer cette… sangsue.

Le Gryffondor eut un léger sourire hésitant. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais probablement devenir un paria dans les jours à venir.

\- Parce que tu as refusé que la belette ne devienne la future Madame Potter ?

\- Pitié… Malefoy, sérieusement…

Drago reprit son sérieux.

\- Écoute Potter. Je suis un Sang-pur et j'ai reçu une certaine éducation. Comme par exemple le fait de devoir accepter un mariage arrangé pour ma famille. Je ne me considère pas comme un grand romantique, loin de là. Mais cette fille… Elle n'a ni l'éducation des Sang-purs ni le romantisme écœurant de certains… nés-moldus.

Harry le dévisageait, l'air stupéfait. Drago continua.

\- Elle aurait dû savoir que tu détesterais être mis dans cette situation face à tout le monde.

Harry le fixa d'un air étrange, avant d'acquiescer d'un air absent.

\- Oui. Elle aurait dû le savoir.

Mais Drago n'avait pas remarqué l'air soudain pensif du jeune homme face à lui. Il se laissa tomber dans le sofa face à la cheminée, aux côtés de Harry.

\- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas remettre le nez dehors ?

Le ricanement de Harry à cet instant sembla parfaitement Serpentard au blondinet.

\- Pour risquer de me retrouver face à une horde de rouquins en colère ?

Leur éclat de rire permit à la boule de colère qui menaçait d'exploser en Harry de reculer au plus profond de lui.


	27. Reconstituer

Severus Rogue avait bien évidemment vu ce qui s'était passé le jour de la Saint Valentin. Sur le moment, il avait ricané moqueusement, puis il avait croisé le regard furieux de Drago.

Pensif, il avait observé Potter se faire insulter par son soit-disant meilleur ami, avant de partir en toute hâte.

Albus avait soupiré, et Minerva avait claqué des lèvres, pestant contre les deux derniers Weasley qui faisaient bien peu honneur à leur nom.

Pour la suite de la journée, Severus avait noté la disparition de Potter mais aussi celle de son filleul, et il avait soupiré, perplexe de voir à quel point ces deux là semblaient d'un coup bien s'entendre. Personne n'avait semblé s'inquiéter de la disparition du Survivant, et à sa table, les deux Weasley semblaient être en plein conciliabule…

Comme la Saint Valentin était tombée le samedi, il avait dû attendre le lundi et particulièrement le cours de potion avec les Gryffondor pour savoir comment allait le Survivant. Il s'attendait à trouver un sosie de James Potter fanfaronnant arriver et non pas un jeune homme cerné et mal à l'aise.

Ce fut probablement le moment où Severus Rogue comprit qu'il se trompait de cible pour déverser sa colère et qu'il se rendit compte que Harry Potter était terriblement vulnérable.

Il vit Ron Weasley faire en sorte de bousculer celui qu'il appelait autrefois son ami. Il serra les poings d'agacement. Lorsque Harry fit tomber une fiole en verre sur le sol, il lui donna une retenue, essayant de rester impassible face au regard colérique de son filleul.

Le ricanement de Weasley lui fit bouillir le sang et il se tourna vivement en lui ôtant cinquante points et en lui donnant une semaine de retenues avec Rusard. Le teint verdâtre du roux lui fit un bien fou…

Le soir même, au moment de la retenue, Harry arriva pile à l'heure pour la première fois de sa scolarité. Severus soupira en le voyant se préparer à frotter les chaudrons.

\- Monsieur Potter… Pas ce soir. Venez vous asseoir.

L'air perdu de Harry le fit sourire et il expliqua aussitôt.

\- J'ai parfaitement noté la situation avec vos camarades, ainsi que vos cernes. J'ai pensé qu'une retenue avec moi serait l'excuse idéale si vous aviez besoin de parler.

Harry cligna des yeux doucement.

\- Je ne suis pas en retenue ?

\- Non.

\- Mais… j'ai brisé…

\- Vous avez bousculé une fiole parce que Monsieur Weasley vous a bousculé. Je sais que je ne me suis pas souvent montré impartial, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de reconnaître la réalité.

Harry hocha la tête doucement.

\- Dormez-vous bien, Monsieur Potter ?

Le Gryffondor détourna le regard et le maître des potions estima qu'il venait d'avoir une réponse satisfaisante. Il reprit aussitôt la parole, décidé à aider ce drôle de gamin qu'il avait détesté pour les mauvaises raisons.

\- Saviez-vous que votre mère fut ma première amie ?

Le jeune homme face à lui ne répondit pas mais leva ses grands yeux verts vers lui, avide de savoir.

\- Lily… Elle était une fée pour moi. Nous vivions dans le même quartier et un jour… elle m'a surpris alors que j'essayais de changer la couleur d'une marguerite. En cachette bien entendu. Elle… Après cela, elle m'a suivi. Dès que je sortais de chez moi, Lily Evans ne mettait pas longtemps à apparaître et à s'intéresser à qui j'étais. Elle était comme ça… insouciante et amicale.

Il nota les yeux verts noyés de larmes et il continua, d'une voix douce.

\- Quand elle a reçu sa lettre de Poudlard… Elle est venue m'en parler immédiatement. Je l'ai su avant sa famille. Elle était heureuse parce que nous y serions en même temps.

Harry souriait et Severus soupira doucement.

\- Harry, j'ai pu reconstituer ce qui s'est passé le jour de la Saint Valentin, la dispute qu'il y a eu. Cependant… j'ai l'impression que c'est plus grave n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry détourna les yeux.

\- Ce n'était rien qu'un truc stupide… Je n'aurais pas dû me montrer aussi… blessant.

Depuis qu'il était professeur, Severus Rogue avait entendu bien des choses, mais certainement rien d'aussi révoltant. Il grinça presque des dents avant de se reprendre.

\- Si je m'étais trouvé à votre place, je me serais montré bien plus blessant. Cette jeune fille s'est montrée bien présomptueuse de s'auto-proclamer fiancée si vous n'étiez pas au courant.

Le Gryffondor grimaça.

\- Je l'aime bien. Enfin… Je l'aimais bien. Mais plus comme une sœur.

\- Miss Weasley semble légèrement obsédée par votre personne depuis son arrivée ici.

La grimace de Harry s'intensifia.

\- Juste parce que je suis… connu. Tout le monde ne voit que… Ma cicatrice et ce que je dois être.

Le maître des potions se sentit d'un coup mal à l'aise en se rendant compte qu'il avait fait la même chose. Il n'avait vu en Potter que son nom de famille et la cicatrice qui le rendait célèbre.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes bien le seul à me traiter normalement.

Severus ne sut pas s'il devait se sentir horrifié ou se mettre à rire devant les mots du gosse. Il était probablement celui qui l'avait le plus mal traité en se fiant à des préjugés…

Il émit un gargouillis étouffé avant de pouvoir s'exprimer à peu près normalement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais… fait de faveurs parce que j'étais célèbre. Vous…

\- Harry… Je suis probablement celui qui est le plus indigne ici. J'ai vu en vous votre père sans chercher à le vérifier. Je pensais que vous étiez un gosse gâté parce qu'il était le parfait héritier Sang-pur.

Mais Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. Aussi Severus profita de l'instant.

\- Votre oncle et votre tante… Ce sont eux qui vous ont battu, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry blêmit immédiatement mais Severus ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever et de fuir. Il lui saisit le poignet.

\- Répondez-moi, s'il vous plaît. Je veux réellement vous aider.

Le Gryffondor sembla se rebeller un instant, avant de lâcher prise.

\- Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, Monsieur. C'est…

\- Ne vous avisez pas de finir votre phrase, quoi quoi vous alliez dire. Il n'est pas question que je vous laisse retourner là-bas dans ces conditions.

Severus eut un coup au cœur en voyant les yeux de Lily lorsque Harry leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Merci Professeur.


	28. Chaînes

En sortant du bureau de Rogue, Harry avait erré un moment dans les couloirs des cachots. Il songea un instant qu'avant, il aurait fait en sorte de fuir le repaire des Serpentard alors que désormais il s'y sentait à l'aise. Il n'était pas pressé de retourner à la Tour Gryffondor, même si l'heure du couvre feu était passée depuis longtemps. L'ambiance y était lourde, depuis sa dispute avec Ron. Et l'histoire de la Saint Valentin n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

Il se sentait comme anesthésié, avec l'impression qu'il avait tout perdu. Ses amis d'avant lui jetaient des regards noirs, lui reprochant de s'être montré inutilement cruel. Personne n'avait voulu avoir son avis, sa version des faits. Personne n'avait compris quel était le problème concernant la déclaration de Ginny.

Dean rêvait de lui refaire le portrait puisqu'il semblait éprouver des sentiments pour la rouquine. Les Weasley soutenaient la cadette de la famille, et Harry se préparait à avoir des reproches de Molly.

Hermione ne disait rien, mais elle lui lançait des regards tristes de loin. Les Gryffondor faisaient bloc contre lui, tous ensemble.

Émotionnellement il bouillait. Il avait l'impression d'être trop petit pour contenir tous les sentiments qui l'agitaient. Tristesse, peine, colère, regrets… La peur l'oppressait également. La peur d'être seul, d'être rejeté. La peur de retourner une fois encore chez les Dursley.

Il se trouvait pathétique, parce qu'il était proche de l'âge adulte et pourtant il les craignait comme un petit enfant.

Perdu dans ses pensées moroses, il heurta quelqu'un et se raidit, prêt à recevoir une retenue ou a être pris à parti.

\- Potter ?

En reconnaissant la voix, le soulagement le fit presque tituber.

\- Malefoy.

Loin de sourire comme à son habitude, le Serpentard pinça les lèvres en l'observant, plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Lorsqu'il avait été heurté, il s'était apprêté à hurler sur l'inconscient qui n'avait pas fait attention. Mais face à Harry, il s'était détendu avant de remarquer l'expression hagarde du Gryffondor.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour prendre une décision. Il le traîna à sa suite et Harry se laissa faire sans protester.

Face aux quartiers des Serpentard, il se raidit un instant, mais Drago le rassura rapidement.

\- Tu ne risques rien ok ? Tout le monde est couché à cette heure, Pansy tient son rôle de préfète à la perfection.

Les deux garçon échangèrent un sourire, et Harry pensa un instant que Pansy ressemblait probablement plus à Hermione qu'il n'avait pu le penser.

Il se laissa entraîner dans la maison Serpentard et traversa leur salle commune tiré par un Drago au pas décidé. Pansy Parkinson les regarda passer en haussant un sourcil surpris, mais ne commenta pas, se contentant de retourner à son magazine en se faisant les ongles.

Drago le poussa dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière eux. Puis, les bras croisés, il soupira.

\- Bon… Que se passe-t-il ? Severus a été pénible ?

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et Drago secoua la tête doucement.

\- J'étais là quand il t'a donné une retenue injustifiée…

\- Oh… Ce n'était pas une vraie retenue, il voulait juste parler avec moi.

\- Alors quel est le problème ?

Face à l'air surpris du Gryffondor, Drago leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa tomber sur son lit avec un soupir dramatique.

\- Potter… Tu as une tête de déterré. Tu erres dans les cachots. Je continue ou ça ira comme ça ?

Harry soupira et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour s'asseoir au sol.

\- Rogue… Il a connu ma mère. Ils étaient amis quand ils étaient enfants.

\- Et c'est mal ?

\- Non ! Oui… Je sais pas. Je… Jusqu'à présent seuls les amis de mon père m'ont parlé de ma mère.

\- Ça ne change rien, si ?

Harry pinça les lèvres et sembla réfléchir un long moment.

\- Les amis de mon père me parlent de lui, de ses farces, de comment il est tombé amoureux de ma mère. Ils… Ils me disent que j'ai les yeux de ma mère. Mais ils ne parlent pas vraiment d'elle, tu vois ? Et là c'était la première fois que j'entendais parler de ma mère seule. Juste Lily Evans.

Drago se mordilla la lèvre pensif. Il avait déjà entendu ce nom, prononcé par son père au sujet de son parrain. Severus refusait d'évoquer le sujet, et jusqu'à cet instant, Drago n'avait pas fait le rapprochement entre Lily Evans et la mère de Potter. Mais il commençait à comprendre les chaînes qui avaient retenu son parrain toutes ces années.

En quelques semaines, Drago en avait appris bien plus sur son parrain que toute sa vie durant. Ainsi, qu'il soit un espion depuis des années et qu'il ait côtoyé Lily Evans prenait un nouveau sens. Et le jeune homme était prêt à parier que son parrain avait été amoureux de la jeune femme et qu'il avait verrouillé son cœur après sa mort.

Que Lily Evans devenue Potter soit tuée de la main même du Seigneur des Ténèbres expliquait sans aucun doute le rôle d'espion que le maître des potions avait endossé. Et que Harry Potter ressemble à ses deux parents - le visage de son père, les yeux de sa mère - expliquait la haine de Severus à son encontre.

Drago hésita un bref instant avant de demander doucement.

\- Ils étaient proches ? Ta mère et mon parrain ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Rogue m'a dit que ma mère était sa première amie. Et il a été le premier sorcier que ma mère a rencontré.

\- Il devait beaucoup l'aimer.

Harry se frotta les yeux.

\- Je pense qu'il l'aimait énormément. Mais mon père… Mon père a été terrible avec lui. Ils se détestaient et c'est pour ça qu'il me hait autant.

\- Il ne te…

\- Si. Il me déteste. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Nous deux à côté… On s'est détesté mais pas à ce point. Pas comme ça. Je… Si mon père était en vie, je… Je lui dirais qu'il s'est mal conduit. Terriblement mal. Mais il est mort et moi je suis devant lui à chaque instant.

Sans un mot de plus, Drago se releva et s'installa près de Harry. Il l'enlaça et l'attira contre lui. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter mais il espérait que sa présence ferait comprendre au Gryffondor qu'il n'était pas seul.


	29. solitaire

Une fois Harry Potter parti de son bureau, Severus Rogue resta un long moment perdu dans ses pensées. Puis, il rejoignit ses appartements.

En arrivant, il appela un elfe et demanda une bouteille de Whisky.

Se trouver face à Harry avait été une expérience étrange et déplaisante. Une plongée directe dans son enfance, alors qu'il était un petit garçon solitaire et malheureux.

Lily Evans avait été sa lumière dans les ténèbres. Et la jolie gamine à la chevelure de feu avait vite compris que son ami sorcier était victime de mauvais traitements.

Severus n'avait jamais avoué. Un peu comme Harry. Il cachait les marques de coups, il cachait la faim qu'il avait de chevillée au corps. Lily l'avait compris, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais attendu qu'il parle. Elle l'avait entouré de tendresse et de réconfort.

Cette gamine lui apportait toujours de quoi manger alors que son père le privait de nourriture. Parfois, elle lui donnait un pull pour qu'il ait un peu plus chaud. Elle lui parlait, de tout, de petits rien. Elle le noyait sous un flot de paroles pour lui faire oublier qu'il souffrait.

Elle le prenait dans ses bras et lui assurait qu'ils étaient amis. Lui le gamin sorcier au physique disgracieux, elle la jolie fée aux cheveux rouges.

Les lettres de Poudlard avaient été le début d'une nouvelle ère. Severus avait rêvé d'une vie plus douce, loin des coups de son père, loin de la misère de l'impasse du Tisseur. Lily avait été excitée de partager sa nouvelle vie avec son ami, et elle attendait la rentrée avec impatience…

Dans le Poudlard express, ils étaient montés ensemble dans le train rutilant, main dans la main, le cœur battant. Lily ouvrait de grands yeux ravis et s'émerveillait d'un rien. Severus la suivait, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Une fois installés, ils s'étaient jurés de rester amis. Severus avait eu peur que les maisons ne les séparent, mais Lily avait assuré que peu importe quelle serait sa maison, elle resterait son amie.

Ils avaient fait la première rencontre avec James Potter et Sirius Black. Ils n'étaient pas encore les maraudeurs, juste deux sangs-purs imbus d'eux-mêmes. Ils y avait eu des échanges d'insultes et Lily, rouge de colère, les avait renvoyés des insultes plein la bouche.

Lors de la répartition, Severus avait été envoyé à Serpentard alors que Lily allait à Gryffondor. Deux maisons ennemies. Mais Lily lui avait souri, et il avait espéré que leur amitié résisterait…

Severus avait été un garçon introverti. Il ne savait pas si c'était sa pauvreté et sa réserve naturelle qui lui avait valu la haine des Maraudeurs. Ou son amitié avec la jolie Lily qui ignorait la star James Potter. Mais ils s'étaient affrontés, de plus en plus violemment.

Lily intervenait dès qu'elle s'en rendait compte. Elle insultait James et ses amis, et elle s'inquiétait de Severus.

Mais les choses avaient débordé, échappé à tout contrôle. Sirius avait eu l'idée d'une farce cruelle et il avait manqué d'être tué. James l'avait sauvé in extremis, blême. Severus n'avait pas pu pardonner. Et il s'en était pris à Lily à l'humiliation suivante.

Il avait détesté lui devoir une fois de plus d'être sauvé de ses tortionnaires et il l'avait insulté, elle, son ange de feu.

Il n'avait jamais oublié l'expression de ses yeux verts, sa colère et la fin de leur amitié. Par la suite, il avait passé de longues nuits sans sommeil à penser qu'il l'avait involontairement jetée dans les bras de James Potter.

Au fur et à mesure que Severus buvait, il plongeait dans le passé, mélangeant les yeux de Lily et les yeux de Harry. Il avait beau haïr de tout son être James Potter, il ne pouvait pas tenir Harry responsable des péchés de son père. Il avait ignoré les signes évidents que le gosse était malheureux.

Il avait juré en tenant Lily morte dans ses bras qu'il prendrait soin de son fils, qu'il le protégerait au péril de sa vie.

Oh bien sûr, il l'avait protégé à sa façon. Il avait fait en sorte de le maintenir en vie, il s'était assuré qu'il ne serait pas grièvement blessé.

Mais il avait oublié le garçon malheureux qu'il avait été, et il avait laissé Harry être maltraité sans même s'en soucier.

Pire encore. Il l'avait traité comme s'il était James, pourri gâté. Et il s'était comporté de la même façon que les Maraudeurs l'avaient fait. Il l'avait humilié, cours après cours. Il avait été injuste, volontairement. Il avait reporté sur lui toute sa haine et toute sa rancœur.

Pourtant, lorsque Dumbledore avait parlé de la tante de Harry, Severus s'était souvenu de Pétunia. Jalouse et mesquine, la fillette n'arrêtait pas de les traiter de monstres. Elle haïssait sa sœur d'être plus jolie, plus brillante, plus intéressante qu'elle.

La lettre de Poudlard avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase, et Pétunia n'avait eu de cesse de se détacher de sa sœur.

Alors que l'alcool coulait dans sa gorge, alors qu'il buvait pour essayer d'oublier tout ce qu'il avait à expier, Severus se souvint de Pétunia Evans, qui détestait la magie plus que tout. Et Harry, alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, avait été confié à une femme aigrie et mauvaise.

Severus pensa qu'il aurait du faire quelque chose. Il aurait dû convaincre Dumbledore de choisir un autre tuteur. Le convaincre que Pétunia et son idiot de mari ne pourraient pas être des gardiens corrects pour le Sauveur du monde sorcier. Qu'une enfance malheureuse n'avait jamais protégé qui que ce soit.

Il aurait dû à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Lily se rendre à Privet Drive pour vérifier que le garçon allait bien. Personne ne s'était soucié de vérifier que le sauveur allait bien. Personne ne s'était demandé comment il grandissait, s'il était en bonne santé.

Le monde Sorcier avait fêté Harry Potter, l'avait inscrit dans les livres d'Histoire, mais avait oublié le petit garçon derrière le nom. Ils avaient fait une légende, et ils avaient oublié le gamin qui avait tout perdu pour les sauver.

Avec un soupir, Severus laissa tomber la bouteille qu'il avait vidée avant de tomber dans une bienheureuse inconscience éthylique.


	30. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire

Les choses auraient pu rester comme elles l'étaient. Harry et Drago se montraient aussi discrets que possible. Harry semblait se moquer de l'avis des autres - qu'ils soient de sa maison ou non - mais l'incident avec Zacharias Smith était encore frais dans la mémoire de Drago.

Le fossé entre Ron et Harry s'était creusé, et Harry ignorait son ancien meilleur ami, lui en voulant de sa jalousie. Hermione continuait de materner Harry et restait amie avec Ron. Cependant, la jeune fille semblait avoir compris qu'une réconciliation n'était pas à l'ordre du jour pour le moment…

Pour les Gryffondor, Harry passait son temps seul, hors de sa maison. Ron et Ginny semblaient emplis d'une satisfaction mauvaise de le voir isolé ainsi même s'ils semblaient déçus que Harry ne semble pas en souffrir plus que ça. Hermione tentait de lui tendre la main autant que possible et semblait navrée de la situation.

Face à son isolement chez les Gryffondor, Harry passait la plupart de son temps libre avec Drago. Le Serpentard profitait de l'absence des sympathisants aux idéaux de Voldemort pour le faire entrer dans sa chambre. Ils travaillaient ensemble et Harry n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux dans ses devoirs, même lorsque Hermione le harcelait pour qu'il soit plus assidu.

Lorsqu'il sortait en cours ses parchemins parfaitement rédigés, il s'attirait un regard pensif de Hermione. De plus, le professeur de potions se montrait moins agressif envers lui et semblait reporter toute sa rage sur Ron.

Cependant, Harry avait relâché son attention. Il en avait assez de se cacher, surtout pour parler à Drago. Ils avaient été ennemis au début de leur scolarité, mais ils avaient grandi. Et avec la guerre à l'extérieur, le jeune homme avait envie de croire que leur rapprochement pourrait apporter de l'espoir.

Ils étaient en pleine conversation penchés l'un vers l'autre, dans un couloir désert. D'un coup, un hurlement retentit derrière eux, et ils sursautèrent se retournant les yeux écarquillés.

Drago resta parfaitement impassible tandis que Harry s'empourprait face à Ron et Hermione. Le jeune homme sentit la colère monter en lui en voyant que pour la première fois depuis leur dispute le rouquin ne l'ignorait pas.

Dans son dos, Drago ne prononça pas un mot mais Harry sentit la main du Serpentard se poser dans son dos en signe de soutien et de réconfort.

Sans surprise pour Harry, ce fut Ron qui attaqua le premier.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous avec ce Mangemort ?

Il avait craché sa question avec haine et Harry plissa les yeux avant de se détourner, prêt à entraîner Drago à sa suite pour s'écarter. La main de Ron se posa violemment sur son bras, le serrant un peu trop fort.

Harry se dégagea brusquement et croisa le regard dur de Hermione. Il hésita un bref instant, avant de soupirer.

\- Tu es un traître Potter. Un putain de traître.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Harry avait envie de frapper ou de hurler face à Ron et Hermione. Hermione avait tant de fois fait la leçon sur la nécessité de ne pas se battre avec les Serpentard, qu'il ne fallait pas répondre aux provocations. Et alors qu'il faisait enfin la paix avec Drago, elle le regardait comme si elle l'avait surpris en train de révéler les secrets de l'Ordre à Voldemort.

Ron grogna, le visage écarlate, montrant les dents. Ce fut Hermione qui répondit à sa place.

\- Depuis quand tu es ami avec lui ? Nous avions confiance en toi, Harry.

La voix douce de la jeune fille était pleine de colère. Harry se raidit et il sentit la main de Drago se figer dans son dos. Il pouvait même deviner l'inquiétude de son nouvel ami, qui pensait certainement que Harry écouterait ses amis de toujours.

Le Gryffondor se perdit un bref moment dans ses pensées, peut être pour s'assurer qu'il faisait le bon choix. Dans son dos, il sentit le recul du Serpentard et il nota la lueur de triomphe dans les yeux chocolat de Hermione.

Ce fut probablement le rictus vainqueur de Ron en plus de cette lueur dans les yeux de la lionne qui lui fit prendre la décision. Sans se retourner, il tendit la main derrière lui et attrapa le poignet de Drago. Il le ramena près de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en contact, sentant la chaleur de l'autre.

Tête haute, il défia ses camarades de maison, ceux avec qui il avait tout partagé jusqu'à présent.

\- Nous sommes amis et ça ne vous regarde pas.

Hermione recula d'un pas, yeux écarquillés et bouche ouverte. Ron plissa les yeux et commença à vociférer. Harry jeta un bref regard vers Drago et leurs yeux se croisèrent. C'était un moment parfait, puisque ce fut l'instant précis où ils comprirent qu'il y avait entre eux amitié et confiance. Leur relation avait été chaotique jusqu'à présent, il leur avait fallu du temps pour se connaître et s'apprivoiser. Mais au final, ils avaient réussi à oublier leurs différences.

La voix plaintive de Hermione résonna, coupant les insultes de Ron.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas !

Harry fit un pas en avant, furieux, mais Drago le retint, et son contact permis au jeune homme de reprendre son calme.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai encore le droit de décider qui je peux fréquenter, il me semble.

Ron explosa aussitôt.

\- C'est un putain de Serpent ! Un Mangemort en puissance.

Drago était resté silencieux jusqu'à ce moment. Il prit la parole, d'une voix tranchante.

\- Tu es pathétique la belette. Pourtant tu n'avais pas l'air de t'inquiéter pour ton pote ces derniers temps ?

Le teint de Ron devint presque violacé et il hurla de rage. Dans le même mouvement, il sortit sa baguette, qu'il pointa sur Drago. Sans même réfléchir, Harry s'interposa, se plaçant volontairement devant le Serpentard, défiant Ron de l'attaquer. Hermione avait fait un pas en arrière et regardait la scène, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui se passait exactement. Ses yeux allaient de Ron à Harry et elle avait l'air de chercher comment ils en étaient arrivés là…

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, un cri retentit au bout du couloir.

\- Monsieur Weasley ! Que croyez-vous être en train de faire ?

Harry nota l'arrivée de Minerva MacGonagall suivie de Severus Rogue. L'écossaise sévère semblait enragée. Harry se relâcha, se laissant discrètement aller contre Drago, soulagé que l'incident soit clos. Severus les observait, les sourcils froncés. Cependant, il ne dit pas un mot, se contentant d'écarter les élèves qui avaient été attirés par les cris et qui se massaient autour d'eux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était parti, et Ron avait été entraîné de force par une Minerva vociférante. Drago et Harry échangèrent un sourire mais leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Il n'y avait rien à dire, leur amitié venait de franchir un obstacle et ils se sentaient d'autant plus proches…


	31. Personne ne le connaît comme moi

Suite à l'incident avec Ron, Harry ne passait que rapidement dans la Tour Gryffondor. Il arrivait presque au moment du couvre-feu, ignorant ses camarades, pour se coucher et se levait le premier pour partir avant tout le monde.

Si ses anciens amis avaient une idée de l'endroit où il passait son temps, personne ne dit rien. Ron lui même n'allait pas plus loin que des regards chargés de colère, n'oubliant pas qu'il était surveillé de près par MacGonagall…

Hermione l'observait pensivement. Pour autant, même si elle ne se montrait pas hostile, Harry ne tentait aucun rapprochement. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'envie de réconciliation, pas après la scène à laquelle il avait eu droit.

Pour Harry le problème était que ses amis voulaient choisir ses relations à sa place. Il avait toujours eu à suivre les décisions des autres, et personne n'avait pris la peine de l'écouter.

Hermione Granger estimait être une sorcière large d'esprit. C'était ce qu'elle aimait à croire. Elle aurait pu accepter l'amitié de Harry avec n'importe quel étudiant de Poudlard. Mais qu'il s'agisse d'un Serpentard et plus particulièrement de CE Serpentard rendait la pilule amère.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qui avait pu passer dans l'esprit de Harry pour qu'il accepte d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec Drago Malefoy. Cependant, elle était plus subtile que Ron et savait qu'attaquer de front n'était jamais une bonne idée. Son ami pouvait se montrer exceptionnellement borné quand il était vexé…

Aussi la jeune fille laissa passer quelques jours après leur affrontement dans le couloir. Elle en profita pour observer Harry et noter toute chose inhabituelle dans son comportement. Lorsqu'elle le confronterait, elle voulait pouvoir maîtriser ce qu'elle allait dire, et il n'était pas question qu'elle se retrouve prise au dépourvu.

Elle devait avouer que Harry n'avait jamais été aussi assidu dans son travail scolaire, et ce constat la rendait folle de rage. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être aussi sérieux alors qu'elle n'était pas là pour lui donner les planning de révision qu'elle concevait et les méthodes de travail. Sans compter que depuis qu'ils se connaissaient Harry avait été un cancre plutôt qu'un premier de la classe.

Finalement, le moment où Hermione demanda des explications arriva plus rapidement que prévu. Harry s'apprêtait à disparaître une fois de plus de la maison Gryffondor et Hermione l'avait attendu de pied ferme dans la salle commune pour le retenir. Sauf que Harry n'avait pas eu l'air réceptif et avait grogné quelque chose entre ses dents.

La lionne qui pensait avoir une très bonne maîtrise d'elle même s'était énervé et avait commencé à hurler.

Le Harry qu'elle connaissait parfaitement se serait laissé emporter par la colère et son impulsivité mais… mais le garçon qu'elle avait face à elle la regardait d'un regard noir sans pour autant perdre la maîtrise de lui-même.

\- Mais enfin Harry ! C'est quoi le problème avec toi ?

Harry face à l'agressivité de son amie retint un ricanement. Au lieu de quoi, il resta impassible, seul l'éclat de ses yeux trahissait sa colère.

\- Le problème ? C'est toi qui me saute dessus, Hermione. Qu'ai-je encore fait ?

Harry savait pertinemment ce que la jeune fille essayait de dire. Il s'y attendait depuis ce jour dans le couloir. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de lui faciliter la tache, pas après ces semaines où il avait été mis de côté après la crise de Ron.

Si Hermione avait eu besoin de temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle dirait à Harry, le Gryffondor de son côté avait eu tout le temps qu'il fallait pour n'éprouve plus le moindre soupçon de culpabilité concernant son amitié avec Drago Malefoy. Contrairement à ses amis et camarades de maison, Drago était resté égal à lui même. Il n'avait jamais changé de caractère et il savait se montrer douloureusement honnête. Ils n'avaient pas abordé la raison précise de la fin des hostilités entre eux, mais Harry n'avait pas le moindre doute sur le fait que Drago n'avait pas le moindre plan tordu le concernant. Le Serpentard lui parlerait lorsqu'il estimerait le moment venu, et Harry l'acceptait et lui faisait confiance.

Hermione fit la grimace.

\- Malefoy.

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent mais ne prononça pas un mot. Hermione sembla surprise un instant mais elle se reprit rapidement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec lui ? Tu l'espionnes ? Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

Harry serra les mâchoires et s'obligea à se détendre avant de répondre.

\- Malefoy est mon ami. Et tu devrais savoir que je n'espionne pas mes amis. Quand au fait de ne pas t'en parler, ta réaction est… parlante n'est-ce-pas ?

Hermione émit un couinement choqué avant de secouer la tête.

\- Vous n'êtes pas amis. Il se moque de toi !

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne put retenir le ricanement moqueur.

\- Si quelqu'un se moque de moi, ce n'est pas lui.

\- Mais Harry… Ce n'est…

\- Hermione. Si tu estimes encore être mon amie, alors tu ne finiras pas cette phrase.

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, choquée. Puis elle eut un léger sanglot.

\- Tu… Bien sûr que je suis ton amie ! Je m'inquiète pour toi.

\- Si tu étais mon amie, tu me ferais confiance.

Hermione pinça les lèvres et Harry pouvait presque voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche, alors qu'elle essayait de savoir comment continuer cette conversation. Elle semblait déchirée entre la culpabilité de douter de lui et son inquiétude concernant son nouvel ami.

Harry décida de se montrer moins dur envers son amie, puisqu'elle ne connaissait de Malefoy que ce qu'il avait montré - et ce n'était pas son meilleur profil…

\- C'est juste que… il s'est tellement moqué de toi et d'un coup tu dis être ami. J'ai peur que tu sois manipulé Harry.

\- Hermione… Personne ne le connaît comme moi. Drago Malefoy est mon ami, et il a été un soutien précieux ces derniers temps. J'ai confiance en lui, et quoi que tu dises, je ne le repousserai pas.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et le fixa un long moment, l'air perplexe.

\- Même si je te demande de choisir entre lui et moi ?

\- C'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Parce que je pense que tu n'aimeras pas la réponse.

\- Non. Je ne le ferais pas. J'ai confiance en toi moi aussi.

Harry lui sourit, mais avec un légère inquiétude en notant l'air satisfait de Hermione. Elle avait cette expression quand elle trouvait la solution à un problème particulièrement ardu et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qu'elle avait conclu de leur conversation.


	32. Nous nous séparons

Severus était particulièrement nerveux en arrivant au Manoir Malefoy. Le mot qu'il avait reçu de Lucius était trop vague pour qu'il sache de quoi il en retournait et il avait peur de savoir ce que son vieil ami allait lui demander.

Lucius avait toujours eu cette capacité à se montrer hautement imprévisible. S'il ne craignait pas de subir un Doloris, il aurait probablement ricané en disant à l'homme qu'il avait une caractéristique purement Gryffondor…

Il avait parfois beaucoup de mal à comprendre le comportement du blond arrogant. Lucius prenait la marque des ténèbres et devenait un Mangemort sur les ordres de son père. Puis, il gravissait les échelons jusqu'à faire partie du cercle rapproché de Voldemort. Pourtant, à peine le Lord disparu, Lucius avait prétendu avoir été contrôlé par l'Imperium, obligé de suivre les ordres sans pouvoir imposer sa volonté.

Alors qu'il devenait un membre important du Ministère, il donnait le journal de Jedusor à la jeune Weasley, semant la panique dans l'école. Et maintenant que Voldemort était de retour, Lucius ne semblait pas si empressé que ça à satisfaire les désirs du fou sanguinaire. Il évitait les raids et laissait Drago à Poudlard pendant les vacances pour le tenir à l'écart…

A son arrivée, Lucius l'attendait, installé dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Il lui sourit et lui indiqua un fauteuil en vis à vis de sa canne.

Méfiant, Severus s'installa et pinça les lèvres.

Le sourire de Lucius s'élargit, clairement amusé. Il sortit sa baguette et lança le sortilège du secret d'un geste sûr.

\- La pièce est protégée et Narcissa est absente pour l'instant, bien qu'elle sache exactement ce que je compte te dire.

Severus masqua sa surprise et s'obligea à rester impassible. Sa réaction tira un léger gloussement de Lucius.

\- Tu es si sérieux mon cher ami…

Lucius fit un geste du poignet et un verre s'approcha de Severus. Il lui servit un peu de Whisky avant de se servir lui même, généreusement. L'aristocrate soupira.

\- Drago est-il venu te parler ?

\- Me parler ?

\- Tu es son parrain, et il… Il ne tarit pas d'éloges sur toi. Je sais qu'il s'est trouvé face à une situation inquiétante pour lui, je suppose donc qu'il est venu te voir.

Severus pinça les lèvres et maudit son filleul d'avoir parlé à ses parents. Il devinait sans peine que Lucius évoquait le cas de Potter. Ce dernier but une gorgée avant de parler à nouveau.

\- Ce que nous dit Drago reste dans cette famille. Quelle que soit l'information qu'il nous… dévoile.

Severus haussa un sourcil surpris.

\- Ainsi donc tu sais que ton fils ne souhaite pas être marqué ?

\- Je ne souhaite pas qu'il soit marqué.

Cette fois la surprise de Severus ne put être masquée.

\- Severus, j'ai conscience que tu ne diras rien, et je comprends ta méfiance. Je ne suis pas idiot, Narcissa et moi savons que tu es espion depuis la mort des Potter. Pour quelle raison penses-tu avoir été nommé parrain de Drago ? Nous voulions quelqu'un qui puisse le protéger…

\- Tu aurais pu gagner beaucoup en me… dénonçant.

\- Et perdre un ami ? Bref. Nous n'aimerions pas que… notre Maître atteigne ses objectifs. Aussi, quand Drago a confié que Potter avait des ennuis, je lui ai vivement conseillé de l'aider.

Severus secoua la tête, laissant échapper une exclamation de surprise.

\- Viens en au fait, Lucius. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes petits jeux. Ou alors, nous nous séparons maintenant…

Lucius ricana, ne se sentant pas le moins du monde vexé par les doutes de son ami.

\- Il me semble évident que j'espère que Potter sera digne de la confiance que Dumbledore semble lui accorder. Quoi que je doive avouer qu'il se montre surprenant de ce que Drago m'en dit.

\- Pourquoi me dire ça ? Je pourrais te trahir pour assurer mes arrières…

\- Voyons Severus… Tu fais partie des gentils. L'aurais-tu oublié ? Et puis, je pourrais couvrir tes arrières. Faire en sorte que le serpent ne devine jamais qui le trahit.

Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Severus eut un léger sourire et secoua la tête.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- D'après ce que Drago m'a dit, Potter serait battu. Est-ce vrai ?

Le maître des potions grimaça et détourna légèrement le regard.

\- Oui.

Face à lui, Lucius prit une soudaine inspiration et grogna.

\- Et c'est comme ça que Dumbledore prend soin de lui ? Ce vieux fou…

\- A ses yeux le gamin est un mort en sursis.

Cette fois, l'aristocrate sûr de lui blêmit et secoua la tête, horrifié.

\- Drago le sait ?

Severus soupira.

\- Je l'ignore. Tous les deux ils sont devenus proches. Presque inséparables.

\- Et Potter le sait ?

Le professeur de potions ferma les yeux un instant.

\- Oui. Il a surpris une conversation.

\- Bordel.

\- Comme tu dis, Lucius.

Le silence retomba, et ils sirotèrent l'alcool en fixant les flammes dans la cheminée.

\- Je veux que ces deux garçons soient en sécurité. Drago pour qu'il ne soit pas marqué et Potter… ce gosse ne mérite pas tout ça.

\- C'est facile à dire Lucius… Dumbledore décide et…

\- Et quoi ? Les aurors laisseraient un gamin être martyrisé ?

\- Ce fichu gosse refuse de parler. Il pense qu'il devrait pouvoir se défendre. Que ce qu'il vit est une preuve de son incapacité à affronter Tu-sais-qui.

\- Merlin…

Lucius se leva et arpenta la pièce nerveusement.

\- Et les amis de Potter ? Le fils Weasley et la sang-de-bourbe ?

\- Ils n'ont jamais rien su je suppose. Weasley… est jaloux. Et Miss Granger s'est éloignée de lui ces derniers temps.

\- Je t'aiderai s'il le faut, mais Drago et Potter devront passer leurs vacances ensemble et à l'abri. Hors de question que ce pauvre gamin ne retourne chez les moldus indignes et Dumbledore n'aura pas son mot à dire.

\- Lucius…

\- Oh non Severus. Je ferais le nécessaire pour que ça soit possible.

\- Si tu es si sincère, explique-moi pourquoi tu as remis le journal de Jedusor à la jeune Weasley ?

Lucius eut l'air gêné et détourna les yeux. Cependant, il répondit.

\- Ce journal n'était pas destiné à cette jeune sotte. Je le destinais à Potter pour qu'il… ait des informations sur le Seigneur des ténèbres. Mais il a fallu que cette fille ne garde le journal et se fasse posséder.

\- C'était stupide Lucius.

\- Probablement. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment d'autres idées pour approcher le protégé de Dumbledore. Bien qu'avec ce que nous savons, j'aurais probablement pu aller le voir chez les monstres qui le gardent l'été…

Severus vida la gorgée qui restait dans son verre et se leva.

\- C'est d'accord Lucius. J'accepte ton aide.

Ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant que Lucius ne rompe le sort du secret et que Severus ne reprenne le chemin de Poudlard.


	33. Ce n'est pas demain la veille

En bon Serpentard, Drago Malefoy était particulièrement subtil. Il avait remarqué que Harry passait depuis quelques temps beaucoup de temps avec lui, bien qu'il ne s'en plaigne pas. Il n'avait pas fait de commentaires, surtout que la dispute violente avec les deux Gryffondor qui étaient jusqu'à présents les meilleurs amis de Harry avait répondu à quelques questions qu'il se posait.

Après cet incident, Harry avait haussé les épaules et lui avait dit d'un ton détaché qu'ils allaient se calmer. Comme toujours.

Drago n'avait rien dit, même s'il avait presque dû se mordre la langue pour ne rien laisser passer. Au lieu de quoi il s'était contenté d'observer attentivement les Gryffondor pour avoir une idée de ce qui se tramait.

En voyant Harry le rejoindre en étant particulièrement agité, il l'avait entraîné sans un mot pour le parc de Poudlard. Il savait qu'une petite séance de vol sur leurs balais ferait le plus grand bien à la tête de mule aux yeux verts qui l'accompagnait.

Ils restèrent une heure à voltiger, et le rire joyeux de Harry emplit le Serpentard de satisfaction.

Lorsqu'ils posèrent pied au sol, les yeux du Survivant brillaient de contentement et Drago l'attira dans une promenade, bien décidé à savoir ce qui se passait exactement chez les Rouge et Or…

Les deux amis s'installèrent au bord du lac et Harry commença à faire des ricochets, se sentant pour la première fois depuis des jours calme et en paix. Drago n'hésita qu'un bref instant avant de parler.

\- Alors Potter ? La belette et Miss je-sais-tout se sont calmés et excusés ?

Harry se renfrogna aussitôt.

\- Ce n'est pas demain la veille je pense…

La réflexion et le ton maussade de Harry stupéfièrent Drago qui avait pensé que les deux amis du jeune homme tenteraient de les séparer.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Hermione… Elle a voulu me parler de notre amitié et quand je lui ai dit que si elle m'obligeait à choisir entre elle et toi je n'irais pas vers elle, elle s'est adoucie. Elle a fini par comprendre que j'avais confiance en toi, et… Et bien elle m'a dit qu'elle avait confiance en mon jugement.

Drago savait que lui et Harry avaient surmonté leurs différents et il ne doutait pas de son amitié. Cependant, les mots du Gryffondor le touchèrent bien plus qu'il ne l'avouerait. Harry ne s'était pas aperçu de son trouble et continua, prenant un ton amer.

\- Quand à Ron… sa jalousie dépasse les bornes, il me hait d'avoir repoussé sa sœur et maintenant, il ne cesse de répéter à tout va que je suis un traître pour me promener à tes côtés. Il a même réussi à monter contre moi certains de nos amis.

Une bouffée de haine envahit Drago en entendant ces mots. Il n'avait jamais estimé le rouquin, leurs familles étaient rivales et ils avaient appris à se mépriser dès leur plus jeune âge. Cependant, le Serpentard estimait que l'amitié et la loyauté étaient plus important que tout. Or, Ronald Weasley semblait oublier ces valeurs, puisqu'il trahissait allègrement Potter depuis le début.

Depuis qu'il avait noté la mainmise des deux rouquins sur le Sauveur du monde sorcier, il n'avait eu cesse de penser que ces deux là avaient soif de célébrité et de pouvoir.

Le jeune homme blond grogna.

\- Oublie la belette. C'est un idiot.

Harry lui jeta un bref regard et lui sourit.

\- Pourquoi tu le détestes autant ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Au départ, je n'ai fait que suivre l'avis de ma famille sur les Weasley. Mon père a un jour parlé d'une vieille querelle entre nos deux familles, et… la tradition s'est perpétuée de génération en génération.

Harry les yeux ronds secoua lentement la tête.

\- Attends, tous les deux vous vous insultez juste parce qu'il y a eu une dispute entre vos familles qui date de loin ?

Le Serpentard ricana, moqueur.

\- Les traditions ont la vie dure chez nous autres, Sang-pur.

\- C'est surréaliste !

\- Pas tant que ça… Autant les jumeaux ne m'ont jamais dérangé, malgré leur nom et leurs cheveux roux, mais… la Belette est… mauvais. Lui et sa sœur sont terriblement manipulateurs et mesquins si tu veux mon avis.

Harry ferma les yeux sans répondre. Drago soupira, et se mordilla la lèvre un moment, se rendant compte qu'il avait envie d'écarter Harry de ces fichus rouquins, mais qu'il ne voulait certainement pas le faire souffrir. Puis, avant de changer d'avis, il compléta ses paroles, d'un ton plus mesuré.

\- Cependant, tu es assez grand pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour toi, Potter. Si redevenir ami avec la Belette est ce que tu veux, je te promet de ne pas trop l'insulter.

Harry se mit à rire, et Drago fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait.

\- Malefoy… Si tu savais à cet instant comme je regrette d'avoir écouté Ron lors de notre rencontre et de ne pas t'avoir accordé le bénéfice du doute malgré tes manières déplorables !

Et Harry Potter eut la satisfaction de voir Drago Malefoy réduit au silence. A cet instant précis, les choses étaient claires. Il appréciait le jeune homme, surtout depuis qu'il avait appris à le connaître. Passer du temps avec Drago lui faisait du bien. Lui seul savait quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral, pour le faire sourire. A ses côtés, il découvrait qu'il aimait étudier - bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Lors de leurs disputes - inévitables à cause de leurs caractères respectifs - Drago le traitait normalement et pas comme l'élu du monde sorcier qu'il fallait ménager. Il ne faisait pas cas de sa célébrité ou de ce qui l'attendait.

Drago ne le laissait pas baisser les bras ou se lamenter sur son sort, malgré les circonstances. Il le poussait, l'obligeait à vivre normalement, comme un adolescent et non pas comme une arme ainsi que le désirait Dumbledore.

Sans compter que sans le savoir, Drago avait dit les mots qu'il avait toujours espéré entendre. Depuis qu'il était petit, d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il n'avait jamais pu prendre une décision par lui-même. Tout lui avait été imposé.

Pour la première fois, quelqu'un lui avait redonné une emprise sur sa vie, et c'était tout ce dont il avait eu besoin.

"Tu es assez grand pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour toi, Potter"


	34. pentacle

Hermione était terriblement nerveuse lorsqu'elle arriva dans la bibliothèque. Depuis la conversation avec Harry sur son amitié avec Drago Malefoy, elle n'avait pas réussi à l'approcher de nouveau seul à seule. Ron l'accaparait et Hermione avait vite compris qu'il voulait qu'elle s'éloigne elle aussi de leur ami.

Ce constat l'avait mise en rage et elle avait décidé de se passer de l'avis de Ron. Aussi, dès qu'il était parti à l'entraînement de Quiddich pour essayer de récupérer son poste malgré le désistement de Harry par sa faute, elle s'était précipitée à la Bibliothèque, espérant y trouver Harry.

Déçue, elle se rendit compte que Drago Malefoy était présent mais que Harry n'était nulle part en vue.

Prise d'une impulsion subite, elle s'avança d'un air décidé vers le Serpentard puis se planta devant lui. Il était en train de tracer avec soin un pentacle sur son parchemin, pour illustrer un devoir de défense contre les forces du mal, et elle apprécia d'un œil expert la précision de son dessin.

Lorsqu'il se redressa, elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer son attention.

\- Malefoy ?

\- Granger.

Son ton n'était pas spécialement agressif, aussi elle soupira doucement et s'adressa à lui aussi poliment que possible.

\- Sais-tu où est Harry ?

Le blond face à elle leva un sourcil surpris et haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

\- Je ne suis pas son secrétaire, Granger.

Le Serpentard n'oubliait pas que la jeune fille avait violemment rejeté Harry lorsqu'elle avait découvert leur amitié. Et il savait que Harry en avait été blessé, même s'il avait fait celui qui s'en moquait. Il s'attendait à une explosion de colère venant de la lionne mais certainement pas à ce qu'elle détourne le regard en rougissant légèrement.

\- je suppose que je mérite cette réponse.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne ne faisait attention à eux. Puis, elle s'installa sur la chaise face à Drago. Elle resta un long moment tête baissée, suivant les éraflures du bois de la table du doigt, alors que Drago l'observait sans un mot.

Finalement la jeune fille inspira et releva la tête pour planter ses prunelles couleur chocolat dans les yeux gris qui lui faisait face.

\- Malefoy, je suis désolée.

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Hermione leva une main pour le faire taire.

\- Laisse moi terminer, s'il te plaît. J'ai pensé en te voyant avec Harry que tu te moquais de lui, étant donné que vous n'aviez jamais pu vous entendre avant. Je dois avouer que j'aurais dû me montrer moins agressive sur le moment.

Hermione soupira et continua.

\- Comme Harry était furieux, je lui ai laissé du temps, et j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir avant d'aller lui parler. Je me rend compte que je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser penser que… que je lui en voulais au point de m'éloigner de lui.

Drago renifla d'un air moqueur et Hermione rougit. Cependant, elle continua.

\- Je lui ai parlé et je lui ai fait part de mes doutes à ton sujet. Mais Harry a été clair sur le fait qu'il te faisait confiance. Je ne sais pas exactement quelles sont tes intentions et pourquoi d'un coup tu es devenu son ami, mais il te fait confiance. Et moi, je fais confiance à Harry.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de sourire, heureux de la confiance que lui accordait le Gryffondor. Voyant que Hermione n'avait pas terminé de parler, il attendit, amusé de voir la gêne de la jeune fille.

\- Il m'a clairement dit que s'il devait choisir entre toi et… nous ses anciens amis, il te choisirait toi…

Drago sursauta violemment et écarquilla les yeux. Il se souvenait que Harry avait mentionné cette réflexion lorsqu'ils avaient parlé de ses amis, mais il ne pensait pas que la jeune fille avait réellement posé cette question à son meilleur ami…

\- Tu n'as pas été lui demander de choisir quand même ?

Hermione pinça les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne l'as pas fait toi ?

\- Certainement pas ! Potter détesterait se voir obligé de choisir. Il peut très bien décider de qui il fréquente comme un grand !

Hermione hoqueta brusquement et secoua la tête.

\- Depuis quand connais tu Harry aussi bien ?

Drago s'empourpra légèrement et ne répondit pas à la question.

\- Toi qui te prétend intelligente Granger, tu t'es montrée totalement stupide ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi Potter était furieux !

Hermione baissa les yeux.

\- C'est mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas que tu te serves de lui.

Drago plissa les yeux, sentant la colère monter. Pourtant, sa voix était parfaitement maîtrisée quand il répondit.

\- Je ne me sers pas de lui. Nous sommes amis. Si tu considères Potter comme ton meilleur ami, pourquoi t'es-tu éloignée de lui alors qu'il avait besoin de ses amis autour de lui ?

La lionne soupira et répondit doucement, en chuchotant presque.

\- J'espérais ramener Ron à de meilleurs sentiments. Faire en sorte qu'ils se réconcilient. Je sais que Harry n'aime pas quand ils se disputent tous les deux.

Drago resta silencieux un long moment. Puis, avec un claquement de langue moqueur il secoua la tête.

\- Potter n'a pas besoin de la belette. Si tu es vraiment son amie, alors ne le laisse plus être isolé au sein de sa propre maison !

\- Ron est…

\- Jaloux et mesquin. Stupide. Insignifiant.

Hermione gonfla les joues mais estima préférable de ne rien dire. Après tout, elle venait d'avoir une conversation civilisée avec Malefoy même si le sujet avait été déplaisant. Et à sa grande surprise, le Serpentard n'avait pas été moqueur ou cruel. Pourtant, il avait largement de quoi la blesser compte tenu de la situation.

Malgré l'avis du blond face à elle, elle espérait toujours pouvoir ramener Ron à de meilleurs sentiments et faire en sorte que ses deux amis se réconcilient. Leurs conversations à tous les trois lui manquaient, et elle en venait presque à regretter le temps où elle râlait parce que ses amis lui avaient demandé ses notes pour faire leurs devoirs.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers Malefoy, celui-ci l'observait et Hermione nota, agacée, qu'il était impossible de deviner ses pensées. Elle se leva et se pencha légèrement.

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander de veiller sur lui le temps que les choses … s'apaisent dans notre maison ?

Drago eut un sourire amusé.

\- Dumbledore a convoqué Potter. Si tu l'attends près du bureau du directeur, tu devrais le trouver…


	35. Mon pire cauchemar

En sortant de la Bibliothèque, Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de se rendre devant le bureau de Dumbledore pour y attendre Harry. Elle avait été interceptée par Ron qui rentrait du terrain de Quiddich et qui était d'une humeur massacrante.

Avec un soupir excédé, elle l'avait suivi jusqu'à leur salle commune, l'écoutant grommeler sa colère et sa déception. Sans surprise, il rendait Harry responsable de son éviction de l'équipe et plus globalement de tout ce qui n'allait pas à ses yeux.

Après sa conversation avec Drago, elle se rendait compte que l'insupportable blondinet avait eu raison sur un point. Ronald Weasley était bel et bien pathétique d'être jaloux à ce point de Harry. Jaloux et envieux. Elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer à quel moment ils l'avaient perdu.

Et peut être que Drago Malefoy était dans le vrai lorsqu'il prétendait que Harry n'avait pas besoin de l'amitié de Ron. Plus exactement, elle était totalement d'accord sur un point : Harry n'avait pas besoin des crises de jalousie de Ron, pas plus que de ses réflexions aigres.

Une fois dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Ron se laissa tomber dans un sofa en grognant d'agacement.

\- Il est avec l'autre fouine je suppose ?

Hermione masqua au mieux une grimace agacée. Depuis qu'ils étaient en froid, Ron n'avait pas une seule fois prononcé le prénom de Harry. Et pour s'adresser à celui qu'il disait son ami, il utilisait son nom de famille. Même furieuse contre Ron elle ne l'avait jamais traité comme ça, et cet idiot avait mérité à plusieurs reprises perdre définitivement leur amitié.

Ne se rendant pas compte de l'agacement de la jeune fille à ses côtés, Ron insista.

\- Alors ?

Avec un soupir audible et clairement agacé, Hermione lui répondit d'une voix sèche.

\- Alors quoi, Ronald ?

Il plissa les yeux et montra les dents.

\- Je t'ai demandé où était passé Potter.

\- Harry a un prénom, tu te souviens ?

Loin de se sentir coupable d'avoir été réprimandé, il eut un rictus méprisant.

\- Pas tant qu'il traîne avec des Mangemort et qu'il fait honte à…

\- Je te conseille de ne pas terminer cette phrase.

Hermione se leva brusquement avec l'intention de le laisser en plan pour rejoindre son dortoir où elle serait en paix, Ron ne pouvant pas y accéder. Mais le rouquin saisit son poignet, la colère marbrant ses joues de rouge.

\- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu le défend ?

\- Harry est mon ami, et je lui fais confiance.

\- Tu ne devrais pas, Potter est incapable de réfléchir !

Hermione se dégagea brusquement, furieuse. Ses mouvements faisaient voler ses cheveux autour de son visage, la faisant ressembler à une gorgone vengeress- Vu ton étroitesse d'esprit, je commence à comprendre les choix de Harry. Et je commence à penser qu'effectivement Malefoy est un meilleur choix que toi, Ronald Weasley !

Ron ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, stupéfait de l'éclat d'Hermione. Puis, son teint devint violacé alors que sa colère devenait de la rage.

\- Je vois. La fouine a du vous lancer un sort de Magie Noire pour vous avoir retourné comme ça. C'est pas croyable.

\- Ou peut être que tu es trop stupide et étroit d'esprit pour comprendre !

Hermione ne pouvait être qu'horrifiée de la tournure qu'avait pris la situation. Elle qui pensait connaître Ron se rendait compte qu'elle découvrait une facette très peu plaisante de son ami. Elle savait qu'il détestait Malefoy, mais elle pensait qu'il s'agissait juste d'une rivalité entre maisons et de cette querelle familiale évoquée par Drago. Mais au final, elle se rendait compte que Ron n'avait plus aucun sens commun dès que le nom des Malefoy était prononcé.

Ron marmonna et elle tressaillit.

\- C'est un cauchemar de voir que ceux que je pensais mes amis sont si faibles d'esprit que la fouine arrive à les changer comme ça.

La jeune fille resta une longue seconde figée, les yeux écarquillés. Puis, elle secoua la tête et ne chercha pas à retenir sa colère. Elle explosa d'un coup, décidant qu'elle en avait terminé avec Ronald Weasley.

\- MON pire cauchemar est que MON meilleur ami ne soit victime de Tu-sais-qui. Et je fais confiance à Harry parce qu'il a toujours montré qu'il était capable de réfléchir contrairement à toi ! Donc, si Harry me dit qu'il est ami avec Malefoy, et qu'il a confiance en lui, et bien… je le crois. Parce qu'il est mon ami, et que je crois en lui.

Ron serra les poings en vibrant presque de rage, et Hermione pensa un instant qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains. Cependant, après un long moment à se fixer presque haineusement, le Gryffondor grinça des dents et lui tourna le dos avant de partir d'une démarche raide vers son dortoir, sans un mot de plus.

Hermione resta immobile jusqu'à ce que Ron eut disparu et claqué la porte derrière lui. Puis, elle s'obligea à détendre ses muscles crispés en se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer pour qu'ils en arrivent là. Même si elle avait pour habitude de se disputer avec Ron, elle n'avait jamais remis en cause leur amitié, et n'avait jamais été aussi déçue par son comportement. Il lui avait fallu le temps pour ouvrir les yeux, et elle se rendait compte avec amertume qu'elle l'avait écouté alors que depuis le début elle aurait du attendre d'avoir les explications de Harry…

Sans beaucoup de surprises, elle se rendit compte que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et elle partit à toute vitesse dans son dortoir pour s'y réfugier.

Dans les dortoirs côté garçons, Ron tournait en rond, enragé en donnant des coups de pieds sur ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il ne parvenait pas à croire que Hermione ait décidé de lui tourner le dos, alors qu'elle aussi avait semblé choquée par la relation scandaleuse entre Harry et Malefoy.

Avec un soupir, il se jeta sur son lit, et décida qu'il irait voir Dumbledore pour le prévenir de la situation, et pour qu'il intervienne afin de les séparer. Il ne laisserait pas Malefoy profiter de la compagnie du Survivant et permettre aux Malefoy d'échapper une fois de plus à Azkaban alors que tout le monde savait qu'ils étaient des Mangemorts.


	36. En poudre

Hermione retranchée dans les dortoirs des filles n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à Harry de sa dispute avec Ron. Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait à grands pas vers les cachots pour le cours de potions - le premier cours de la matinée - elle espérait qu'elle arriverait à temps pour lui expliquer.

Cependant, en arrivant, Harry était déjà présent et installé au premier rang aux côtés de Drago. En attendant le début du cours, les deux garçons étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre et discutaient d'un air sérieux en chuchotant. Severus Rogue ne semblait pas étonné et leur jetait de temps à autre un regard indéfinissable. Comme s'il… veillait sur eux.

Hermione rejeta aussitôt l'idée, la trouvant trop saugrenue pour être réaliste.

Harry près de Drago, elle s'aperçut que la seule place qui restait de libre était à côté de Ron. De mauvaise humeur, elle jeta brusquement son sac sur la table, attirant le regard interrogateur de leur professeur. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne dit pas un mot.

Ron eut un rictus amusé, et Hermione eut conscience qu'une fois de plus, Ron allait la laisser brasser la potion seule pour profiter de ses connaissances et s'en tirer avec une bonne note. Il savait qu'Hermione était bien trop sérieuse pour saboter volontairement une potion et risquer ainsi une retenue ou une mauvaise note.

La porte de la salle de classe claqua et Severus Rogue se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le visage sombre. Sans un mot, il inscrivit les instructions au tableau et prit place derrière son bureau où il commença à corriger des copies.

Les Serpentard, ainsi que Harry, se levèrent pour aller chercher les ingrédients et après une légère hésitation, les Gryffondor suivirent. Chacun se mit au travail sans un mot.

Hermione se rendant compte que Harry travaillait sérieusement, guidé par Drago, sourit doucement et se mit à sa propre préparation. D'un geste brusque elle tira le chaudron vers elle, sans que Ron ne réagisse.

Le professeur de potions avait surpris son geste et leva un sourcil surpris avant d'afficher un léger rictus amusé en la voyant travailler alors que Ron surveillait Harry d'un air mauvais.

Hermione réprima un sourire, en se demandant ce qu'elle avait manqué d'autre dans la vie de Harry. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas contenté de devenir ami avec Drago Malefoy. Il semblait également qu'il soit entré dans les bonnes grâces de leur irascible professeur de potion.

Tout en travaillant avec soin, Hermione jetait des coups d'œil inquiets vers Ron. Ce dernier s'empourprait de plus en plus, signe de sa colère grandissante, alors qu'il observait l'évidente complicité entre Harry et Drago.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient plongés dans la préparation de leur potion. Drago maîtrisait les gestes et menait la danse, sans aucune hésitation. A ses côtés, Harry écoutait ses instructions et s'appliquait, suivant les conseils à la lettre. Parfois, Drago l'arrêtait et lui montrait la façon de couper les ingrédients, ou comment remuer le contenu de leur chaudron.

Avec patience et calme, Harry corrigeait ce qu'il n'avait pas fait correctement, attendant le hochement de tête approbateur de son binôme.

Lorsque Drago guida la main de Harry pour couper correctement des bulbes d'iris, Ron serra les poings, grognant presque.

Le bruit qu'il fit dans la classe silencieuse attira le regard de Severus dont la bouche se tordit en une grimace agacée.

\- Monsieur Weasley. Comptez-vous travailler pendant ce cours ?

Ron serra les poings, mais sa colère ne l'aveuglait pas au point de tenir tête à la terreur des cachots. Aussi il empoigna le premier ingrédient qui lui tomba sous la main, des cornes de bicornes, pour commencer à les réduire en poudre à grands gestes rageurs.

Lorsque Drago se pencha vers Harry pour lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille et que le Sauveur émit un léger gloussement, Ron jeta brusquement la poudre qu'il venait d'obtenir dans le chaudron bouillonnant. Hermione ne vit pas son geste, occupée à couper en cubes parfaits les bulbes d'iris à ses côtés.

Quand le contenu du chaudron commença à bouillonner, Hermione baissa le feu d'un geste absent, concentrée sur sa tâche.

Le bruit fit lever les yeux de Severus et il se redressa pour observer chaque table et vérifier qu'une catastrophe n'était pas imminente. D'un coup, le bouillonnement devint sifflement, et Severus horrifié se rendit compte que le chaudron devant Hermione allait exploser. Il émit un cri d'avertissement mais il était bien trop tard pour que quiconque ait le temps de réfléchir.

Severus pensa que le geste de la lionne de rapprocher d'elle le chaudron pour travailler risquait d'avoir des conséquences catastrophiques, puisqu'elle était désormais la plus proche du liquide dangereux.

Le chaudron explosa brusquement, et Hermione fut projeté contre la table derrière elle, avant de glisser au sol, inconsciente.

Severus se précipita et écarta sans ménagements Ron qui s'était penché au dessus de la lionne. Le maître des potions constata que la jeune fille était inconsciente, qu'elle avait probablement des côtes cassées à cause de son impact avec la table derrière. Elle avait des contusions sur le visage et une brûlure sur la joue, mais rien que les potions de Poppy ne pourraient régler…

Ron explosa soudain, et il se mit à vociférer.

\- C'est Malefoy qui a jeté un truc dans le chaudron ! Je l'ai vu ! C'est cette sale fouine dégénérée !

Drago allait répondre mais Harry lui attrapa en douceur le bras, et se colla contre lui pour lui chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard complice et Drago croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, ne répondant pas aux accusations stupides comme Harry le lui avait conseillé.

Ron face à l'absence de réaction continua à hurler.

\- Il a essayé de tuer Hermione ! Il faut le virer d'ici c'est un danger ! Il est un Mangemort !

Severus se redressa, et serra la main sur sa baguette. Puis il tonna : "Silence !".

Son ton glacial, plein de colère, statufia tout le monde.

\- Je vous conseille de vous taire, Monsieur Weasley. J'ai parfaitement vu qui avait jeté un ingrédient au hasard dans ce chaudron.

Boudeur, Ron insista.

\- C'est Malefoy.

Harry s'avança les poings serrés, prêt à frapper cet idiot. Il avait conseillé à Drago de se taire pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis et donner moins de poids aux accusations idiotes de Ron. Mais la coupe était pleine et il en avait assez.

Severus nota la situation et prit les choses en main.

\- Monsieur Potter, Monsieur Malefoy. Veuillez emmener Miss Granger à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle soit prise en charge. Quand à vous Monsieur Weasley… Pour votre comportement, saboter une potion et hurler des accusations infondées, vous serez en retenue avec Monsieur Rusard jusqu'à la fin de l'année, et notre cher concierge se fera un plaisir de vous apprendre le respect des règles.


	37. J'en doute

Lorsque Harry fut convoqué dans le bureau de Dumbledore alors qu'il était à table dans la Grande Salle, il surprit le regard satisfait de Ron. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre que le rouquin était à l'origine de sa convocation et que le sujet allait très certainement être sa nouvelle amitié avec Drago. Le regard de Harry s'assombrit et il serra les poings de colère.

Il croisa le regard inquiet de son professeur de potion et il fronça les sourcils, surpris et heureux de ce soutien implicite inattendu. Il était plus que jamais décidé à ne pas se laisser manipuler et à imposer ses décisions. Il avait conscience que le directeur aurait probablement des moyens de pression mais il pouvait très bien se montrer moins coopératif quand aux exigences de Dumbledore.

C'est remonté à bloc qu'il se rendit face à la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau directorial. Légèrement étonné, il vit Severus Rogue arriver et ils échangèrent un regard. Harry lui offrit un léger sourire et Severus hocha la tête. Ils montèrent ensemble sans avoir échangé un mot et entrèrent dans le bureau où Dumbledore les attendait.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ? Vous vouliez me voir ?

Harry avait soigneusement masqué ses émotions, et avait parlé d'un ton neutre, légèrement curieux.

Le vieux sorcier l'examina soigneusement par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune, les yeux pétillants et un léger sourire aux lèvres.

\- Harry, mon garçon. Tout va bien ?

Harry n'eut pas besoin de masquer sa surprise.

\- Bien sûr, Monsieur.

Derrière lui, Rogue laissa échapper un ricanement moqueur mais Harry ne réagit pas. Dumbledore le dévisagea d'un air songeur, puis reprit, légèrement hésitant.

\- J'en doute un peu, vois-tu… J'ai noté que tu t'étais légèrement éloigné de tes amis. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me mêler de ce genre de choses mais…

Rogue renifla, et Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper un rire sarcastique. Quand il fut sûr qu'il pourrait répondre calmement, il leva un regard le plus innocent possible vers le Directeur.

\- Je fais en sorte de me concentrer sur mon travail Monsieur.

\- Il est vrai que tes notes ont progressé dans toutes les matières. Cependant Monsieur Weasley…

Harry se crispa et coupa la parole à Dumbledore.

\- Ron est quelqu'un de jaloux et il n'a pas apprécié que je préfère travailler pour avoir de meilleures notes.

Dumbledore se lissa pensivement la barbe et soupira.

\- A dire vrai, ce n'est pas la seule chose dont Monsieur Weasley ait parlé…

Harry resta impassible et connaissant Dumbledore, il prit soin de ne pas penser à son amitié avec Drago et à l'importance que le jeune homme avait pour lui. Il était un mauvais occlumens, mais il pouvait toujours essayer.

Dumbledore continua sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Selon ton ami, tu serais sous l'influence de Drago Malefoy.

Harry resta de marbre, heureux de l'influence de Drago qui l'aidait à se montrer moins impétueux. Il sentit une caresse légère dans son esprit, et il s'obligea à penser à lui faisant ses devoirs seul, ou à sa concentration studieuse pendant les cours.

\- Vraiment ?

Le Directeur soupira en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Je ne peux que te conseiller d'être prudent, Harry. Monsieur Malefoy et ses amis sont… peu fréquentables de par leur allégeance.

Harry serra les poings et derrière lui, Rogue toussota. Le maître des potions intervint d'une voix froide.

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez demandé d'assister à cette… réunion, Albus ? Pour me dire que mes Serpentard sont infréquentables ?

Dumbledore fit un geste de la main.

\- Voyons Severus, vous ne pouvez pas nier que ces garçons sont une cause perdue pour la plupart.

Rogue eut un rire sans joie.

\- Maintenant que je sais ce que vous pensez de moi, Albus, dois-je encore rester ?

Dumbledore grimaça.

\- Restez, j'ai encore à vous parler. Ça ne sera pas long mon ami.

Harry soupira.

\- Je n'avais pas compris que vous alliez décider de qui pourrait m'approcher, Monsieur.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, mon garçon. J'ai simplement à cœur tes intérêts.

Le jeune homme soupira. Il avait parfaitement compris le sous-entendu. Dumbledore surveillait son arme, son sacrifice humain. Il fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux vers Dumbledore, une lueur rusée dans ses yeux verts.

\- Dans ce cas, je suppose que vous allez éloigner les Weasley de moi compte tenu de leurs… manigances.

\- Voyons Harry ! Les Weasley sont dignes de confiance. Je ne doute pas qu'il s'agit d'un malentendu.

Rogue avança d'un pas pour se placer aux côtés de Harry. Le Gryffondor lui jeta un bref regard sans un mot alors que son professeur ignorait délibérément sa présence.

\- Je suppose que Monsieur Potter est apte à choisir les amis qu'il veut, Albus. Vous lui mâchez suffisamment le travail pour ne pas ajouter ça en plus !

La pique sarcastique en fin de phrase ne perturba pas Harry, Rogue était ainsi, après tout. Dumbledore marmonna et soupira.

\- Bien Harry. Je suppose que tu peux y aller. Mais je préférerais que tu te réconcilies avec ton ami Ronald.

Les traits de Harry se durcirent et ses yeux brillaient comme des émeraudes.

\- Je pense m'être suffisamment réconcilié avec lui. Et je ne compte pas lui pardonner de sitôt les paroles qu'il a eu à mon égard.

\- Harry…

Mais le jeune homme le coupa brusquement, furieux.

\- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, Monsieur, j'ai encore des devoirs qui m'attendent.

Le vieux sorcier soupira de lassitude et hocha la tête.

\- Bien, nous en reparlerons.

Harry grimaça un sourire et croisa le regard de Rogue. Il lui offrit un demi-sourire et le maître des potions hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

En sortant du bureau de Dumbledore, Harry se rendit directement à la salle sur demande. Il supposait qu'après l'avoir vu disparaître à toute vitesse, Drago allait comprendre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la salle sur demande, il haussa un sourcil surpris et se dépêcha de rentrer. La pièce avait pris la forme d'une salle d'étude douillette, un endroit agréable où travailler. Le plus surprenant était de voir Drago et Hermione assis face à face autour de la table, plongés dans leurs révisions respectives.

Harry repoussa la vague de jalousie qui le submergea en voyant Hermione près de Drago et alla s'installer face à Drago, avec un sourire ravi.

Hermione leva la tête de son livre et sourit.

\- J'ai prévenu Malefoy de ta convocation et nous avons décidé de t'attendre tous les deux. Tu n'auras pas besoin de te répéter…


	38. Je t'ordonne de

Lorsque la marque avait commencé à le brûler, Severus avait senti que les choses allaient être compliquées. Il n'avait pas parlé de ses craintes à Dumbledore, parce qu'il avait peur de découvrir qu'Albus se servait de lui de la même façon qu'il utilisait Harry.

Aussi, il avait oublié ses peurs, et avait rejoint celui qu'il devait appeler "Maître" à cause d'une erreur de jeunesse.

Comme il l'avait prévu, la réunion fut pénible. Voldemort semblait furieux de ne pas avancer plus vite, de ne pas obtenir ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il pensait avoir au bout des doigts. Mais ses Mangemorts défilaient les uns après les autres pour annoncer qu'ils n'avaient pu remplir les missions qui leur avaient été données. Ils étaient mis en échec par les Aurors, par l'ordre du Phénix.

Les Doloris pleuvaient et l'atmosphère devenait pesante, au fur et à mesure que les fidèles étaient torturés.

Severus relâcha son souffle quand le serpent leur ordonna de quitter les lieux. Il fit volte face mais avant d'avoir pu faire un pas, il était rappelé.

\- Pas toi, Severus. Je veux te confier une mission. Seul à seul.

Severus déglutit et s'obligea à oublier sa peur et son inquiétude. Il savait que s'il montrait le moindre signe de faiblesse, le maître ne lui ferait pas de cadeaux.

Lorsqu'ils furent seul, Voldemort se leva et tourna lentement autour de lui, l'observant attentivement.

\- Tu as toujours été si fidèle, mon cher Severus… Depuis que tu m'as rejoint…

Severus baissa la tête.

\- Merci Maître.

Voldemort fit un geste négligeant de la main avant de reprendre.

\- Aussi, je pense que la mission que j'ai prévu pour toi ne devrait pas te poser problème. Tu es bien entendu le seul à pouvoir le faire aussi j'attends de toi que tu ne me déçoive pas.

Severus ne répondit rien, et attendit les yeux baissés. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait les entrailles.

\- Mes fidèles Mangemorts semblent réticents à amener leurs enfants alors qu'ils sont encore à Poudlard. Je t'ordonne de me les amener. Tous les futurs Mangemorts qui m'ont été promis.

Severus resta impassible malgré son cœur qui s'emballa brusquement. Au fond de lui, il était horrifié et il savait que cette fois-ci, il ne pourrait pas. Il avait sali son âme depuis qu'il portait la marque des ténèbres, mais il avait réussi à garder la raison en protégeant au maximum les enfants. Que ce soit pendant les raids ou à Poudlard, en entourant ses Serpentard.

Il lui était impossible d'obéir à cet ordre. Même si Dumbledore et son Ordre du Phénix lui donnaient leur bénédiction, il ne pouvait pas juste livrer des gosses encore innocent pour les plonger dans le chaos de la guerre.

Face à lui, Voldemort s'impatienta.

\- Et bien ? Tu ne dis rien ?

Severus inspira et se prépara à la douleur qu'il allait subir.

\- J'ai peur que ça soit impossible Maître. Vous savez que tous ces enfants sont protégés à Poudlard.

Le Doloris le cueillit presque par surprise et il s'effondra, le souffle coupé. Il s'entendit hurler lorsque le second Doloris le faucha, puis la douleur continua alors que les sorts s'enchaînaient. Il perdit conscience, alors que son corps brisé gisait au sol.

A quelques kilomètres, à Poudlard, Harry dormait. Il plongea soudain dans l'esprit de Voldemort, alors qu'il lançait des Doloris à tout va à ses Mangemorts. Il sentait sa colère, sa rage. Lorsqu'il entendit le prénom de son professeur de potions, il nota la crispation de l'homme, presque indétectable.

Horrifié, Harry assista à l'atroce demande faite à son professeur et il vit à sa plus grande surprise l'homme refuser. Le Gryffondor avait envie de hurler, de lui dire d'accepter, qu'ils trouveraient une solution lorsqu'il serait de retour à Poudlard, sain et sauf. Tout plutôt que voir les Doloris s'enchaîner, ainsi que les sorts de découpe. Tout plutôt que de voir son corps brisé, immobile sur le sol.

Finalement, Voldemort laissa Rogue pour mort sur le sol et ordonna à Bellatrix de l'enfermer dans les cachots et de l'y laisser pourrir.

Ce fut l'instant où Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur au bord des lèvres, une main sur sa cicatrice douloureuse. Il se leva et courut jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il eut juste le temps d'atteindre les toilettes pour vomir.

La gorge brûlante, et le sang qui pulsait derrière ses paupières, il se traîna jusqu'à la douche qu'il alluma et se jeta sous le jet tiède pour se réveiller un minimum. Il sortit quelques instants plus tard, un peu plus calme, puis il se rhabilla en frissonnant et regarda l'heure. Une heure du matin.

Avec un soupir, il espéra que Drago n'avait pas encore fait sa dernière ronde de préfet. Il ne prit pas la peine de remettre des vêtements, décidant de rester en pyjama et de juste mettre sa cape. Il prit la carte des Maraudeurs, et sa cape d'invisibilité et quitta le dortoir en courant, baguette à la main.

Il sortit de la salle commune et déplia la carte des Maraudeurs après avoir fait apparaître le plan. Il s'assura que Rusard n'était pas dans les parages, pas plus que Miss Teigne, avant de chercher la localisation Drago en se précipitant vers les cachots.

Le Serpentard était dans sa chambre et il faisait des allées et venues. Au moins il ne dormait pas, ce qui indiquait qu'il comptait probablement refaire une ronde.

Parfaitement dissimulé sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il s'installa face à la maison Serpentard et resta les yeux fixés sur le point portant le nom de Drago.

Après ce qui lui parut des heures - alors qu'il ne s'était écoulé que dix minutes - le point du Serpentard bougea pour sortir de sa chambre et Harry se redressa brusquement, impatient.

A peine Drago fut il sorti que Harry l'attrapa le faisant glapir.

\- Malefoy, chut. Suis moi, c'est important !

\- Potter ? Mais…

\- Chut !

Harry le traîna à sa suite sans prendre en compte les marmonnements furieux du blondinet jusqu'à arriver devant la salle de cours de potions. Il le propulsa à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière eux, avant d'ôter sa cape, apparaissant ainsi aux yeux de Drago. Ce dernier, bras croisé, semblait mécontent mais hésita un bref instant en voyant Harry en pyjama, échevelé encore plus qu'à son habitude, et les lunettes de travers.

\- Potter, si mon parrain nous surprend ici, il nous tuera !

Harry grimaça.

\- Rogue… Il a été torturé et emprisonné par Voldemort. Il… Il a refusé de kidnapper les enfants de Mangemorts pour qu'ils soient marqués, et il l'a torturé.

Drago blêmit.

\- Il… Il est en vie ?

Harry hocha la tête mais son inquiétude était palpable. Drago souffla doucement.

\- Si je te jure que tu ne risques rien, est-ce que tu accepterais de venir au Manoir expliquer ce que tu m'as dit à mes parents ? Ils pourront peut être… nous aider ?

Harry n'hésita même pas. Il avait confiance en Drago, et il était inquiet pour Severus Rogue.

\- Je te suis.


	39. Amitié

Drago avait entraîné Harry dans les appartements de son parrain. Le Gryffondor avait hésité un instant, mais le souvenir de ce que son professeur avait enduré lui avait fait oublier toutes ses craintes.

Rogue avait une cheminée qu'il avait raccordé au réseau de Cheminette, nécessaire à ses quartiers d'espion. Il avait donné l'accès à Drago, en cas de danger. Et d'après le jeune homme, ils étaient particulièrement dans un cas qui nécessitait de briser les règles.

Il entraîna donc Harry à sa suite, et il hurla "Manoir Malefoy" avant qu'ils ne disparaissent tous les deux.

Ils débarquèrent en toussant face aux époux Malefoy. Narcissa haussa un sourcil parfaitement épilé tandis que Lucius eut juste un sourire amusé. Cependant, leur masque impassible se craquela lorsqu'ils identifièrent le compagnon de leur fils et l'air inquiet des deux garçons.

Lucius se leva.

\- Fils ? Un souci ?

\- C'est Severus père ! Il y a un problème.

Narcissa leur montra le sofa face à eux.

\- Installez-vous et expliquez-nous votre arrivée à une telle heure.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard inquiet. Drago soupira doucement.

\- Potter. Dis leur.

Harry hésita un instant, mais les regards des parents de Drago n'étaient pas hostiles. Ils attendaient juste.

\- Le professeur Rogue était à une réunion avec Voldemort ce soir et… il a été torturé et enfermé dans un cachot.

Narcissa eut un hoquet de stupeur mais Lucius fronça juste les sourcils.

\- Monsieur Potter… Comment diable…

\- Je l'ai vu, Monsieur Malefoy.

L'aristocrate se leva, et un éclair de colère traversa ses yeux.

\- Vraiment ? Ce n'est pas un jeu, Monsieur Potter !

Harry soupira et souleva ses cheveux, exposant sa cicatrice.

\- Depuis qu'il m'a fait ça, et qu'il est de retour, il m'arrive de voir à travers ses yeux. Ainsi je peux vous dire qu'il était furieux ce soir, et qu'il a lancé beaucoup de Doloris. A la fin de la réunion, il a demandé au professeur Rogue de rester. Il lui a demandé de lui livrer les enfants de Mangemorts car il ne voulait pas attendre pour les marquer et le professeur a refusé… Il a été… torturé et quand il a perdu conscience il a demandé à Bellatrix Lestrange de l'enfermer dans un cachot et de l'y laisser.

Narcissa avait retenu une exclamation de surprise et avait plaqué la main sur sa bouche. Lucius avait pâli violemment et déglutit brusquement. Les deux époux échangèrent un regard et Narcissa secoua la tête.

\- On doit bien pouvoir faire quelque chose !

Lucius grimaça,son inquiétude pour son ami clairement visible.

Drago attrapa la main de Harry et étouffa un sanglot.

\- Père, vous pouvez sauver Severus ?

Pour la plus grande surprise de Harry, Lucius ne protesta pas. Il se frotta les yeux d'un air las, puis soupira.

\- Monsieur Potter… Le Lord peut il voir à travers vos yeux comme vous le faites ?

\- Non Monsieur. Ça n'est jamais arrivé.

\- Bien. Je suppose donc que vous avez compris que ma fidélité au Lord est… vacillante.

Narcissa émit une exclamation moqueuse avant de prendre la parole.

\- Tout pour ne pas avouer que tu as commis une erreur en prenant cette hideuse marque. Et sans Severus, notre fils paierait cher cette erreur.

\- Si j'y vais, nous serons les prochaines cibles. Il nous faudra tout abandonner et fuir.

Drago leva les yeux vers ses parents.

\- Il faut aller le chercher. Il va mourir sinon.

Lucius secoua la tête.

\- S'il ne l'est pas déjà…

Harry hésita un instant.

\- Vous pourriez venir à Poudlard. Dans les appartements du professeur Rogue. Personne n'irait vous chercher et je pourrais demander aux elfes de vous apporter à manger en toute discrétion.

\- Monsieur Potter, Dumbledore n'acceptera jamais.

\- Je ne pensais pas mettre le professeur Dumbledore au courant de cet… arrangement.

Drago eut un hoquet surpris avant de glousser et Lucius sourit lentement.

\- Vous avez une façon de raisonner très Serpentard, Monsieur Potter. Est-ce votre amitié avec mon fils ?

Harry haussa les épaules en rougissant. Narcissa laissa échapper un rire de gorge ravi.

\- Ne l'embêtes pas voyons, Lucius. Êtes-vous sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, Monsieur Potter ? Nous ne voulons pas que vous puissiez avoir des ennuis.

Harry lui sourit.

\- Je n'ai pas de meilleure idée et tout le monde m'assure que Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sécurisé du monde magique. Il ne pourra pas vous y trouver là-bas, et vous y seriez à l'abri. Quand au Directeur… il n'est pas obligé de savoir où vous êtes et pourquoi.

\- Il voudra savoir qui a sauvé Severus.

\- Dans ce cas, il faudra que le professeur Rogue prétende qu'il a été libéré alors qu'il était inconscient. A part supposer qu'il y a un traître parmi les Mangemorts… il n'aura rien de plus.

Le rire de Lucius était cette fois plus amusé encore.

\- Un serpent parmi les lions. Nous vous serons redevables Monsieur Potter. Ce soir, vous sauvez Severus, Drago et nos deux vies. Le Lord n'aura plus accès à Poudlard et… Et il ne pourra pas enlever les enfants.

Harry rougit et détourna la tête, gêné.

\- Bien. Je vais y aller maintenant. Si… Si je ne suis pas de retour d'ici deux heures au maximum, partez pour Poudlard avec Narcissa.

Drago pinça les lèvres mais acquiesça.

\- Soyez prudent père.

Sans un mot de plus, Lucius partit. Narcissa, bien que tendue leur fit apporter un plaid et les encouragea à se reposer pour pouvoir aller en cours le lendemain matin afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention. Elle demanda une tasse de thé à un elfe et s'installa confortablement, observant discrètement son fils et le jeune Potter.

Elle masqua un sourire dans sa tasse, en les voyant collés l'un à l'autre, blottis dans le sofa et enroulés dans un immense plaid. Ils somnolaient déjà, l'un contre l'autre, échangeant de temps à autre quelques mots avant de bailler.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa tasse, Narcissa soupira, en jetant un coup d'œil machinal à la pendule. Lucius n'était parti que depuis trente minutes, et elle sentit son estomac se serrer à l'idée que son mari ne reviendrait peut être pas. Elle n'étais pas stupide et elle savait parfaitement que s'il était surpris à faire évader Severus, il n'y aurait pas de pardon. Les deux hommes seraient aussitôt exécutés.

Elle reporta son regard sur les deux garçons maintenant endormis et les veilla, attendrie de les voir tous les deux si proches.


	40. Téméraire

Lorsque Lucius Malefoy arriva au Manoir Jédusor, tout était calme. Il entra en catimini et pria pour ne pas être découvert. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à une excuse pour se trouver à cet endroit. Il avait conscience qu'il jouait sa vie, et celle de son ami. Mais… Il ne pouvait pas laisser Severus, surtout si le jeune Potter avait dit vrai.

Fort heureusement pour lui, il arriva jusqu'aux cachots sans croiser âme qui vive. Il pensa que l'humeur du Lord allait probablement l'aider. Quand il était fou de rage, il lançait les Doloris sans se préoccuper de qui les recevait. Aussi, dans ces moments, les Mangemorts trouvaient toujours une excuse pour s'éloigner et ne pas se faire remarquer.

Sans pour autant relâcher sa vigilance, Lucius se glissa en direction des cellules, espérant qu'il n'allait pas avoir trop de mal à trouver Severus.

Il le trouva rapidement. Jeté au sol dans le premier cachot. Il grimaça en voyant l'état de son ami, et il pensa à Harry Potter qui avait assisté aux tortures de son professeur et qui pourtant avait directement été chercher du secours, jusqu'à entrer dans une maison qu'il pensait ennemie. Il devait avouer que Le Survivant était solide et ne manquait pas de courage.

En silence, il déverrouilla la porte avec douceur et s'approcha. Il trouva le pouls de Severus, faible mais régulier. Il essaya de lui faire reprendre conscience, grimaçant en voyant qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang à cause de sorts de découpes multiples. Son ami allait avoir une longue période pour se remettre de la soirée…

Severus gémit sourdement mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Lucius sortit une potion anti-douleur de sa poche, qu'il avait pensé à prendre en partant, et glissa le contenu dans la gorge de son ami, la lui massant pour que le liquide soit avalé.

Il laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps de vérifier que personne n'approchait, et qu'ils ne risquaient pas d'être surpris. Puis, il essaya de nouveau de réanimer son ami.

Après un moment, Severus papillonna des paupières et le fixa un long moment, semblant ne pas comprendre. Masquant son inquiétude, Lucius lui sourit sarcastiquement.

\- Mission de secours mon cher. Il va falloir que tu m'aides un peu si tu veux qu'on sorte d'ici.

\- Secours ? Je t'ai connu moins téméraire…

Lucius gloussa.

\- Tu remercieras ton filleul. Et Potter. Ils ont débarqué tous les deux au Manoir pour me demander de venir de sortir de là…

L'aristocrate blond se sentit parfaitement satisfait en voyant les yeux de l'impassible maître des potions s'écarquiller de stupeur. Lucius ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser des questions, il se leva rapidement, et vérifia une fois de plus qu'ils étaient seuls.

Puis il revint près de son ami.

\- Bien. Severus ? Peux-tu te lever ? Je vais t'aider…

Le maître des potions acquiesça et grimaça alors que Lucius l'aidait à se redresser. Mais il ne se plaignit pas, haletant juste quand la douleur se faisait plus présente malgré la potion.

Il leur fallut un temps fou pour quitter les cachots, et Lucius laissa Severus adossé à un mur le temps de vérifier que la voie était libre. C'était le cas.

Malgré l'état de Severus, Lucius le força à accélérer, en lui murmurant des encouragements.

\- Allez Severus, je suis désolé, mais il ne faut pas que son fichu serpent ne nous surprenne ici.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'extérieur du Manoir, Lucius colla Severus à lui et lorsqu'ils transplanèrent, le maître des potions était déjà retombé dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au Manoir Malefoy, une heure trente s'était écoulé depuis le départ de Lucius. Narcissa accourut et émit une exclamation étouffée en voyant l'état de Severus. Elle se précipita mais Lucius la repoussa doucement.

\- Va réveiller les garçons. Il ne faut pas traîner. Tu as préparé des affaires ?

\- Bunny nous a préparé un sac avec l'essentiel.

\- Parfait.

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, Lucius stoppa brusquement face aux deux garçons blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il secoua la tête et marmonna.

Severus commença à remuer en entrouvrit les yeux. Face au tableau, il émit un gloussement entrecoupé de gémissements de douleur.

\- Que m'as-tu donné comme potion Lucius ? J'ai des hallucinations je crois bien. Il y a ton fils et Potter qui dorment ensemble…

Narcissa ricana alors que Lucius se crispait légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas une hallucination, j'en ai bien peur.

Narcissa secoua les deux garçons et Drago sourit en voyant son parrain. Harry se redressa et fixa son professeur, visiblement inquiet et soulagé tout à la fois.

Il se leva et vint aider Lucius à soutenir Severus, sans un mot.

\- Direction Poudlard, maintenant.

Severus secoua la tête, et tenta de se redresser sans succès.

\- Non… Dumbledore ne…

Lucius claqua la langue pour le faire taire.

\- Monsieur Potter a suggéré que nous jouions les passagers clandestins. Donc… tu auras de la compagnie quelques temps.

Vaincu, Severus se laissa aller en grognant.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils sortaient tous de la cheminée dans les appartements de Severus. Lucius allongea aussitôt l'homme sur un lit qu'il venait de métamorphoser et défit ses robes pour constater l'étendue des dégâts.

Ils hoquetèrent tous en voyant les blessures. Drago partit à toute vitesse et revint rapidement avec un assortiment de potions et de baumes.

Narcissa le remercia et regarda les deux garçons.

\- Vous devriez retourner vous coucher les garçons. Il ne faut pas que vous soyez en retard ou absents demain matin. Il s'agit de ne pas attirer l'attention…

Drago grimaça mais Harry hocha la tête. Après un dernier regard à son professeur de nouveau inconscient, il salua les Malefoy.

\- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je repasserai demain. Pour… Pour savoir comment va le professeur Rogue.

Drago lui fit signe de ne pas l'attendre, et Harry repartit sous sa cape d'invisibilité, épuisé mais soulagé que le professeur Rogue soit sauvé. Pour l'instant tout du moins.

Depuis qu'il était ami avec Drago, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à discuter avec lui. Ils n'avaient pas forcément abordé de sujets trop personnels, d'un commun accord. Mais Harry n'avait pas été étonné de voir que les parents de Drago n'étaient pas vraiment fidèles aux idéaux de Voldemort. Le Serpentard mentionnait ses parents avec bien trop d'affection pour être en désaccords avec leurs idéaux après tout…


	41. International

Une fois de plus, il y avait une réunion de l'ordre du Phénix, ou tout du moins des principaux membres, dans le bureau de Dumbledore à Poudlard.

Shakelbot arriva le dernier et salua tout le monde avant de froncer les sourcils. Il se tourna vers Albus, l'air mécontent.

\- Le jeune Potter n'est pas présent ?

\- Voyons Kingsley, il est un peu jeune pour avoir autant de charges sur les épaules.

\- La dernière fois ce n'était pas un problème et il a posé les bonnes questions.

Rogue grogna un assentiment.

\- Dieu sait que je ne supporte pas ce gosse, mais effectivement sa place est ici compte tenu du rôle qu'il aura à jouer…

Dumbledore haussa les épaules alors que Molly Weasley se redressait brusquement, les mains sur les hanches.

\- C'est un enfant et sa place n'est pas ici ! Ce pauvre petit devrait vivre en sécurité !

Kingsley jeta un bref regard vers Severus Rogue et se promit de parler au maître des potions, qui semblait lui aussi en faveur de tenir le gamin qui devait tous les sauver au courant. L'Auror était particulièrement mal à l'aise à l'idée d'impliquer des gosses dans cette guerre. Il savait que Harry Potter était une cible pour Voldemort, et que les Mangemorts avaient pour ordre de le capturer.

Cependant, dans un monde parfait, ils auraient gardé le jeune homme sous protection, en le tenant éloigné de toute cette folie. Mais Albus avait la conviction que seul Harry pouvait faire quelque chose pour mettre fin à la guerre et il avait commencé à l'exposer dès son arrivée à Poudlard.

Kingsley avait protesté. D'ailleurs, il avait été le seul à trouver que le jeune garçon mériterait d'être mis à l'abri. Les autres ne semblaient pas choqués qu'il soit utilisé comme appât.

Albus lui avait alors révélé l'existence d'une prophétie, et surtout le rôle que devrait avoir le garçon. Un enfant encore, innocent et inexpérimenté, qui devrait se battre contre le mage Noir le plus puissant pour le tuer.

Il avait été horrifié. Il n'avait rien dit sur le moment, mais il avait passé une semaine à réfléchir. Il lui avait fallu faire le vide dans son esprit pour essayer de rester objectif.

La guerre avait été stoppée une première fois par Harry alors qu'il était un bébé. Il avait tout perdu le pauvre gamin. Ses parents, sa maison. Son parrain. Il avait été caché aux yeux du monde et quand Kingsley l'avait rencontré la première fois, il avait immédiatement compris qu'il n'avait jamais été heureux.

Puis, le jeune homme se trouvait en danger chaque année depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Mais il relevait les épreuves avec brio, accompagné de ses deux amis. Tout ça jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse face une fois de plus au monstre qui lui avait pris sa vie.

Harry Potter n'avait pas flanché. Il s'en était sorti par un miracle incompréhensible, et était revenu en pensant à ramener le corps de son ami défunt. Pour que les parents puissent faire leur deuil, pour que le pauvre Diggory ait des obsèques décentes.

Kingsley avait alors cessé de considérer Harry comme quantité négligeable. Il avait commencé à croire que la prophétie était juste et que le jeune homme était vraiment celui qui finirait par tous les sauver. Cependant, il trouvait injuste que Harry soit tenu à l'écart alors que l'Ordre lui mettait le poids du monde sur les épaules.

Il pensait sincèrement que Harry devrait être mis au courant de tout. De la prophétie, des implications. De ce qu'il aurait à faire au final, des actions de l'Ordre pour l'aider.

Lorsqu'il l'avait mentionné lors d'une réunion, il avait fait face à un front uni contre lui. Tout le monde avait hurlé au scandale, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas mettre toutes ces informations à la portée d'un enfant. Un enfant qui serait leur marionnette.

L'Auror avait été ravi de voir Harry à leur précédente réunion, et avait été agréablement surpris de se rendre compte que le garçon était vif d'esprit et logique. Il avait su poser les bonnes questions, et il s'était montré parfaitement mature alors même que Dumbledore ne cessait de rappeler qu'il était un enfant, trop jeune pour faire face à la situation…

Voyant que tout le monde le regardait, il haussa les épaules, mécontent, et prit place. Dumbledore lui jeta un regard mécontent, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- Bien. Y-a-t-il du nouveau ?

Maussade, Kingsley répondit.

\- l'exode massif des sorciers, majoritairement sang-pur, continue. Il semblerait que beaucoup craignent la guerre qui fait rage et décident de partir se mettre à l'abri. Le Macusa n'apprécie pas la situation, et fait pression pour que les choses se tassent.

Severus soupira.

\- Je suppose que le ministre a un plan d'attaque pour plaire aux américains ?

Kingsley grogna violemment.

\- Ne m'en parlez pas Severus. Cet idiot incompétent parle d'interdire les voyages à l'international. Plus de Cheminette ou de transplanage.

\- Nous allons avoir une révolution sur les bras s'il continue de cette façon !

Dumbledore s'éclaircit la voix.

\- C'est fâcheux, mais peut être pourrions nous contacter ceux qui essaient de partir pour leur proposer de venir se battre à nos côtés ?

L'Auror échangea un bref regard avec Severus et une fois de plus, il y eu une compréhension entre eux.

Comme d'habitude, Molly Weasley approuva avec enthousiasme. Comme elle le faisait à chaque parole du vieux sorcier. Il y eut quelques réactions plus mesurées, voire inquiètes. Si ces sorciers fuyaient, il n'allaient certainement pas accepter de se battre en première ligne… Quelqu'en soient les arguments.

Cependant, personne ne proposa autre chose. Personne ne contrariait Albus. Il était celui qui avait défait Grindelwald, il était puissant.

L'ordre s'éparpilla dans le bureau du directeur, et des petits groupes se formèrent pour échanger quelques mots. Albus et Molly parlaient ensemble et la matriarche du clan Weasley faisait de grands gestes mécontents.

Kingsley se rapprocha de Severus.

\- Comment se passent les cours de Potter ?

Severus étira ses lèvres minces en un léger sourire.

\- Et bien, il s'avère qu'il va bientôt se trouver en retenue. Seul avec moi.

Kingsley sourit, comprenant immédiatement le sous entendu. Severus tiendrait au courant le jeune homme…


	42. Symbolisé

Dès qu'il avait pu échapper aux cours et à la curiosité de Hermione, Harry était parti à toute vitesse dans les cachots pour rendre visite comme il l'avait promis à son professeur de potions.

Il était épuisé, parce que l'inquiétude pour cet homme si désagréable avec lui l'avait rongé tout au long de la nuit. Il se rendait compte qu'à un moment, il avait cessé de le voir comme un ennemi pour le voir comme un protecteur. Un ami de sa mère.

Il pouvait le détester à cause de son visage, mais Harry avait une totale confiance en lui. Severus Rogue avait toujours été derrière lui, assurant ses arrières. Il lui avait fallu le temps pour le comprendre, et c'était cette scène face à Voldemort qui lui avait enfin ouvert les yeux.

Rogue avait préféré être torturé plutôt que de livrer des enfants à Voldemort. Des enfants de Mangemorts.

Harry avait immédiatement compris. Rogue voulait leur donner le choix. Le temps de prendre la décision, sans être poussés par leurs familles. Il leur offrait une chance et une porte de sortie, choses qu'il n'avait pas eu quand il était adolescent…

Il frappa à la porte de l'appartement et ce fut Lucius qui vint lui ouvrir. Il le fit entrer sans un mot et referma rapidement la porte.

\- Severus a été convoqué chez Dumbledore. Il n'est pas en état de se battre ou de courir mais… il va mieux.

Harry sourit et sentit un nœud se dénouer quelque part dans son estomac.

\- Merci. Vous souhaitez peut être que je repasse à un autre moment, Monsieur Malefoy ?

L'homme l'observa quelques instants avant de sourire.

\- Restez. J'avais l'intention de vous parler de toutes façons. Allons nous asseoir, Monsieur Potter.

Harry le suivit, et s'installa sur le sofa en silence, essayant de deviner ce qu'il y avait de si important à dire. Lucius se servit un verre de Whisky pur-feu et but une gorgée avant de parler.

\- Monsieur Potter. J'aurais aimé mettre certains points au clair avec vous. J'ai la marque et j'ai… je peux être considéré comme un Mangemort. Cependant, je ne partage pas les idées du Lord, et je ne compte pas l'aider à gagner cette guerre…

\- D'accord.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris.

\- Votre fils m'a déjà montré qu'il ne voulait pas rejoindre Voldemort. Et étant donné de la façon qu'il parle de vous, je me suis douté que vous le suivriez.

Lucius sourit et eut un hochement de tête approbateur.

\- Vous êtes surprenant, Monsieur Potter. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi mon fils et Severus vous tiennent en haute estime.

\- Le professeur Rogue… ?

Lucius se mit à rire.

\- Ne le lui répétez pas, il serait bien capable de tester une de ses potions sur moi.

Harry rit à son tour, se détendant soudain. Lucius soupira.

\- Vous êtes si jeune, Monsieur Potter. Si la fin de la guerre n'était pas symbolisé par votre personne, je vous aurais probablement proposé de fuir avec ma famille…

Le rire d'Harry s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il eut soudain l'impression que ses yeux le brûlaient alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas laisser couler de larmes. Il fit un signe de tête à Lucius.

\- Merci Monsieur. J'apprécie ce que vous venez de dire.

Avant que Lucius ne puisse dire plus de choses, la porte s'ouvrit et le professeur Rogue entra. Il claqua la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil près de Lucius avant de voir que Harry était présent. Il soupira et lui fit un signe de tête.

\- Il me semble que je vous dois des remerciements, Monsieur Potter. Sans vous… je ne serais plus de ce monde.

Harry s'empourpra et lui sourit, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Severus soupira.

\- Pourriez-vous me dire comment vous avez su ?

\- Voldemort était furieux et… j'ai vu ce qui se passait. Ce qu'il vous a fait.

Severus le fixa, soudain plus pâle. Puis il détourna le regard.

\- Vous allez devoir devenir un meilleur occlumens, Monsieur Potter.

\- La nuit dernière, je me suis rendu compte que ces… visions, ces cauchemars pouvaient avoir une utilité. Sans cela, personne n'aurait su où vous étiez.

Le maître des potions détourna brusquement le regard et s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Il y a eu une réunion de l'Ordre. Shakelbot a protesté de votre absence mais Dumbledore avait décidé. Il nous a juste reparlé de cet exode en cours vers les États Unis et le fait que le Ministre a décidé d'interdire les voyages internationaux.

\- Mais pourtant cela affaiblit Voldemort !

\- Il semblerait que le Macusa ne soit pas à l'aise à l'idée d'accueillir autant d'anciens Mangemorts.

Lucius soupira avant d'intervenir.

\- N'oubliez pas que le Ministère est corrompu… Le Lord peut très bien avec intercédé pour que les frontières soient fermées. La plupart des Mangemorts prêts à fuir n'iront pas contre lui, ils répondront à son appel pour ne pas mourir de sa main.

Le silence retomba, morose. Severus évitait le regard de Harry. Le maître des potions lui devait la vie, mais il ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée que le gamin ait assisté à ses tortures.

Ce fut Lucius qui brisa le silence, conscient du malaise de son ami. Il avait vu Severus dans les cachots, et il se doutait que le traitement qu'il avait subi du Lord avait été terrible. Il avait dû réprimer une vague de nausée en se rappelant qu'un enfant de l'âge de son fils avait assisté à cette scène, et maintenant, en plus de soutenir Harry Potter, il était fermement décidé à se battre à ses côtés. Narcissa avait semblé heureuse de cette décision et lui avait assuré qu'elle serait près de lui.

\- Dites-moi, Monsieur Potter… Que savez-vous des coutumes de notre monde ?

\- Des coutumes ?

\- Votre père était un Sang-pur, descendant d'une grande famille. Il avait choisi un Sang-pur pour être votre parrain.

Harry pinça les lèvres.

\- Encore ces histoires de sang…

\- C'est bien plus que ça, jeune homme. Les grandes familles Sang-pur ont toujours transmis notre histoire et nos traditions. Nos lois également. Ce qu'un serment inviolable représente, ce qu'est un mariage sorcier… Les grandes familles ont également un poids politique. Les Potter et les Black siégeaient autrefois au Ministère. Avec les Malefoy, les Nott, et les Longdubas.

\- Pas les Weasley ?

Lucius fronça les sourcils.

\- Ils ont renoncé à leur titre il y a longtemps.

Harry fasciné, s'installa pour écouter Lucius lui parler d'une vie qu'il aurait pu connaître si ses parents avaient vécu.


	43. Présider

L'idée avait trotté un long moment dans sa tête avant qu'il ne se décide à en parler avec Drago. Depuis que ses parents étaient à Poudlard et que Severus était sauvé, ils s'étaient rapprochés.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux au bord du lac, Drago l'avait remercié. Harry l'avait regardé un long moment avant de le remercier lui de lui avoir fait confiance pour sauver leur professeur de potions.

Ainsi le lendemain de cette conversation, il avait exposé son idée lors d'une visite aux cachots, devant les Malefoy et Severus.

\- S'il y a des Serpentard qui ne veulent pas prendre la marque, je devrais leur parler. Leur proposer de me rejoindre, sans pour autant avoir des comptes à rendre à Dumbledore.

Drago avait acquiescé, avant de ricaner.

\- Tu ne lui fais vraiment plus confiance, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry avait haussé les épaules d'un air indifférent.

\- Il a sa guerre, j'ai décidé de mener mes propres combats.

Severus avait haussé un sourcil amusé sans répondre. Lorsqu'il avait annoncé à Dumbledore qu'il ne pouvait plus être espion car il avait été torturé, son mentor avait eu l'air ennuyé de perdre un atout. Il ne s'était pas inquiété de la raison de sa disgrâce, et l'avait congédié d'un geste de la main, pensif.

La réaction du vieil homme l'avait blessé. Il l'avait longtemps considéré comme une figure paternelle, et il se rendait compte que Dumbledore ne voyait que son "plus grand bien". Défaire Voldemort était l'unique chose qui importait…

Lucius et Narcissa n'avaient pas semblé surpris. Ils avaient appris à connaître Harry, et au fil de leurs conversations, Lucius avait noté le besoin de Harry de sauver autant de monde que possible. Dumbledore l'avait conditionné afin qu'il pense que lui seul pouvait faire cesser cette guerre et le jeune homme ne pouvait pas se défaire de la culpabilité d'être trop faible pour agir… L'aristocrate avait alors décidé qu'il protégerait le jeune homme autant que son fils lorsque viendrait le moment de se battre.

Drago avait mené son enquête discrètement parmi ses camarades. Il avait réuni un certain nombre de Serpentard parmi ceux qui n'étaient pas ouvertement fidèles à Voldemort, et Harry de son côté avait prévenu Neville et Hermione. Il avait hésité mais il ne faisait pas confiance aux autres, certain qu'ils tiendraient au courant Ron - qui lui même rapporterait le tout à Dumbledore.

Ils avaient choisi la salle sur demande comme lieu de rendez-vous.

Lorsque Harry avait pris la parole, présidant cette assemblée, Drago avait souri et avait admiré le talent de Harry pour convaincre ; il semblait être un leader né, trouvant les mots justes pour offrir de l'espoir.

Le Gryffondor leur avait raconté son rôle dans la guerre. La prophétie. Son destin. Il n'avait pas parlé des horcruxes, ni de sa mort annoncée. Hormis Severus, les Malefoy et lui, il avait refusé d'en parler.

Tout le monde avait écouté, en silence. Et Drago en regardant les visages impassibles de ses compagnons de dortoir savait que beaucoup viendraient de leur côté. Zabini, Nott. Parkinson peut être. Les sœurs Greengrass - Astoria ne cachait pas son dégoût des Mangemorts. Pucey hésiterait, mais Harper finirait par le convaincre.

Lorsque Harry se tut, il y eut un silence lourd. Ce fut Zabini qui le brisa.

\- Tu nous demandes quoi ? De risquer nos vies ?

Harry eut un léger rire.

\- Non. De refuser la marque. Et d'accepter que je vous protège.

Pansy Parkinson le regardait avec admiration, déjà convaincue. A ses côtés, Théodore Nott prit la parole.

\- Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi as-tu choisi des Serpentard ?

\- Les autres maisons ont la protection de Dumbledore. Je veux vous offrir un choix. La liberté que je n'ai pas, tout comme vous.

Drago se demanda s'il pouvait y avoir une forme de reconnaissance entre les enfants battus. S'ils voyaient chez l'autre des stigmates. Harry et Théo se fixaient, et Drago pensa que tout dépendait de ce qu'ils allaient se dire.

Les paroles de Harry avaient provoqué des froncements de sourcils, alors qu'Hermione souriait et que Neville à ses côtés semblait un peu perdu.

Finalement, Théo scella leur destin à tous.

\- Je te suis. J'accepte ton offre. Et je me battrais à tes côtés.

Harry lui sourit et le remercia. Puis, un par un, les Serpentard jurèrent eux aussi de se battre.

Alors que Harry était en train de discuter avec un petit groupe, Hermione s'approcha de Drago, souriante.

\- C'était ton idée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Granger.

\- Rallier les Serpentard ?

Drago haussa les épaules, comme si la conversation ne l'intéressait pas. Hermione ne se découragea pas.

\- Merci, Malefoy. Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, mais… Tu as aidé Harry mieux que je ne l'ai fait.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et Drago hocha la tête, sans relever.

Harry était en pleine discussion avec Théo et Blaise.

\- Si nous n'avions pas proposé de venir nous battre à tes côtés, tu nous aurais vraiment laissé à l'écart ? Tu nous aurais protégé ?

\- Oui. Personne ici ne devrait avoir à se battre. Ni ceux des autres maisons.

\- Et toi ?

\- Apparemment c'est mon combat. Voldemort veut ma mort, et moi je veux qu'il paie pour la mort de mes parents. Et je ne parle même pas de cette fichue prophétie.

\- Tu pourrais l'oublier et vivre ta vie, tu sais.

\- Non. Parce que chaque mort causée par Voldemort serait de ma faute si je ne me dresse pas contre lui.

Théo posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

\- Tu n'es responsable de rien. Et surtout pas des actes d'un fou.

Au loin, Drago observait l'échange entre Théo et Harry. Blaise s'était éloigné les laissant seuls. La main de Théo sur l'épaule de Harry le rendit jaloux, sans qu'il ne puisse s'expliquer pourquoi. N'y tenant plus, il laissa Hermione sans un mot pour les rejoindre. La lionne le regarda partir avec un sourire amusé et un hochement de tête entendu.

En arrivant près de Harry, Drago grogna presque.

\- Je dérange ?

Harry sursauta avant de lui sourire.

\- Bien sûr que non, Malefoy.

Théo pour sa part ne répondit pas. Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

Harry, les yeux brillants, attrapa le poignet de Drago.

\- Merci Malefoy. Sans toi…

\- C'est toi qui a su les convaincre. Et c'est toi qui a proposé l'idée.

Harry lui sourit, et le cœur de Drago accéléra.


	44. Inutile de crier

Hermione venait de la bibliothèque où elle s'était placée face à Drago une fois encore, en le voyant seul. Il avait levé un sourcil surpris.

\- Granger. Potter n'est pas ici.

\- Oui. J'ai vu.

\- Et je ne sais pas où il est.

\- D'accord.

Hermione lui avait souri innocemment et avait sorti ses affaires pour travailler, tranquillement.

Après une hésitation, Drago avait haussé les épaules et s'était replongé dans son travail sans un mot. Il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec elle, pas plus que d'essuyer des réprimandes de Harry. Et Hermione Granger était bien plus fréquentable que la belette…

Ils avaient travaillé un long moment en silence, s'ignorant mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione ne lève les yeux. Elle se rendit compte que le jeune homme n'écrivait plus, mais fixait son parchemin avec colère, les sourcils froncés. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas lui demander quel crime avait commis son devoir, avant de se mettre à doucement glousser.

\- Que t'as fait ce pauvre parchemin, Malefoy ?

Le Serpentard sursauta avant de grogner d'un air agacé. Il secoua la tête avec dépit puis il répondit sans animosité.

\- Je bloque sur le devoir de métamorphose.

\- Montre.

La jeune fille n'avait pas hésité, tendant une main autoritaire vers lui, bien décidée à l'aider. Drago haussa un sourcil surpris et Hermione gloussa.

\- Toi et Harry êtes amis maintenant. Et Harry est mon meilleur ami. Donc… je peux t'aider.

La lionne le regarda hésiter brièvement puis faire glisser son parchemin vers elle. Elle lut ce qu'il avait écrit puis réfléchit quelques instants avant de lui expliquer le point qui lui posait problème.

Le sourire de remerciement du Serpentard fut sincère.

\- Merci.

Lorsqu'elle avait finalement rangé ses affaires, ils s'étaient salués poliment, et la jeune fille avait regagné la tour Gryffondor le cœur un peu plus léger. Elle tenait à montrer à Harry son soutien, et elle avait compris à quel point il tenait à Malefoy. L'accepter était donc le mieux qu'elle puisse faire pour son ami. Et elle devait avouer que Drago Malefoy pouvait se montrer tout à fait agréable, quand il le voulait.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa salle commune, elle se rembrunit en notant que Ron était présent, avachi dans un fauteuil. La porte était à peine refermée derrière elle, que le rouquin l'agressait déjà.

\- Alors Hermione ? Ton ami chéri n'est pas avec toi ?

La jeune fille grogna et choisit de ne pas répondre. Mais Ron n'était pas décidé à la laisser.

\- Quoi ? Rien à répondre pour défendre Saint Potter ? Tu couches avec lui peut-être ?

Hermione s'empourpra sous la colère.

\- Inutile de crier. Et je ne préfère pas répondre à un imbécile.

Ron eut un rire grinçant.

\- Tu n'as pas toujours dit que j'étais un imbécile. Mais… tu as aussi toujours préféré Harry entre nous deux. Bien que je ne comprends pas comment tu peux accepter Malefoy. A moins que Potter ne te fasse coucher avec la fouine aussi, non ?

La jeune fille lui lança un regard glacial.

\- Tu es pitoyable. Jaloux et pitoyable.

\- Jaloux ? De la fouine ?

\- Jaloux de Harry. Et tu as raison : il vaut tellement mieux que toi.

Ron devint écarlate et Hermione n'aurait pas été surprise de voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Elle avait une sorte de satisfaction malsaine à l'avoir rendu furieux à ce point, juste avec quelques mots.

\- Et dire que sans nous, tu serais restée la Miss je-sais-tout ignorée de tous.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répondre, elle entendit une exclamation étouffée. Elle se tourna brusquement. Neville venait d'entrer et il semblait choqué par la conversation qu'il avait surpris.

Ron montra les dents, et continua sur sa lancée, oubliant probablement où il se trouvait. Il semblait ne pas être en état de penser que n'importe qui de la maison Gryffondor pouvait entrer et surprendre leur dispute, et les paroles cruelles que Ron prononçait apparemment sans état d'âme.

\- Tu es si pitoyable Hermione. Et je ne parle même pas de ce traître de Potter !

Neville poussa un cri de rage, face aux mots de son camarade.

\- Sérieusement Ron ? Tu te prends pour qui ?

\- Quoi Neville ? Tu veux un scoop ? Potter traîne avec Malefoy !

Neville le toisa d'un air méprisant. Hermione n'avait jamais vu Neville furieux à ce point et encore moins montrer du mépris pour qui que ce soit. Elle pensa avec surprise que Neville avait l'air redoutable d'un coup.

\- A cet instant précis, Drago Malefoy m'a l'air bien plus fréquentable que toi.

Ron se leva, poings serrés. Hermione sortit sa baguette et la serra dans sa main, consciente que les choses étaient sur le point de dégénérer. Neville bien que furieux restait maître de lui même et ne bougea pas face à la menace implicite du roux. Au lieu de quoi, il sourit, d'un air presque amusé.

\- Et bien, Ron ? Rien d'intelligent à répondre ?

\- Parce que tu penses que les mots d'un presque cracmol ont de l'importance ?

Le silence tomba sur la salle commune, alors que des mots presque irrémédiables venaient d'être prononcés. Hermione bouillait intérieurement, et il lui fallait toute sa maîtrise pour ne pas jeter de sort à Ron. Elle aurait même pu lui infliger un impardonnable pour les paroles qu'il avait prononcées.

Neville à ses côtés semblait parfaitement maître de lui même. Il fixait Ron, l'observant comme s'il était une espèce étrange d'insecte.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière eux et Ron leva les yeux vers le nouvel arrivant. Il ricana.

\- Parfait. Monsieur parfait en personne. Le grand et l'unique.

Harry qui venait d'entrer s'immobilisa, perdu. Puis, il vit le visage d'Hermione, crispé de fureur, et l'expression de Neville. Il soupira et ignora Ron en s'approchant de son amie.

\- Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

\- Rien de grave Harry. Vraiment.

Alors que Ron allait parler de nouveau, Neville lui lança un sortilège de mutisme. Harry leva un sourcil surpris.

\- A ce point ?

Neville laissa échapper un gloussement moqueur.

\- Tu n'imagines même pas.

Se trouvant désormais en infériorité certaine, Ron quitta la salle commune et rejoignit les dortoirs. Lorsqu'il eut disparu, Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot soulagé.

\- Je crois que j'étais au bord de lui jeter un Doloris… Si tu n'étais pas arrivé…

Neville acquiesça sombrement.

\- Et il l'aurait mérité.


	45. Renaître de ses cendres

Une fois de plus, Harry et Drago s'étaient retrouvés dans la salle sur demande. Ils avaient commencé par avancer sur leur travail scolaire, en silence. Puis, une fois à jour, ils avaient rangé soigneusement leurs affaires et ils en étaient arrivé au moment préféré de leurs rencontres.

Ce fut Drago qui commença à parler, racontant son enfance au Manoir Malefoy. Il avait été heureux, entouré de parents aimants sans l'intimité de leur foyer. Pour le reste du monde, les Malefoy étaient des gens froids, sans cœur.

Drago avait parlé de Severus, qui lui avait appris les potions dès son plus jeune âge.

Harry l'écoutait, fasciné. Il avait appris à apprécier Drago, mais également ses parents. Il aimait discuter avec Lucius et Narcissa se montrait parfois maternelle avec lui. Pas de la façon dont Molly Weasley en avait l'habitude, mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry d'apprécier.

Plutôt que d'évoquer son enfance, ou sa vie chez les moldus, Harry décida de parler du retour de Voldemort. Avant de commencer à parler, il resta quelques instants les yeux dans le vague, réfléchissant.

\- Jusqu'à mon arrivée à Poudlard, je pensais que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Personne ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé d'eux, et je suppose que je ne les connaîtrais jamais autant que j'aimerais… Quand j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient été assassinés mais qu'en plus leur meurtrier était un mage noir et que j'étais responsable de sa chute… J'avoue qu'au départ je n'y ai pas vraiment cru. C'était un peu surréaliste, comme une histoire sans fondement. En première année, j'ai découvert la magie, mais aussi à quel point j'étais doué pour attirer les ennuis. Te souviens-tu de la retenue dans la forêt interdite ?

Drago frissonna brusquement en hochant la tête.

\- Lorsque tu as fui, je me suis retrouvé face à Voldemort pour la toute première fois. Une demi-vie de Voldemort parce qu'il utilisait les licornes pour survivre. A l'idée qu'il puisse renaître de ses cendres… j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour lui barrer la route.

\- Mais, tu étais un enfant !

\- Oui. J'étais un enfant. Et pourtant… les adultes que j'ai tenté de prévenir ne m'ont pas écouté, alors je m'en suis mêlé. J'ai fouiné, accompagné de Ron et Hermione, pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait, et pour mettre en échec Voldemort.

\- Severus…

\- Il me protégeait mais il me détestait. Enfin. A l'époque j'étais certain qu'il était celui qui voulait faire renaître Voldemort.

\- Il y a eu des rumeurs qu'un professeur avait été tué.

\- Quirell n'a pas vraiment été tué. Il était… l'hôte de Voldemort. Il a été détruit quand il a tenté de me tuer, en me touchant. Je pense que… Voldemort l'avait déjà tué en prenant possession de son corps.

Harry nota le regard choqué de Drago.

\- Tu as fais face à… au Serpent dès ta première année ?

\- Oui. Et il a clairement dit qu'il voulait ma mort. Je pense que c'est là que j'ai commencé à vraiment comprendre que mes parents étaient bel et bien morts en me protégeant, et que si j'avais défait Voldemort il n'était pas tout à fait détruit.

Harry marqua un silence, et choisit de ne pas parler du journal de Jedusor, remis à Ginny par Lucius.

\- J'ai malheureusement assisté à son retour. A la fin du tournoi des trois sorciers. Lorsque mon nom est apparu, j'ai cru à une plaisanterie. Puis… tout le monde avait semblé si furieux contre moi… alors que je n'avais rien fait. Je n'aurais pas eu les connaissances pour duper la coupe de toutes façons.

\- Je suis désolé. Pour les badges.

\- Oh… tes badges n'ont pas été ce qu'il y avait de pire. Je veux dire, à l'époque nous étions ennemis, et c'était ce que je pouvais m'attendre de ta part. Ce qui a été le plus pénible a été de voir mes amis me tourner le dos, parce qu'ils pensaient que je voulais de la célébrité. Comme si je n'en avais pas assez…

\- Tu as aidé Diggory.

\- Oui. J'avais reçu de l'aide, et… je sais pas. Je trouvais fair-play qu'il soit lui aussi au courant. Pourtant je le regrette. Je le regrette tellement. Si… Si j'avais… Si je n'avais rien dit, sur aucune des épreuves, peut être ne serait-il pas mort…

\- Tu ne peux pas dire ça. Tu n'avais aucun moyen de savoir.

\- J'ai donc passé les épreuves, en faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas me ridiculiser. Une part de moi voulait abandonner, mais… Mais une plus grande part voulait prouver à tout le monde que je pouvais le faire. Pas pour être célèbre, juste pour que toutes les moqueries cessent.

Drago détourna le regard, se rappelant à quel point il avait pu être cruel. Harry, perdu dans ses souvenirs, continuait.

\- Lorsque nous sommes entrés dans le labyrinthe, Victor et Fleur ont été attaqué assez rapidement. Je me suis retrouvé seul avec Cédric, et… nous nous sommes entraidés. Jusqu'à la coupe. Mes souvenirs sont flous pour la suite. L'un de nous a proposé de la prendre ensemble, et il y a eu la sensation du portoloin. Nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un cimetière, et… Et l'instant d'après, Cédric était mort à mes pieds. Pettigrew, celui qui a trahi mes parents, a réalisé un rituel et… tout de suite après mon crâne me faisait souffrir le martyr et Voldemort était debout, face à moi.

\- Mon père m'en a parlé. Il… il s'est enivré en rentrant. Mais il n'a pas parlé de ta présence.

Harry soupira.

\- C'est après ça que j'ai appris que je devrais le tuer. J'étais furieux que le Ministère me traite de menteur…

\- Tout le monde sait que tu avais raison, maintenant.

\- Mais à quel prix ? Tous ces morts…

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, Potter.

Harry détourna le regard, replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Mais Drago ne le laissa pas continuer. Il s'approcha de lui, doucement, et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Tu t'es montré bien plus courageux que la plupart des sorciers adultes de notre monde. Beaucoup auraient cherché à échapper à leur destin, mais toi… Tu es resté et tu t'es battu avec tes armes.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment, et avant de comprendre ce qui se passait, il étaient en train de s'embrasser. C'était un baiser chaste, mais intense, plein de leurs sentiments entremêlés.

Ils s'écartèrent, yeux écarquillés, ne comprenant pas vraiment comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Pour autant, ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, essayant d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer, pensant que c'était le mieux pour leur amitié…


	46. Pied au plancher

Harry avait rejoint son lit, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Beaucoup de choses tournaient dans sa tête et surtout, le baiser avec Drago.

Entre eux tout avait été si vite. "Pied au plancher" comme disait son oncle Vernon. Pourtant, il ne se sentait pas mal à l'aise.

Le début de leur amitié avait été étrange. Il avait fait taire sa méfiance, due à des années d'affrontements, et il ne le regrettait pas. Le reste avait semblé naturel.

Quand Drago l'avait emmené au Manoir Malefoy, il n'avait pas douté de lui un seul instant. Il avait eu totalement confiance, au point de lui confier sa vie. Il aurait pu le livrer à Voldemort lui même s'il avait eu de mauvaises intentions…

La rencontre avec les parents de Drago avait été surprenante. Il ne s'attendait pas à être aussi bien accepté, à ce que leur amitié soit respectée. Pourtant, ils l'avaient écouté. Lucius avait risqué sa vie pour sauver Severus Rogue. Et ils l'avaient suivi à Poudlard lorsqu'il l'avait proposé.

Ils lui faisaient confiance, parce qu'il pouvait les dénoncer à Dumbledore à tout moment.

Sous leurs dehors glaciaux, ils étaient chaleureux et amicaux. Lui l'orphelin avide d'affection s'était trouvé une nouvelle famille. Il avait les Weasley, il avait eu les Maraudeurs, et maintenant il avait les Malefoy.

Il n'avait rien dit, rien promis, et pourtant, il s'était juré de les protéger. De faire en sorte qu'ils n'aillent jamais à Azkaban. Qu'ils survivent à toute cette folie.

Il soupira, et se retourna dans son lit, une fois de plus. Avant de repenser au baiser. Encore. L'instant ne quittait plus ses pensées, et il lui fallut peu de temps pour s'avouer qu'il était attiré par Drago. Le jeune homme était magnifique, bien sûr. Mais il aimait surtout sa personnalité. Il était le feu sous la glace.

Harry sourit, mais fut coupé dans sa rêverie par Neville.

\- Harry ? Tu es réveillé ? Le professeur Dumbledore aimerait te parler, il est dans la salle commune.

Harry se rembrunit et acquiesça avant de se lever.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, Dumbledore se tenait dos à lui, faisant face au feu dans la cheminée, les mains jointes dans le dos. Harry l'observa un bref moment, constatant à quel point Dumbledore lui semblait vieux en cet instant. Un vieux fou manipulateur, comme se plaisait à le décrire Rogue.

Sentant probablement sa présence, le directeur se tourna et lui sourit.

\- Harry, mon garçon. Je suis désolé de venir si tard, mais je ne pouvais pas différer plus notre conversation.

Harry acquiesça en silence. Ils prirent place sur un sofa et Dumbledore jeta un sort de silence autour d'eux, les isolant du reste du monde.

\- J'ai quelque chose à t'apprendre, Harry. T'expliquer comment Voldemort a pu survivre toutes ces années, et les raisons de son retour.

Le cœur battant, Harry leva les yeux vers le directeur. Il savait qu'il s'agissait des horcruxes, mais il n'était pas sensé le savoir. Alors il garda le silence, ce contentant d'attendre la suite.

Dumbledore soupira d'un air las, et reprit.

\- Vois-tu, Voldemort… il s'est servi de Magie Noire pour s'assurer un semblant d'immortalité.

\- Comme quand il… buvait le sang des licornes ?

\- Pas tout à fait Harry. Il a… en quelques sortes divisé son âme pour la placer dans des objets. Ce sont des horcruxes. Tu en as déjà rencontré et détruit un, Harry.

Harry hocha doucement la tête.

\- Le journal de Jédusor.

\- C'est exact.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai vu… Voldemort ? Enfin Jédusor quand il était jeune ?

\- Oui. L'apparence qu'il avait était celle de l'époque où il a créé cet horcruxe.

Harry hocha la tête, vaguement nauséeux, attendant le moment où Dumbledore lui annoncerait qu'il était un horcruxe.

\- Harry, tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de ça pour l'instant. Je me suis chargé en compagnie de Severus de détruire ces objets. Il en reste juste un. Le serpent, Nagini.

Harry écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait. Non pas de savoir que Nagini était un horcruxe mais plutôt de se rendre compte que Dumbledore n'allait rien lui dire. Le vieil homme se méprit sur sa réaction et le rassura d'un ton paternaliste.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Le serpent n'est jamais loin de son maître et il sera possible de tuer cet animal lorsque tu te trouveras face à Voldemort.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, l'air sombre. Il ne put s'empêcher d'insister légèrement.

\- Donc quand Nagini sera mort, rien ne pourra empêcher sa mort ? Il pourra être tué ?

Dumbledore eut une légère hésitation puis lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

\- Bien sûr. Mais il est important que ce soit toi qui le tue Harry. D'après la prophétie tu es l'unique personne capable de le faire.

\- A cause de ma cicatrice ?

Dumbledore marqua une nouvelle hésitation, dévisageant Harry attentivement.

\- Oui. Parce qu'il t'a marqué après avoir tué tes parents.

L'air morne, Harry soupira et détourna le regard pour cacher sa rancœur, sa colère face aux mensonges de celui à qui il avait fait confiance.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix…

La main sur son épaule fit sursauter le Gryffondor mais il ne tourna pas les yeux vers le vieux sorcier. Il avait trop souvent entendu dire qu'il était possible de lire en lui comme dans un livre qu'il ne voulait pas risquer de montrer qu'il en savait bien plus qu'il ne voulait le dire.

\- Je suis désolé mon garçon. J'aurais préféré t'éviter une telle responsabilité.

Harry se dégagea et haussa brusquement les épaules.

\- Vous aviez autre chose à me dire, Monsieur ?

Dumbledore soupira.

\- Non Harry. Tu devrais aller te reposer. Il est tard. Et pourrais-tu reconsidérer mon conseil ? Celui de te réconcilier avec ton ami, le jeune Weasley ?

Les yeux brûlant de colère, mâchoires serrées, Harry leva la tête vers Dumbledore oubliant ses craintes qu'il puisse deviner qu'il cachait des choses.

\- Non. Quoi que vous disiez je refuse. Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à me rapprocher de lui, vous ne pouvez pas choisir mes amis.

Un éclair de surprise traversa le regard bleu de Dumbledore, puis ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- C'était juste pour te permettre de passer moins de temps chez les Dursley l'été prochain.

Harry se raidit mais ne dit pas un mot. A la place, il tourna le dos à Dumbledore.

\- Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher. Bonsoir, Monsieur.


	47. De temps en temps

Le lendemain de la visite de Dumbledore, Harry avait jeté un coup d'œil perdu à son professeur de potion. Ce dernier avait compris que Harry semblait avoir besoin de parler. Aussi, au moment même où Harry se retourna à un bruit dans son dos, Severus prit sa voix la plus glaciale.

\- Deux heures de retenue ce soir, Monsieur Potter. Si vous pouviez être de temps en temps être attentif à mes cours…

Il y eut un murmure étouffé de protestations, et Drago émit un grognement agacé, mais Harry lui adressa un sourire pour lui signifier que tout allait bien.

Le soir arriva rapidement et Harry fut pour la première fois de sa vie en avance à une retenue, et encore pire à une retenue en potions. Severus le fit entrer, et comme à son habitude il était derrière son bureau à corriger des copies. Cependant, une fois que Harry eut fermé la porte derrière lui, Severus posa sa plume et se laissa aller en arrière sur son siège, l'observant.

Harry lui sourit, heureux que leur animosité passée ne soit plus. Severus hocha doucement la tête, sans quitter Harry des yeux, et le jeune homme sentit une bulle de chaleur se développer dans sa poitrine.

\- Un souci, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Le professeur Dumbledore est venu hier soir dans notre salle commune. Il est venu me parler des horcruxes, que vous les aviez détruits avec lui. Et il… m'a dit qu'il ne restait que Nagini.

\- C'est logique qu'il ne veuille pas révéler tout ce qu'il sait.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, et se perdit dans ses pensées. Severus lui laissa quelques minutes, reprenant ses corrections, puis il soupira.

\- Autre chose à me dire ?

D'un ton absent, Harry répondit machinalement.

\- J'ai embrassé Drago.

Puis, il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche avant de rougir violemment. Severus s'était figé, un air de surprise comique sur le visage. Il reposa sa plume soigneusement et se frotta les yeux avant d'émettre un léger rire.

\- Je suppose que vous n'aviez pas prévu d'en parler de cette façon.

Harry secoua la tête presque frénétiquement, son teint virant à l'écarlate. Severus ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous craignez comme réaction de ma part, mais… si vous étiez tous les deux consentants, je n'ai rien de plus à dire.

Harry hésita et baissa la tête.

\- Merci, Professeur.

\- Je ne vais pas vous manger, vous savez. Et quand je vous ai dit que je pouvais tout entendre, mon offre n'était pas restreinte à certains sujets.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, les joues toujours écarlates. Severus dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas ricaner en pensant que le jeune homme était sans filtre, et que son aveu inattendu resterait probablement un souvenir plaisant…

\- Vous savez que je ne parle plus avec Ron Weasley ?

\- Je l'ai noté.

\- Dumbledore essaie de me forcer à… me réconcilier avec lui.

Severus soupira en maudissant son mentor.

\- Vous avez encore le droit de choisir vos amis, quoi qu'il en dise.

\- Il… Il me met la pression en me disant que si je n'accepte pas, il me laissera chez les Dursley tout l'été au lieu de me permettre d'aller chez les Weasley.

Severus se raidit et serra les poings, furieux.

Il soupira, essayant de se calmer, de ne pas montrer au jeune garçon à quel point il avait envie en cet instant d'étrangler le vieux fou qui se mêlait de tout, pensant agir pour le "plus grand bien".

D'une voix qu'il espérait neutre, il demanda à Harry ce qu'il allait faire.

Après un moment à réfléchir, le Gryffondor gonfla les joues en soupirant.

\- J'en veux trop à Ron pour lui pardonner. Je ne peux pas accepter ses insultes…

Severus sourit d'un air approbateur, et observa Harry qui était de nouveau reparti dans ses pensées.

D'un seul coup, le jeune homme parla de nouveau d'un air absent, sans se rendre compte des mots qu'il prononçait.

\- Ils me battent vous savez. Les Dursley.

Severus hoqueta. Mais Harry semblait plongé dans son enfer personnel.

\- Quand j'étais petit, c'était des gifles. Des bousculades. J'étais privé de manger et bien sûr je passais mon temps enfermé dans le placard. Mais… Mais depuis que je suis à Poudlard c'est pire chaque année. Cet été… ça a été le pire. Au point où j'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. Que j'allais mourir là, chez les moldus, alors que je suis sensé être un sorcier puissant.

Harry leva des yeux baignés de larmes vers Severus et ce dernier sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant la tristesse du jeune homme. La culpabilité l'étouffait aussi, parce qu'il avait contribué aux maltraitances du fils de Lily…

Le jeune homme hoqueta avant de dire ce qui était au final le fond du problème.

\- Comment puis-je être le Sauveur, comment puis-je tuer un mage si puissant que Dumbledore ne peut rien contre lui, alors que de simples moldus ont failli me tuer l'été dernier en m'affamant et avec quelques coups de ceinture ?

Severus se leva si brusquement que sa chaise tomba derrière lui, faisant sursauter Harry. Le jeune homme eut un geste de recul et Severus se précipita vers lui. Il lui posa les mains sur les épaules, l'obligeant à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Harry… Est-ce que tu me trouves puissant ?

Le Gryffondor ne prit pas garde à l'emploi de son prénom ou au tutoiement. Il avait été effrayé par le geste brusque de son professeur, craignant qu'il ne soit en colère contre lui, avant de se souvenir qu'il avait confiance en lui.

A la question de son professeur, Harry prit le temps de réfléchir soigneusement. Il commençait à connaître Severus Rogue et il savait que le maître des potions n'appréciait pas les réponses précipitées.

\- Oui Monsieur. Vous êtes puissant.

\- Donc tu penses que si j'avais été à ta place, je n'aurais pas… eu le même problème ? Que j'aurais pu me défendre ?

Cette fois, Harry n'eut pas à réfléchir.

\- Bien entendu !

Severus resta immobile quelques secondes. Puis il eut un rire triste.

\- J'ai été cet enfant battu qui… qui a failli mourir sous les coups.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, et Severus capta de nouveau son regard.

\- Tu n'y retourneras pas. On fera le nécessaire.


	48. Feu de cheminée

Depuis l'arrivée des Malefoy à Poudlard, Harry s'éclipsait le weekend en compagnie de Drago pour aller passer du temps dans les appartements de son professeur de potion. La plupart du temps, il prenait de quoi travailler, et s'installait pendant que Drago profitait de la présence de ses parents.

Étrangement, Harry ne se sentait jamais mis à l'écart, il y avait toujours une personne pour venir lui parler ou pour l'inclure à la conversation en cours.

Après ses confidences imprévues à Severus, Harry s'était senti extrêmement gêné, persuadé que son aveu sur le baiser avec Drago avait déjà été répété aux Malefoy. Cependant, il se rendit rapidement compte que son professeur ne l'avait pas trahi, et il eut soudainement honte d'avoir douté de lui.Depuis l'arrivée des Malefoy à Poudlard, Harry s'éclipsait le weekend en compagnie de Drago pour aller passer du temps dans les appartements de son professeur de potion. La plupart du temps, il prenait de quoi travailler, et s'installait pendant que Drago profitait de la présence de ses parents.

Étrangement, Harry ne se sentait jamais mis à l'écart, il y avait toujours une personne pour venir lui parler ou pour l'inclure à la conversation en cours.

Après ses confidences imprévues à Severus, Harry s'était senti extrêmement gêné, persuadé que son aveu sur le baiser avec Drago avait déjà été répété aux Malefoy. Cependant, il se rendit rapidement compte que son professeur ne l'avait pas trahi, et il eut soudainement honte d'avoir douté de lui.

Drago vint le voir à plusieurs reprises, un lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux. Harry lui souriait à chaque fois d'un air rassurant sans se rendre compte que son visage pâle et cerné parlait pour lui. Alors que les deux garçons étaient près l'un de l'autre à discuter à voix basse, Lucius s'approcha de Severus.

\- Il t'a parlé ?

Severus serra les mâchoires.

\- Oui.

\- C'est à ce point ?

\- Lucius, c'est pire que ce que j'imaginais.

Le Sang-pur grogna en jetant un regard vers son fils et le jeune homme qu'il avait appris à respecter.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose, Severus ?

Le maître des potions soupira en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous en parlerons à un autre moment, mais… je lui ai promis que j'allais l'aider.

\- Et je t'aiderais à tenir ta promesse, mon ami. Je n'oublierais pas ce que tu as fait pour ma famille.

Severus eut un léger sourire et hocha la tête.

Lucius croisa le regard de Narcissa et lui fit un signe de tête, que sa femme sembla comprendre puisqu'elle se détendit légèrement en souriant à demi.

Lorsque Drago revint près de son parrain, il était furieux. Il chuchota, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pendant cette retenue ? Il ne va pas bien !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et entraîna son filleul en direction de son laboratoire de potions. Harry pris dans ses révisions ne remarqua rien.

Une fois en tête à tête, Severus grogna légèrement.

\- Potter ne va pas bien, mais ce n'est pas à cause de la retenue. Dumbledore… exige de lui qu'il se réconcilie avec Weasley.

Drago serra les poings avant de détourner le regard.

\- La belette est plus fréquentable que moi…

Severus fit un geste de la main, en souriant en coin. Drago fronça les sourcils en fixant son parrain.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre vous, Drago. Potter… a laissé échappé certaines informations intéressantes.

Avec délectation, le maître des potions nota la rougeur soudaine qui couvrait les joues du jeune homme face à lui. D'un coup moins assuré, Drago hésita.

\- Mais… tu lui as dit quoi ? Et…

Severus ricana avant de se décider à rassurer le blondinet.

\- Je lui ai dit que je n'avais rien à dire tant que vous étiez consentants. Et avant que tu ne t'inquiètes inutilement, il ne m'a pas eu l'air de quelqu'un qui regrettait…

Drago s'empourpra un peu plus avant de repartir vers le salon au pas de charge. Severus s'autorisa un gloussement avant de se recomposer une attitude impassible et de le rejoindre.

Narcissa était en train de préparer le thé lorsque Severus revint. Elle appela Harry à les rejoindre et le jeune homme lui sourit joyeusement. Alors qu'ils buvaient leur thé, Lucius commença à poser des questions aux deux garçons sur comment se passaient les cours.

Severus se rendit compte avec amusement que son ami s'intéressait aussi bien à son fils qu'à Harry Potter. Et ce dernier semblait surpris et ravi de l'attention dont il bénéficiait.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Severus se douta que c'était probablement la première fois qu'un adulte s'intéressait à son travail scolaire de cette façon.

Alors qu'ils venaient de terminer leur thé, Lucius se passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveusement. Drago se figea, sachant que son père n'avait ce tic nerveux que quand il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Harry pour sa part avait les yeux perdus dans le feu de cheminée, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Drago lui attrapa le poignet pour attirer son attention, et le Gryffondor reporta son attention sur Lucius, rougissant légèrement.

L'aristocrate hésita puis souffla.

\- J'aimerais que… que vous ne restiez pas seuls. Que vous soyez soit tous les deux, soit avec un groupe de personnes. Toi Drago, parce que beaucoup douteront de notre allégeance actuelle ou te reprocheront mes erreurs passées. Quand à vous, Harry, votre rapprochement avec mon fils pourrait vous porter préjudice.

Drago jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Harry, qui avait les sourcils froncés. Il ne lâcha pas son poignet, comme s'il risquait de perdre son amitié.

Harry leva la tête vers Lucius et le fixa, sans crainte.

\- Voudriez-vous que je reste à l'écart de votre fils, Monsieur ?

Drago eut un hoquet stupéfait tandis que Lucius eut un sourire en coin.

\- Que diriez-vous si je vous le demandais, Harry ?

Harry jeta un bref regard en direction de Drago. Émeraude contre acier. Puis il reporta son attention sur le père de son ami.

\- Je vous dirais que j'ai appris à vous connaître et à vous apprécier, Monsieur. Mais que malgré toute l'estime que je peux avoir pour vous, je laisserai à Drago le soin de décider s'il souhaite que nous restions amis.

Loin de se vexer, Lucius éclata de rire.

\- C'est une réaction sensée. Et Drago a bien de la chance d'avoir un ami tel que vous.

Rassuré, Harry se détendit légèrement.

Drago, lui, grogna.

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, peut-être ?

Harry se tourna vers lui en souriant, et Drago se perdit dans ses yeux verts un long moment. Puis il soupira.

\- Père ? Pourquoi ces précautions ?

\- Nous n'avons plus moyen de savoir ce qui se passe chez… le Lord. Et nous ne savons pas quels sont les enfants qui… seront marqués. Severus va devoir lui aussi redoubler de prudence, mais l'un comme l'autre vous êtes les plus vulnérables.

Redevenus sérieux, les deux garçons hochèrent gravement la tête, sans se rendre compte que leurs doigts s'étaient entremêlés.

Drago vint le voir à plusieurs reprises, un lueur d'inquiétude au fond des yeux. Harry lui souriait à chaque fois d'un air rassurant sans se rendre compte que son visage pâle et cerné parlait pour lui. Alors que les deux garçons étaient près l'un de l'autre à discuter à voix basse, Lucius s'approcha de Severus.

\- Il t'a parlé ?

Severus serra les mâchoires.

\- Oui.

\- C'est à ce point ?

\- Lucius, c'est pire que ce que j'imaginais.

Le Sang-pur grogna en jetant un regard vers son fils et le jeune homme qu'il avait appris à respecter.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose, Severus ?

Le maître des potions soupira en se frottant les yeux.

\- Je ne sais pas. Nous en parlerons à un autre moment, mais… je lui ai promis que j'allais l'aider.

\- Et je t'aiderais à tenir ta promesse, mon ami. Je n'oublierais pas ce que tu as fait pour ma famille.

Severus eut un léger sourire et hocha la tête.

Lucius croisa le regard de Narcissa et lui fit un signe de tête, que sa femme sembla comprendre puisqu'elle se détendit légèrement en souriant à demi.

Lorsque Drago revint près de son parrain, il était furieux. Il chuchota, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pendant cette retenue ? Il ne va pas bien !

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et entraîna son filleul en direction de son laboratoire de potions. Harry pris dans ses révisions ne remarqua rien.

Une fois en tête à tête, Severus grogna légèrement.

\- Potter ne va pas bien, mais ce n'est pas à cause de la retenue. Dumbledore… exige de lui qu'il se réconcilie avec Weasley.

Drago serra les poings avant de détourner le regard.

\- La belette est plus fréquentable que moi…

Severus fit un geste de la main, en souriant en coin. Drago fronça les sourcils en fixant son parrain.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je sais ce qui s'est passé entre vous, Drago. Potter… a laissé échappé certaines informations intéressantes.

Avec délectation, le maître des potions nota la rougeur soudaine qui couvrait les joues du jeune homme face à lui. D'un coup moins assuré, Drago hésita.

\- Mais… tu lui as dit quoi ? Et…

Severus ricana avant de se décider à rassurer le blondinet.

\- Je lui ai dit que je n'avais rien à dire tant que vous étiez consentants. Et avant que tu ne t'inquiètes inutilement, il ne m'a pas eu l'air de quelqu'un qui regrettait…

Drago s'empourpra un peu plus avant de repartir vers le salon au pas de charge. Severus s'autorisa un gloussement avant de se recomposer une attitude impassible et de le rejoindre.

Narcissa était en train de préparer le thé lorsque Severus revint. Elle appela Harry à les rejoindre et le jeune homme lui sourit joyeusement. Alors qu'ils buvaient leur thé, Lucius commença à poser des questions aux deux garçons sur comment se passaient les cours.

Severus se rendit compte avec amusement que son ami s'intéressait aussi bien à son fils qu'à Harry Potter. Et ce dernier semblait surpris et ravi de l'attention dont il bénéficiait.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Severus se douta que c'était probablement la première fois qu'un adulte s'intéressait à son travail scolaire de cette façon.

Alors qu'ils venaient de terminer leur thé, Lucius se passa la main dans les cheveux, nerveusement. Drago se figea, sachant que son père n'avait ce tic nerveux que quand il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Harry pour sa part avait les yeux perdus dans le feu de cheminée, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Drago lui attrapa le poignet pour attirer son attention, et le Gryffondor reporta son attention sur Lucius, rougissant légèrement.

L'aristocrate hésita puis souffla.

\- J'aimerais que… que vous ne restiez pas seuls. Que vous soyez soit tous les deux, soit avec un groupe de personnes. Toi Drago, parce que beaucoup douteront de notre allégeance actuelle ou te reprocheront mes erreurs passées. Quand à vous, Harry, votre rapprochement avec mon fils pourrait vous porter préjudice.

Drago jeta un bref coup d'œil vers Harry, qui avait les sourcils froncés. Il ne lâcha pas son poignet, comme s'il risquait de perdre son amitié.

Harry leva la tête vers Lucius et le fixa, sans crainte.

\- Voudriez-vous que je reste à l'écart de votre fils, Monsieur ?

Drago eut un hoquet stupéfait tandis que Lucius eut un sourire en coin.

\- Que diriez-vous si je vous le demandais, Harry ?

Harry jeta un bref regard en direction de Drago. Émeraude contre acier. Puis il reporta son attention sur le père de son ami.

\- Je vous dirais que j'ai appris à vous connaître et à vous apprécier, Monsieur. Mais que malgré toute l'estime que je peux avoir pour vous, je laisserai à Drago le soin de décider s'il souhaite que nous restions amis.

Loin de se vexer, Lucius éclata de rire.

\- C'est une réaction sensée. Et Drago a bien de la chance d'avoir un ami tel que vous.

Rassuré, Harry se détendit légèrement.

Drago, lui, grogna.

\- Et moi, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, peut-être ?

Harry se tourna vers lui en souriant, et Drago se perdit dans ses yeux verts un long moment. Puis il soupira.

\- Père ? Pourquoi ces précautions ?

\- Nous n'avons plus moyen de savoir ce qui se passe chez… le Lord. Et nous ne savons pas quels sont les enfants qui… seront marqués. Severus va devoir lui aussi redoubler de prudence, mais l'un comme l'autre vous êtes les plus vulnérables.

Redevenus sérieux, les deux garçons hochèrent gravement la tête, sans se rendre compte que leurs doigts s'étaient entremêlés.


	49. Quidditch

Le jour du match de Quidditch Gryffondor - Serdaigle était arrivé. Pour la première fois lors d'un match de Gryffondor, Harry n'était pas sur le terrain mais dans les tribunes, aux côtés de Drago.

Il avait récolté des regards noirs des Gryffondor, de Minerva McGonagall et de Dumbledore. Mais il n'avait pas baissé le regard, estimant qu'il avait le droit de choisir ce qu'il faisait de son temps extra-scolaire, tout comme il avait le droit de choisir ses amis.

Il lui avait fallu l'entendre répéter de son professeur de Potions et des Malefoy pour finir par le croire et l'accepter.

Cependant il suivait les mouvements des attrapeurs de près, fasciné. Avec un pincement au cœur, il réalisa qu'il aurait aimé être sur un balai, à sentir le vent sur son visage, à chasser le vif. L'adrénaline lui manquait, la sensation de liberté qu'il ressentait sur un balai lui manquait. Pour autant, il avait été sincère en disant que faire partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor ne l'intéressait plus.

Alors que l'attrapeur de Serdaigle plongeait en piqué, Harry se pencha, fasciné. Cependant, il se rendit compte d'un coup que le terrain était plongé dans un silence presque surnaturel.

Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il détacha les yeux de l'action sur le terrain pour regarder autour de lui. Tout le public semblait figé, regardant en direction de la forêt interdite. Drago accrocha sa main, et Harry tourna la tête, le cœur battant.

Là-bas, à la lisière de la forêt interdite, une ligne sombre se détachait. Une ligne qui bougeait, avançait. Une ligne qui prenait peu à peu la forme d'une ligne de Mangemorts, baguette en main.

Harry étouffa un hoquet de stupeur, et échangea un regard inquiet avec Drago. Poudlard était attaqué.

Comme dans un songe, Harry leva sa baguette et murmura un sort. Il tenait Drago par la main, agrippé à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Quelques instants plus tard, son éclair de feu arrivait devant lui. Harry sauta sur son balai et tira Drago pour qu'il le rejoigne.

Il y eu quelques murmures dans les tribunes, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas alors que Drago montait sur le balai derrière lui.

Harry lança son balai en direction de Poudlard, tournant le dos à la forêt interdite. Il entendit des exclamations étouffée et des cris de rage, pourtant, il n'eut pas un instant d'hésitation.

En passant devant les professeurs, il vit Severus baguette à la main qui lui fit un signe de tête entendu, comme s'il devinait ce qu'il avait en tête. A ses côtés, Dumbledore le fusillait du regard, semblant fou de rage. Un bref instant, Harry eut l'impression qu'il allait recevoir un sort de la part de son directeur.

Il lança son balai en criant à Drago de s'accrocher, et ils partirent comme des flèches vers le château.

Accroché derrière Harry, Drago se sentait détaché de tout, alors qu'ils étaient au moment qu'ils avaient redouté depuis longtemps. Poudlard était attaqué, et il n'arrivait à penser à rien, comme en état de choc.

Harry était celui qui allait prendre les risques, qui allait être la cible des Mangemorts. Il était celui à tuer, il était un horcruxe. Et ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Ils avaient écumé la bibliothèque, ils avaient même inspecté la réserve avec l'accord du professeur Rogue. De son côté, Severus avait cherché lui aussi, mais aucun n'avait trouvé d'informations sur les horcruxes vivants.

Il semblait impossible de mettre son âme dans un être vivant, et pourtant, il y avait Nagini et Harry. Les seules façons de supprimer le morceau d'âme semblaient être de détruire le réceptacle.

Tout ce qu'ils avaient trouvé semblaient être en accord avec ce que Dumbledore avait dit : pour tuer Voldemort, Harry devait mourir.

Ils se posèrent devant les portes du château et Harry poussa Drago vers l'intérieur.

\- Va prévenir tes parents. Reste à l'abri s'il te plaît.

\- Que… Quoi ?

\- Pas le temps, Malefoy. J'ai besoin de te savoir en sécurité. Tu seras une cible.

Du coin de l'œil, Drago vit arriver des Mangemorts. Ils approchaient, lentement, comme s'ils étaient sûrs de vaincre.

\- Potter…

\- Ne discute pas. S'il te plaît.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, et Drago constata que Harry semblait à bout de nerfs. Il capitula mais avant d'obéir, il attira Harry à lui pour l'embrasser. Juste un baiser rapide, juste leurs lèvres qui se pressaient. Pourtant, quand Drago s'éloigna à nouveau, Harry souriait doucement, et Drago recula d'un pas en direction du château.

\- Tu as intérêt de rester en vie Potter. Je reviens, mais reste en vie.

Harry hocha la tête et lui tourna le dos, faisant résolument face aux Mangemorts qui arrivaient. Il était seul pour l'instant, alors qu'une dizaine de leurs ennemis arrivaient, mais Harry ne semblait pas effrayé plus que ça.

Il n'avait rien dit, mais il avait accepté le fait qu'il doive mourir. Il s'inquiétait plus pour ceux qui allaient rester, comme les Malefoy et Severus Rogue. Mais il avait fait jurer à Hermione et Neville de s'en charger, de faire en sorte de les innocenter et de leur éviter Azkaban, quitte à leur faire quitter le pays illégalement si elle ne trouvait pas d'autre solution.

Hermione avait semblé se douter de quelque chose, mais Harry avait fait taire ses inquiétudes, en prétendant qu'il avait peur d'être blessé et qu'il savait que le Ministère profiterait de son indisponibilité pour mettre à terre les Malefoy. Il avait juste oublié de préciser à son amie que son indisponibilité serait probablement définitive…

Il s'était isolé à plusieurs reprises, pour mettre les choses en ordre. Il avait écrit plusieurs lettres, destinées à ses amis pour leur donner des explications. Les rassurer peut être. Leur demander d'aller de l'avant, en leur assurant qu'il avait agi pour le mieux.

A cet instant, face à ses ennemis, alors qu'il risquait probablement de tomber sous un sort ennemi, il était à sa place, là où il devait être. Il était en paix, il avait accepté ce qu'il devait faire.

Il comprenait un peu mieux ce que lui avait dit Sirius, en lui parlant du sacrifice de ses parents. Il comprenait pourquoi ils s'étaient interposés pour le sauver. Parce qu'il allait lui aussi s'interposer pour sauver ceux qu'il aimait.


	50. Fumant

Severus arriva rapidement près de Harry, qui faisait face aux Mangemorts, baguette levée. Les hostilités n'avaient pas encore commencé, les deux camps se rassemblaient, se faisaient face.

Hermione et Neville arrivèrent en courant pour se placer près de Harry, et Hermione lui offrit un pâle sourire. Il y eut quelques murmures alors que les Serpentard arrivaient, et le rumeur enfla lorsque Blaise, Théo et Pansy prirent clairement place aux côtés de Harry. Les sœurs Greengrass arrivèrent ensemble, main dans la main, un air résolu sur le visage. Puis Pucey et Harper, qui avaient au départ refusé de se battre.

Ils savaient que leurs parents étaient probablement face à eux, mais ils avaient tous choisi leur destin, et il s'agissait de leur avenir…

Un grondement de protestation venait des autres élèves, massés autour de Dumbledore, lancé par Ron, qui gesticulait, fou de rage que les Serpentard ne soient pas mis à l'écart. Dumbledore ne disait rien, mais son regard acéré les observait d'un air mécontent.

Lorsque Drago arriva en courant, et qu'il se plaça aux côtés de Harry, accueillit par un sourire, il y eu des cris et des insultes. Face à eux, certains Mangemorts ricanèrent, heureux de noter des dissensions dans le camp adverse…

Mais le pire des protestations fut lorsque Lucius et Narcissa sortirent du château, baguette à la main, pour s'installer près de Lucius. Un sort fusa, et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il venait de la baguette de Ron ou de Ginny. Avec un cri de rage, il se plaça devant les Malefoy, défiant l'autre groupe de les attaquer.

Un cri de Bellatrix dans les rangs des Mangemorts à la vue de sa sœur ramena l'attention de tous sur l'ennemi commun. Cependant, Dumbledore s'avança vers eux, visiblement en colère.

\- Que font-ils ici ?

Harry répondit immédiatement.

\- Les Malefoy sont ici à ma demande. Ce sont nos alliés.

\- Certainement pas, cracha le vieil homme. Ils ont toujours été dans le camp adverse.

Severus soupira.

\- Albus, ils m'ont aidé à vous fournir les informations que vous exigiez.

\- Ce sont des Mangemorts !

Le camp adverse observait en ricanant semblant attendre quelque chose. Ou quelqu'un… Voldemort n'était pas présent pour l'instant et Harry pensait que ce n'était pas un hasard. Il devait avoir donné pour ordre d'empêcher les élèves de Poudlard de fuir et de ne pas attaquer. Probablement qu'ils répliqueraient juste en attendant leur maître.

Harry s'avança et se plaça devant les Malefoy, face à Dumbledore qui avait levé sa baguette contre le couple.

\- Ils sont avec moi et j'ai toute confiance en eux.

Dumbledore hésita un instant, mais Ron approcha en vociférant, fumant presque de rage.

\- Potter est un traître.

Narcissa posa une main fine et élégante sur l'épaule de Harry et le jeune homme tourna la tête pour lui adresser un sourire reconnaissant. Severus grogna en secouant la tête.

\- Vous êtes un idiot Weasley !

A la surprise générale, Minerva MacGonagall s'avança, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous, Monsieur Potter ?

Harry d'un air sérieux hocha gravement la tête.

\- Oui Professeur. Monsieur et Madame Malefoy sont cachés à Poudlard depuis quelques semaines. Ils ont sauvé le professeur Rogue alors qu'il avait été torturé et laissé pour mort par Voldemort. Ils m'ont aidé et soutenu, bien plus que la plupart de mes camarades de maison.

L'écossaise l'observa un long moment, puis hocha sèchement la tête.

\- Bien. L'affaire est donc entendue. Je ne vois pas où est le problème Albus.

Le Directeur en grinça presque des dents, avant de hausser les épaules et de se détourner, montrant ainsi qu'il refusait son soutien à Harry. Dans les rangs des élèves, massés derrières les professeurs, il y eut quelques hoquets surpris, et quelques murmures commencèrent à parcourir les rangs.

Un peu à l'écart, Ron Weasley fulminait. Sa jalousie avait atteint des records, alors qu'il voyait que Harry Potter, une fois de plus, attirait l'attention sur lui.

Il avait cru le briser en lui retirant le soutien des Gryffondor, il avait cru que Harry reviendrait en courant vers lui quand il se serait retrouvé seul. Mais… Mais le jeune homme avait semblé indifférent. Il avait continué à vivre comme s'il se moquait d'être isolé.

Il y avait eu son amitié avec Malefoy, également. Malgré ses efforts, ils étaient restés ensemble, et Dumbledore n'avait rien pu faire. Harry s'était accroché à la fouine comme si sa vie en dépendait, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais battus depuis leur première année, et ça rendait Ron fou de rage de voir qu'il avait été aussi vite remplacé.

Pire encore, il entendait des murmures autour de lui indiquant que certains commençaient à croire Harry, et à l'admirer parce qu'en ralliant les Serpentard, il avait privé Voldemort de soutien. Une fois de plus, le Survivant s'en tirait et avait la vedette. Et une fois de plus, lui Ronald Weasley était ignoré de tous. Il était transparent, le sixième frère Weasley, celui qui n'avait plus rien pour se démarquer. Ses seules qualités avaient été d'être l'ami de Harry Potter, et de le suivre dans toutes ses aventures.

Mais ce n'était pas assez. Ça n'avait jamais été assez. Il voulait être connu pour lui-même, pas comme étant l'ami de.

Il avait toujours rêvé de laisser une trace, d'être autre chose que celui qui passait après ses autres frères. Il rêvait également de ne plus être pauvre, de ne plus être obligé de porter des vêtements d'occasion, d'avoir des fournitures scolaires neuves, de ne manquer de rien.

Mais Harry était celui qui était riche à millions. Il avait juste hérité de ses parents et de Sirius. Il n'avait rien fait pour mériter tout cet argent, et en plus du reste il était célèbre tout en refusant de lui faire profiter de sa notoriété.

Écarlate, Ron s'avança légèrement, baguette à la main, et visa Drago Malefoy, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Au moment où il allait lançait un sort de découpe, Lavande Brown cria et le bouscula. Harry en entendant le cri avait attrapé la main de Drago pour le tirer derrière lui. Le sort les frôla sans toucher personne.

Le silence tomba sur le groupe et Lavande fusilla Ron avant de le bousculer violemment pour rejoindre Harry et les Serpentard. Blaise lui sourit amicalement et lui fit une place à ses côtés, la faisant rougir.

Parvati et Padma suivirent, ainsi qu'un certain nombre de leurs camarades qui avaient été choqué par l'attaque de Ron contre un élève de leur propre camp…


	51. Théorie du Big Bang

Finalement Voldemort était arrivé, et tout le monde s'était calmé.

Minerva avait attiré Ron en arrière suite à son attaque contre Drago bien que Dumbledore ait essayé de lui trouver des excuses. Mais l'écossaise n'avait pas démordu,et le directeur avait plié. Ron était furieux, mais il était sous surveillance.

La perte de confiance en Harry avait été brève, puisque le geste de Ron avait fait comprendre à beaucoup que le rejet des Gryffondor avait été avant tout une histoire de jalousie. Dean et Seamus, gênés, avait fait un pas en direction de leur camarade de dortoir, restaurant l'unité.

Harry avait souri, leur montrant qu'il ne leur en voulait pas. Qu'il acceptait tout le monde pour se battre à ses côtés, quelque soit la famille ou la maison.

Lorsque Voldemort était arrivé, sortant de nulle part, Harry tenait toujours la main de Drago, et aucun des deux garçons n'avait tenté de se dégager. Leurs doigts s'étaient juste resserrés un peu plus, et ils avaient échangé un bref coup d'œil. Drago était pâle, les yeux écarquillés, et Harry malgré ses craintes, lui avait souri doucement pour le rassurer. Puis, il avait lâché la main de son ami, avant de faire un pas en avant, se plaçant devant ses amis.

Les Mangemorts s'étaient écartés pour entourer leur maître, et Harry et Voldemort s'étaient fait face.

Le jeune homme avait senti sa cicatrice le brûler, cependant moins violemment cependant qu'il avait eu à le subir. Comme lorsque les détraqueurs approchaient, il entendit les hurlements de sa mère, comme s'il revivait la nuit où il avait tout perdu et où son destin avait été scellé.

Vouloir expliquer comment il en était arrivé là serait comme tenter d'expliquer la théorie du Big Bang. Il s'était longuement torturé en se demandant pourquoi il avait été choisi, lui et pas un autre. Il avait cherché des raisons, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher.

Il lui avait longtemps semblé qu'avec une explication précise, il aurait moins souffert. Se dire que c'était le hasard qui avait causé la mort de ses parents et son statut de Sauveur, sa responsabilité d'avoir le salut du monde sorcier sur les épaules, lui semblait trop injuste pour être supportable. Il pensait qu'il avait obligatoirement fait quelque chose de mal, pour mériter un tel sort…

Lorsque la prophétie lui avait été révélée, il avait oscillé entre la colère et la résignation. Colère que sa vie ait été décidée avant même sa naissance, résignation parce qu'au final il n'avait pas le choix.

L'absence de choix l'avait aidé, finalement. Il avait cessé de se torturer, et il avait accepté son destin, son rôle. La colère s'était calmée jusqu'à disparaître. Il avait accepté son sort.

Après tant de temps à craindre l'échéance, il se trouvait une nouvelle fois face à Voldemort. Mais cette fois-ci tout était différent.

Cette fois-ci, il était prêt. Il savait que c'était la bataille décisive, qu'il n'aurait pas d'autre chance. Il allait mettre toute son âme pour vaincre, parce qu'il y avait le futur du monde sorcier et surtout de ses amis qui en dépendait.

A l'instant où Voldemort était apparu, le fixant de ses yeux rouges, Harry avait eut comme une révélation. Alors qu'il sentait la main de Drago dans sa main, il s'était rendu compte que s'il échouait, le jeune homme serait probablement une des premières victimes, en tant que "traître" aux yeux de Voldemort.

Lui qui avait cherché un moyen de survivre, il venait de décider qu'il se sacrifierait sans hésiter pour sauver ses amis.

Il se placerait avec joie devant Voldemort et se laisserait tuer sans aucune hésitation s'il avait la certitude que derrière la guerre serait terminée pour de bon. Il s'offrirait volontiers en sacrifice pour que personne ne perde la vie.

Malgré l'optimisme de Drago et les recherches qu'ils avaient fait pour trouver comment détruire l'horcruxe en lui sans mourir, Harry n'avait jamais oublié l'éventualité qu'il ne survive pas à la bataille finale.

Inquiet, il avait pensé que s'il ne se relevait pas, Dumbledore et le Ministère s'acharneraient sur les Serpentard.

Hermione lui avait alors juré de protéger les Malefoy et leur professeur de potions quand il le lui avait demandé. Quand il le lui avait demandé, elle l'avait regardé suspicieusement, en lui répondant qu'il pourrait aussi bien s'en charger.

Il avait haussé les épaules, en prétextant qu'il serait plus tranquille s'il savait qu'elle le ferait au cas où il soit blessé - il avait préféré ne pas évoquer l'éventualité de sa mort, parce qu'Hermione était bien trop maligne pour se laisser abuser par de vagues excuses.

La jeune fille avait fini par hocher la tête et par promettre de faire le nécessaire tout en s'inquiétant pour Harry. Mais il avait réussi par la rassurer et lui promettre que c'était une façon pour lui de tout prévoir.

Neville avait entendu la conversation, et était venu près d'eux pour faire la même promesse à Harry. Il était prêt à fournir ses souvenirs pour montrer que les Serpentard avaient majoritairement décidé de se ranger derrière Harry, et qu'ils avaient tous décidé de venir se battre sans que rien ne leur soit imposé.

Et voilà qu'il était face à son destin. Il observa le monstre humanoïde qui lui faisait face. Voldemort semblait avoir pris l'apparence de son âme, noire et corrompue. Il semblait sûr de lui, comme s'il avait déjà gagné, comme s'il était le maître du monde. Et Harry ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher : lui le mage noir qui avait mis le monde sorcier à genoux, qui terrorisait tout le monde depuis des années, faisait face à un adolescent.

Voldemort émit un ricanement sinistre.

\- Harry Potter. Enfin nous nous retrouvons. Cette fois… Cette fois l'issue de notre affrontement sera définitif.

Harry ne réagit pas. Il en était conscient, bien entendu.

\- Si jeune et appelé à mourir de ma main. Harry Potter… Je te laisse dire au revoir à tes amis.

Harry hocha la tête doucement et se tourna vers Drago qu'il enlaça. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille :

\- Trouve et tue son serpent. Il le suit partout, et une fois Nagini mort je pourrais le tuer.


	52. Silence

Après qu'il ait enlacé Drago, Harry s'était de nouveau tourné vers Voldemort, et la bataille avait commencé.

Les sorts s'étaient mis à fuser alors que les Mangemorts commençaient à attaquer et que les élèves et professeur répliquaient. Drago s'était légèrement décalé, et même s'il jetait des sorts autour de lui, il cherchait du regard l'animal de compagnie monstrueux de Voldemort.

Voyant que son comportement attirait des coups d'œil mauvais, le jeune homme avait attiré Neville à ses côtés et lui avait murmuré les instructions de Harry. Aussitôt, les deux garçons s'étaient mis à se couvrir mutuellement, tout en cherchant le monstre.

Harry attendait l'attaque de Voldemort, immobile et tendu. Avant qu'un sort perdu ne le touche, Voldemort avait matérialisé une bulle autour d'eux, les isolant du fracas des duels.

Puis ils avaient commencé à se battre, se lançant des sorts les uns après les autres.

Harry avait l'impression d'être une souris entre les pattes d'un chat particulièrement cruel. Voldemort lui envoyait des sorts qui le blessaient, sans pour autant l'empêcher de se relever pour se battre. Il s'amusait avec lui, l'épuisant.

Le jeune homme était couvert de coupures et d'hématomes, et il haletait, épuisé.

Face à lui, le mage noir semblait au sommet de sa forme. Il avait subi un sort de découpe mineur, et ne présentait qu'une estafilade sur un de ses bras rachitique.

Il tenait sa baguette négligemment, et ne semblait pas fatiguer, riant de temps à autres de voir Harry chanceler ou peiner à se redresser.

Alors qu'il essuyait péniblement le sang qui coulait d'une coupure sur son front, Voldemort lui lança un Doloris en ricanant.

\- Alors, Harry Potter. Tu t'avoues déjà vaincu ?

Le Gryffondor serra les dents pour ne pas hurler et se releva les jambes tremblantes, la mâchoire crispée.

\- Jamais !

Le jeune homme faisait en sorte de gagner du temps, au maximum. Il fallait que Drago trouve le serpent et le tue, ensuite il ne resterait que lui. Il serait le dernier horcruxe et il espérait qu'une fois à terre, Severus Rogue comprendrait et agirait pour tuer le monstre.

Drago cherchait toujours Nagini, de plus en plus fébrile alors que le temps passait. Il voyait les Mangemorts faire des ravages et leurs lignes tremblaient, peinant à rester sur place.

Harry semblait en difficulté, et sans le dôme brillant qui l'isolait, il serait déjà près de lui pour essayer de l'aider, quoi que son ami puisse en dire. Son cœur se serrait de voir les blessures qui parsemaient son corps, et la panique n'était pas très loin.

Neville d'un coup attira son attention.

Nagini était sur le champ de bataille, esquivant en glissant les sorts pour engloutir les cadavres qu'elle trouvait sur son chemin.

En voyant un Mangemort disparaître ainsi dans l'animal, Drago réprima un haut le coeur puis secoua la tête pour se reprendre.

\- Longdubas ! On doit le tuer !

\- Le tuer ?

\- Pour aider Harry !

Neville ne s'étonna pas de l'emploi du prénom pas plus qu'il ne posa de question sur la nécessité de tuer l'animal de compagnie du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Dos à dos, pour se couvrir mutuellement, les deux garçons autrefois ennemis - Gryffondor et Serpentard - se déplacèrent lentement pour approcher l'animal gigantesque. Nagini ne faisait pas attention à eux, bien trop occupée à festoyer.

Lorsqu'ils furent à proximité de l'animal, ils échangèrent un coup d'œil rapide et en un éclair, ils jetèrent le même sort sur le serpent.

\- Avada Kedavra !

Drago - sachant que Voldemort avait fait de Nagini un horcruxe - s'attendait à quelque chose qui prouverait qu'ils l'avaient détruit correctement. Une lumière, un bruit, quelque chose qui puisse prouver que Nagini avait été un horcruxe. Quelque chose qui puisse le rassurer quand au fait qu'il avait aidé Harry de cette façon.

Mais le grand serpent mourut juste, en silence, au milieu des cris et des gémissements.

Un instant, l'animal glissait en cherchant les cadavres. La seconde d'après il était immobile. Mort.

Autour d'eux, personne ne fit attention. Dans les deux camps, la mort du serpent fut ignorée, purement et simplement.

Satisfait, Drago attira le bras de Neville et le tira un peu en arrière.

\- Viens, on se replie à l'abri. Il faut prévenir le professeur Rogue.

Obéissant, Neville acquiesça.

Si les deux garçons avaient quitté le champ de bataille des yeux pour observer le dôme brillant, ils auraient compris qu'ils avaient bel et bien affaibli Voldemort.

A l'instant de la mort de son serpent, Voldemort avait eu un haut le cœur, puis était tombé à genoux en hurlant, comme en proie à une souffrance extrême.

Face à lui, Harry en avait profité pour lui lancer un sort de découpe de plus, et pour se reposer quelques instants. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui lancer le sort de mort, pas tant que le dernier horcruxe persistait.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Harry se lança un sort pour refermer quelques unes des blessures les plus graves, pour limiter la perte de sang. Voyant que Voldemort peinait à retrouver son souffle, Harry se mit à rire.

\- Tu ne fais plus le malin, Tom…

Avec un cri de rage, Voldemort se leva et le sort fusa immédiatement. Harry ne chercha pas à l'éviter, et il tomba comme une pierre, le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque le jeune garçon toucha le sol, tout le monde s'immobilisa. Tout le monde avait cessé de se battre pour regarder le héros du monde sorcier à terre tandis que Voldemort, debout, jubilait.

Dans le silence soudain, le cri de Drago se fit déchirant alors qu'il prenait conscience que Harry avait été touché par le sort de mort et qu'il gisait, vaincu.

La bulle protégeant Voldemort s'estompa pour disparaître et Drago fut retenu par ses parents et Hermione alors qu'il allait se jeter sur le corps du garçon qu'il avait appris à aimer. Le rire de Voldemort le rendit presque enragé, mais il était trop entouré pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Severus, en état de choc, hésitait. Il regardait le corps de Harry et il espérait que ce n'était qu'une erreur. Une terrible erreur.

Le Gryffondor agaçant et si plein de vie ne pouvait pas juste avoir échoué, pas alors qu'il avait montré un tel courage et une telle envie de vaincre.

Le professeur de potions soupira et ferma doucement les yeux, laissant la tristesse et le désespoir l'envahir.


	53. cochons

Lorsqu'il vit Harry s'effondrer, Drago fut figé un moment, la scène lui semblant surréaliste. Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Il avait vu Harry isolé sous le dôme créé par le sort de Voldemort. Bien qu'inquiet, il avait toute confiance en son ami. Pour éviter de rester focalisé sur Harry alors qu'il ne pouvait pas l'aider, il s'était lancé à la recherche de Nagini.

Lorsqu'ils avaient achevé l'animal, Drago avait réellement cru qu'ils allaient réussir. Le dôme avait vacillé, semblant moins palpable et Harry avait mis Voldemort à genoux en lui lançant un sort de découpe.

Le Serpentard avait senti le soulagement l'envahir, déferler sur lui, et il avait du se faire violence pour ne pas laisser éclater sa joie. Il s'attendait à ce que Harry ne mette un terme à tout ça d'un instant à l'autre.

Il n'avait pas compris tout de suite ce qui se passait lorsque Voldemort s'était levé.Il avait vu l'éclair vert fuser et Harry s'était écroulé, l'air si paisible, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Un bref instant, il avait pensé que le Survivant allait encore les étonner et se relever. Il avait survécu au sortilège de la mort par le passé. Il s'était toujours tiré de tout, il s'était toujours relevé.

L'instant s'était étiré, les secondes s'étaient multipliées. Et Harry ne se relevait toujours pas. Il était au sol, immobile.

Lorsque la bulle qui les avait entouré s'était dissipée, Harry était toujours au sol, immobile. Aréactif.

D'un coup, Drago avait compris.

Il avait senti son monde s'effondrer et il s'était senti hurler.

Puis, le reste s'était perdu dans un brouillard de rage. Il avait levé le bras qui tenait sa baguette comme dans un état second.

Hermione n'avait pas compris tout de suite en voyant son meilleur ami tomber comme une masse. Le cri de Drago, son hurlement de désespoir, l'avait tirée de son hébétude et elle avait soudain compris.

Une boule de chagrin lui obstruait la gorge et elle secouait la tête incapable d'assimiler que Harry était tombé face à Voldemort.

Elle n'avait jamais douté qu'il puisse gagner. Pour elle, cette bataille n'était une formalité, Harry survivrait, comme toujours.

Les cris de Drago lui brisèrent le cœur et elle se rendit compte que le Serpentard était en train de complètement craquer nerveusement. Il commença à lancer des sorts à l'aveugle, sur la masse des Mangemorts face à eux.

Il avançait peu à peu, les jets lumineux sortant de sa baguette sans répit. Sa rage et sa douleur avait statufié tout le monde, mais Hermione comprit soudain que ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant que Voldemort ne réagisse en tuant Drago.

Harry lui avait fait juré de protéger Drago.

En comprenant que Harry avait prévu sa mort, Hermione sentit un sanglot sec déchirer sa gorge et elle agrippa Drago, essayant de le ramener contre elle pour le calmer. Pour le protéger.

La voyant faire, Narcissa s'avança, attrapant son fils comme elle le pouvait en lui murmurant des phrases sans suite.

A la grande surprise de la lionne, la froide et sévère Madame Malefoy était en larmes. Puis Lucius, l'air hébété ceintura Drago à son tour.

Il leur semblait que le désespoir et la rage démultipliait les forces du jeune homme, et même à trois personnes, ils avaient du mal à le maîtriser.

Autour d'eux, les professeurs et leurs camarades regardaient la scène, choqués. Beaucoup comme Pansy ou Lavande pleuraient en voyant le chagrin du blondinet. Même sans avoir été ami avec lui, sa détresse ne pouvait que les toucher.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui trouva comment le calmer. Elle raffermit sa prise et approcha sa bouche de son oreille.

\- Calme toi Drago. Harry m'a fait jurer de te protéger. Ne me fais pas trahir ses dernières volontés… Ne laisse pas ces porcs, ces cochons gagner !

Drago poussa un cri de bête blessée et se laissa aller dans les bras de ceux qui le retenaient en sanglotant. Hermione l'agrippa un peu plus, sentant les larmes rouler sur ses joues, collant son front contre Drago pour essayer de le réconforter dans ce moment terrible.

Les Mangemorts semblaient perplexe face à la réaction de Drago Malefoy. Pour la plupart, issus des grandes familles sang-pur, ils l'avaient vu grandir. Ils avaient fréquenté ses parents. Pour eux, les Malefoy étaient faits de glace, insensibles et probablement incapables d'aimer.

Lucius Malefoy n'avait jamais laissé échapper un mot plus haut que l'autre, réglant ses griefs dans l'ombre.

Drago Malefoy avait semblé taillé dans le même bloc de glace que son père.

Pourtant, à cet instant, ils voyaient un gamin dont les émotions explosaient.

Voldemort ricana, clairement amusé.

\- Alors voilà donc de quoi était capable le grand Harry Potter. Si j'avais su à quel point ce gamin était faible, je n'aurais pas attendu aussi longtemps pour l'affronter…

Des baguettes se levèrent dans les rangs des Mangemorts alors que Voldemort reprenait le contrôle de la situation. Mais l'homme serpent leva une main.

\- Pour l'instant, laissez les. Répliquez si vous êtes attaqués, rien de plus. Je ne voudrais pas que notre défunt ami nous ait laissé un piège comme celui que sa sang-de-bourbe de mère m'avait préparé…

Hermione serra les poings, se retenant de crier sa rage. Elle ne cessait de se répéter que Harry avait eu un plan. Qu'il s'était laissé tuer trop facilement, et qu'il ne les aurait pas abandonné.

Il lui avait fait jurer de protéger Drago. De s'assurer qu'il s'en sortirait. Il aimait le Serpentard, Hermione en était sûr.

La voix joyeuse et triomphante de Voldemort lui fit perdre le fil de sa réflexion, la ramenant au présent.

\- Mangemorts. Je vous ai promis Poudlard. Voici Poudlard. Il est temps de nous installer !

Il y eut des rires et des cris de joie dans les rangs Mangemorts. Puis, ils commencèrent à avancer vers la porte du château.

Severus Rogue, figé, regardait la scène. Il avait vu avec horreur le gamin s'effondrer. Le chagrin de son filleul lui avait brisé le cœur. Et à cet instant précis, il lui semblait qu'il oubliait quelque chose d'important. Un élément capital. Il y avait un détail qu'il devait se souvenir, quelque chose que Harry lui avait dit.

Il avait juste à retrouver ce que c'était…


	54. Flocons de neige

Lorsque l'éclair vert l'avait touché, tout s'était arrêté pour Harry. Lui qui avait pensé la mort douloureuse, il se retrouvait comme suspendu dans le vide, et n'avait plus mal nulle part. Il se sentait étrangement bien, libéré.

Il avait l'impression de voir le parc de Poudlard à travers un léger Poudlard. Le réconfort du lieu était gâché par la présence de tout ces Mangemorts, immobiles et silencieux. Tout semblait figé.

Harry soupira et regarda autour de lui, se demandant stupidement s'il était devenu un fantôme.

Ses pensées s'éparpillèrent lorsqu'il entendit un long hurlement d'agonie. Au premier abord, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il entendit. Puis, la réalité le frappa comme un cognard. Il reconnaissait la voix.

Drago hurlait comme s'il était torturé en ce moment même.

La panique le fit haleter et il tourna en rond pour essayer de comprendre. Il s'agita, désespéré.

Il avait tout oublié, ce pour quoi il était dans cette situation, ce qui l'avait amené à cet endroit. Tout son esprit se tendait vers Drago, pour l'aider. Il avait besoin de le savoir sain et sauf.

Il avait accepté son sacrifice, mais il voulait juste que Drago s'en sorte. Qu'il puisse continuer à vivre et qu'il soit heureux.

Harry prit soudain conscience que les hurlements de Drago s'étaient mués en sanglots déchirants, et que les douleurs avaient repris position de son corps.

Le jeune homme aurait eu besoin de bouger, mais un reste d'instinct le paralysé et l'empêcha de se trahir. Ses sens lui revenaient. Après la douleur, il entendait les pleurs de Drago qui semblait souffrir, et Harry se crispa, espérant qu'il n'était pas blessé.

Il y avait une étrange odeur de brûlé dans l'air.

Prudemment, il entrouvrit les yeux, et il retint à grand peine un mouvement de surprise en voyant des flocons de neige tourbillonner autour de lui. Il observa les particules voleter, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait neiger en plein mois de mai. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il sentait la douleur mais pas le froid…

Une particule se posa sur sa main et Harry comprit. Ce n'était pas de la neige. Il s'agissait de cendre, qui volait dans l'air et recouvrait tout autour de lui. Quelque chose était en train de brûler, et Harry pria pour que rien de définitif n'arrive à Poudlard.

Un coup de vent soudain souleva ses cheveux, dévoilant sa si célèbre cicatrice et le faisant frissonner alors que la sueur se glaçait sur son corps. L'odeur de brûlé se fit plus présente.

Doucement, Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il s'obligeait à respirer lentement, calmement. Il ne devait pas se trahir. Il s'obligeait à penser à Drago, à l'imaginer près de lui pour ne pas se précipiter. Il se jura que dès que Voldemort serait mort, il se jetterai sur l'arrogant blondinet qui était devenu son ami et il l'embrasserait à en perdre haleine.

Il n'avait jamais songé à l'amour, hormis une malheureuse expérience avec Cho. Un bref moment, il avait caressé l'espoir d'épouser Ginny, où il aurait ainsi eu une famille nombreuse. La guerre avait été trop présente pour qu'il réfléchisse davantage à son avenir sentimental.

Pourtant, alors qu'il était laissé pour mort sur le sol du parc de Pouldard, entouré de Mangemorts, en pleine bataille, il avait la tranquille certitude que ce qu'il ressentait pour Drago n'était pas une passade ou une illusion.

Ils s'étaient toujours cherchés tous les deux. Et puis, ils étaient devenus amis comme si c'était une évidence. Malgré son caractère parfois emporté et ses accès de prétention, ils s'entendaient étonnement bien. Leur passé commun n'était jamais devenu un obstacle entre eux. Ils avaient accepté leurs disputes, de la même façon qu'ils avaient accepté leur nouvelle amitié. Tout comme Harry acceptait ressentir des sentiments bien plus forts maintenant.

Il entendit Voldemort s'exclamer :

\- Mangemorts. Je vous ai promis Poudlard. Voici Poudlard. Il est temps de nous installer !

Lentement, doucement, il bougea la tête pour essayer de déterminer où était Voldemort. Il ne devait pas hésiter, il ne devait pas faire erreur sr le moment où il passerait à l'attaque.

Il souffla doucement pour déloger un flocon de cendre posé sur ses lunettes, dégageant sa vue. Il remua lentement les doigts, puis les poignets.

Il replia ses jambes, ravi de se rendre compte qu'à part son corps douloureux, il n'était pas blessé outre mesure. Il venait de prendre un Avada mais il se sentait en pleine forme.

Harry fit pivoter son corps. Les Mangemorts avaient laissé son corps, et avançaient maintenant vers la porte de Poudlard, le laissant dans leur dos. Leur plus grosse erreur, bien que pour l'instant, les minables esclaves de Voldemort ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment.

Le Gryffondor roula sur le ventre et prit appui sur les genoux et les paumes de ses mains. Il se mordit jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir alors qu'il forçait sur ses muscles douloureux pour se relever, avec précautions.

Après un dernier effort, le jeune homme réussit à se relever sur ses jambes flageolantes. Il assura sa prise sur sa baguette, s'obligeant à rester concentré et à attendre le bon moment. L'instant parfait.

Il croisa le regard de Rogue et il réprima une envie de rire en voyant les yeux du stoïque Maître des potions s'écarquiller légèrement. Il pourrait se vanter de l'avoir surpris et il se délectait déjà de l'agacement de l'homme qu'il avait appris à apprécier.

Harry se décala lentement sur le côté, sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui, mis à part Rogue qui ne le quittait pas du regard. Tout le monde était fixé sur Voldemort et ses tentatives pour ouvrir la Grande Porte de Poudlard.

Il semblait que même vide, le château était encore en mesure de se défendre contre l'envahisseur. Alors, Voldemort avait lancé un Incendio sur les battants de bois clos.

Harry se décala de nouveau. Puis il inspira profondément, cherchant au fond de lui le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il allait devoir le tuer, lui qui ne pensait pas pouvoir blesser quelqu'un.

Il leva son bras, prolongé par sa baguette et observa avec fascination le morceau de bois trembler.

Il entendit la voix pleine de colère de Drago sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre ses paroles, et comme par magie, il cessa de trembler.

Puis d'une voix claire et forte, il cria.

\- Tom !


	55. Sous une pluie battante

Au cri de Harry, tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Il y eut des exclamations incrédules, des cris de colère ou de joie.

Harry resta immobile, alors que la pluie commençait à tomber, quelques gouttes d'abord, puis presque un déluge.

La foule des Mangemorts s'écarta et Voldemort avança entre eux, ses yeux rouges luisant de rage.

Furieux de le voir en vie et bien portant, Voldemort se mit à vociférer.

\- C'est impossible ! Personne ne peut survivre !

Harry ricana en se redressant, rejetant les épaules en arrière. Il leva la tête, imitant inconsciemment l'allure de Drago lorsqu'il prenait quelqu'un de haut.

\- Personne peut être. Sauf moi.

Voldemort face à lui pencha la tête, fronçant des sourcils presque inexistant, semblant se demander ce qui se passait.

Maintenant sous une pluie battante, Harry ne voyait personne d'autre que le monstre qui se tenait face à lui. Depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, après avoir pensé qu'il était mort, il avait compris que l'horcruxe en lui n'était plus, absorbant le sortilège de mort, lui permettant de survivre une fois de plus.

Tom Jedusor, celui qui se faisait appeler Voldemort, était désormais mortel.

Décidé à ne pas laisser passer sa chance, Harry se fit violence pour rester calme et concentré. Voldemort l'observait attentivement, mais la colère transparaissait dans chacun de ses gestes, et Harry dut retenir un sourire en pensant que c'était ce qui allait le mener à sa perte.

L'homme serpent grimaça.

\- Te penses tu immortel, Harry Potter ?

Harry eut un mince sourire et haussa les épaules.

\- Peut être que je le suis.

Furieux, l'homme laissa échapper un cri de rage. Mais il se reprit rapidement esquissant un sourire cruel et claqua des doigts.

Harry sentit ses tripes se nouer, désagréablement conscient que le petit sourire de Voldemort annonçait qu'il n'avait pas abattu encore toutes ses cartes. Le jeune homme aurait été inconscient et stupide d'ignorer cet élément. Un élément imprévu et il allait devoir garder son calme et ne pas se précipiter…

\- Peut-être pourrais-je vérifier en te tuant encore et encore ? Il y aura un moment où tu ne te relèveras pas…

Harry ne répondit pas, haussant une fois de plus les épaules.

Le groupe de Mangemort s'écarta une fois de plus, et Harry s'obligea à ne pas détourner le regard de Voldemort. Il était maintenant certain qu'il allait détester ce qui allait se passer.

Du coin de l'œil, il capta une bousculade et il dut serrer les poings pour ne pas tomber dans le piège de regarder ce qui se passait.

Voldemort sembla mécontent de voir que sa petite diversion ne fonctionnait pas. Mais rapidement, il reprit un faciès souriant, bien plus effrayant que ses crises de colère.

\- Alors Harry Potter ? Tu ne veux pas regarder ma petite surprise ?

Harry sourit, d'un sourire sans joie, presque effrayant. Mais il ne répondit pas.

Puis, Bellatrix entra dans son champ de vision traînant à sa suite Drago. Ce dernier avait été frappé, une ecchymose colorait sa pommette et sa lèvre était fendue. Pour autant, le Serpentard semblait furieux et se débattait comme un beau diable.

Ils échangèrent un long regard et Harry s'efforça de rester aussi impassible que possible. Il se doutait bien qu'il était observé par une légion de yeux ennemis, et il ne voulait certainement pas leur donner une raison de malmener un peu plus le blondinet.

Pour autant, son cœur sombrait, et il se sentait au bord de la nausée. Il hurlait dans son esprit, craignant par dessus tout que Drago ne soit blessé à cause de lui. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas été assez rapide.

La seule chose qui lui permettait de ne pas s'effondrer et supplier lamentablement pour la vie du jeune homme était la confiance qu'il avait en lui. Drago Malefoy était fort et entraîné. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser tuer sans lutter, et il n'était pas du genre à attendre passivement que les choses ne s'arrangent.

Au contact de l'autre, ils avaient appris à agir par mimétisme, profitant mutuellement de leurs points forts. Drago se montrait plus imprévisible alors que Harry savait désormais masquer ses pensées comme jamais. Ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble également.

Harry se permit un dernier regard en direction de Drago, essayant de lui envoyer toute son affection au travers de ses yeux verts. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et s'accrochèrent pendant une seconde - une seconde d'éternité. Puis Harry s'obligea à oublier son ami si cher à son cœur pour reporter toute son attention sur Voldemort.

Le Mage Noir eut l'air surpris que Harry ignore ainsi Drago, et leva sa baguette, clairement agacé. Il avait probablement cru que Harry s'effondrerait en larmes ou le supplierait.

Harry avait grandi cependant. Il avait compris que la guerre ne faisait de cadeaux à personne et que tout signe de faiblesse pourrait signifier des morts. Des morts par sa faute.

Le Gryffondor s'obligea à rester détendu, à ne pas se crisper, à ne pas serrer sa baguette de toutes ses forces. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver victime de crampes au moment fatidique.

D'un coup, il se rendit compte que Voldemort venait de relâcher son attention. Pas ouvertement, pas totalement. Mais il avait détourné le regard pour localiser Bellatrix et son otage.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Harry leva le bras et hurla "Avada Kedavra".

Il y eut un hurlement choqué, mais il était trop tard pour que Voldemort ait le temps de s'écarter ou d'invoquer un bouclier.

Harry ne regarda même pas si le rayon vert atteignait sa cible. Il reporta aussitôt son attention sur Drago et le vit avec plaisir se battre contre Bellatrix. Et Drago avait le dessus.

La Mangemort folle était celle qui avait crié en se rendant compte que son Maître allait mourir. Et Drago en avait profité sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Lorsque Bellatrix fut au sol, fauchée par un sectumsempra, Harry sourit et vérifia que Voldemort était bien mort.

Le monstre qui lui avait volé son enfance et sa famille était au sol. Il était réduit à un amas de guenilles et d'ossements, comme si le temps qu'il avait volé en survivant avec les horcruxes avait pris sa revanche.

En deux pas, Harry était près de Drago, aux aguets, surveillant la foule des Mangemorts qui les observaient en état de choc. Voldemort était bel et bien mort, mais la guerre n'était pas encore terminée.


	56. Subir

La mort de Voldemort n'avait pas mis fin miraculeusement à la guerre. Après le premier choc passé, les combats avaient repris, d'une rare violence.

Mais le camp de la Lumière était porté par l'euphorie de la victoire de Harry. Le monstre était mort, et il ne restait que ses fidèles, bien moins effrayants.

Du côté des ténèbres, beaucoup avaient choisi de fuir directement en voyant leur maître tomber. Harry en les voyant faire avait grogné, pensant que ces lâches allaient probablement se terrer et oublier leurs convictions pour garder leur liberté et leur fortune…

Quelques uns, les plus fanatiques, se battaient avec l'énergie du désespoir. Cependant, la mort de Voldemort leur avait causé un coup sévère et ils tombaient les uns après les autres. Les Aurors commençaient à arriver, et les corps des Mangemorts couvraient le parc.

Parmi les élèves, il y avait quelques blessés. Ernie McMillan resterait probablement aveugle, Zacharias Smith resterait défiguré à vie. Pansy avait le bras cassé. Il y avait des bleus et des contusions également. Mais rien de dramatique.

D'un coup, tout fut terminé. Le dernier Mangemort tomba, capturé par les Aurors envoyés par le Ministère. Voldemort était mort, ses fidèles morts ou emprisonnés.

Le silence tomba sur le champ de bataille alors que tout le monde regardait autour de soi, perdu.

Quand l'idée qu'enfin ils étaient libre fit le chemin dans les esprits, il y eut une immense clameur joyeuse.

Tout le monde se congratulait et s'embrasser.

Harry se tourna vers Drago et passa sa main doucement sur son visage marqué. Puis, il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres en souriant.

\- Allons retrouver tes parents.

Drago, un peu groggy, se laissa tirer par la main, regardant autour de lui. A l'approche des Malefoy, Narcissa poussa un cri et s'approcha en courant, avant d'enlacer les deux garçons dans une même étreinte. Drago s'accrocha à sa mère tandis que Harry lui rendait son accolade, soulagé de voir Lucius et Severus indemne derrière.

Le Sauveur croisa le regard de Hermione et lui adressa un sourire soulagé.

Le Gryffondor s'éloigna un peu des Malefoy pour aller s'assurer que Hermione allait bien. La jeune fille sauta au cou de Harry, parlant à toute vitesse sous le coup du soulagement.

\- Ho Harry ! Je suis si heureuse que tout soit terminé. Tu as réussi, tu l'as fait. Tu nous as tous sauvé !

Le jeune homme grimaça un sourire en haussant les épaules pour minimiser son rôle. Il n'aimait pas toute cette admiration pour avoir tué un homme.

D'un coup, un bruit de conversation s'éleva, et Harry se retourna.

Le Ministre de la Magie se tenait en habit d'apparat, fier comme un coq, se congratulant de son "incroyable réussite". Harry entendit presque Hermione grincer des dents, et il lui pressa la main pour la convaincre de ne rien dire.

Il observa Fudge et son chapeau melon regarder autour de lui satisfait et débiter des banalités. Vanter son génie stratégique. Assurer de la puissance du Ministère. Et de la justice.

Harry plissa les yeux, méfiant. Il avait appris que Fudge n'était pas digne de confiance. Il était de la trempe des traîtres, il était de l'espèce de Queudver. Des larves gémissantes, prêtes à tout pour se sauver eux même.

En souriant d'un air supérieur, Fudge se figea en regardant dans leur direction. Puis, il attira d'un cri les Aurors.

\- Arrêtez-les ! Ces Mangemorts ! Les Malefoy, Rogue… Débarrassez-moi de ça !

Harry sentit la colère gronder en lui, et il se plaça face à Fudge, faisant barrage.

\- Monsieur le Ministre. Quelle surprise d'arriver… après la bataille.

Fudge devint écarlate tandis que dans son dos plusieurs Aurors échangeaient des regards clairement amusés et moqueurs.

\- Poussez-vous Potter. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous.

\- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eu quand j'ai tué Voldemort.

L'homme sursauta et blanchit légèrement à la mention du nom du Mage Noir. Il jeta un coup d'oeil nerveux en direction de ce qui risquait de celui qu'il avait tant craint.

Il se reprit rapidement et fit un signe impatient aux Aurors.

\- La famille Malefoy et le professeur Rogue ont été a mes côtés et ont été déterminants pour la victoire.

Les Aurors hésitèrent mais Fudge leur jeta un regard furieux. Harry leur barra le chemin.

\- Sans eux, nous aurions eu à subir une défaite sans aucuns doutes.

Drago se dégagea des bras de sa mère, les sourcils froncés, toute son attention portée sur Harry. Il voyait que son ami était furieux, et que la rage petit à petit le gagnait. Fudge n'y prenait pas garde, se sentant probablement puissant maintenant que la menace était éradiquée.

Hermione échappa un hoquet stupéfait, et Drago sentit sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule. Il ne comprit pas de suite ce qui se passait. Il approcha de Harry un peu plus, avec dans l'intention d'attirer son attention pour lui parler de ce phénomène étrange quand il eut l'impression de pénétrer un mur de chaleur.

Il hoqueta et comprit soudainement.

Sous le coup de la colère, et certainement de la fatigue du combat, sans compter l'ascenseur émotionnel qu'il avait probablement traversé, Harry perdait le contrôle de sa magie.

Les vagues de pouvoir déferlaient, chaudes et épaisses, les étouffant et les enivrant.

Le Ministre ne semblait pas avoir encore noté ce qui se passait, alors que les Aurors échangeaient des regards nerveux, se demandant probablement ce qu'ils devaient faire.

Drago avança encore d'un pas, pour se tenir juste derrière le Sauveur, prêt à intervenir. Il connaissait désormais suffisamment Harry pour savoir que le jeune homme ne voulait blesser personne, mais qu'il souhaitait les aider. Et même si à ses yeux Harry en avait assez fait, il pensait à ses parents et à son parrain.

Fudge sursauta d'un coup, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Drago retint un ricanement moqueur. La voix de Harry s'éleva, coupante et sans appel.

\- Vous allez laisser mes alliés, Fudge. Sans quoi, je vous assure que je ferais le nécessaire pour vous réduire à néant. Vous ne vous êtes pas battus, eux étaient là. Alors vous allez les remercier convenablement et faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient jamais inquiétés.

Le Ministre sembla hésiter comme s'il allait refuser, mais une vague de pouvoir le fit reculer et il acquiesça sèchement. Harry le força à faire un serment inviolable et Drago en profita pour poser sa main sur l'épaule du Gryffondor.

Ce dernier soupira doucement et sembla se calmer au contact du Serpentard. Harry leva la main et entremêla leurs doigts, alors que sa magie refluait doucement, et qu'il retrouvait son calme.


	57. Premier homme sur la lune

Après la bataille, Harry s'était effondré, épuisé. Rogue n'avait pas laissé Madame Pomfresh s'approcher de lui au grand dam de l'infirmière, et il l'avait bourré de potions reconstituantes. Puis, il lui avait demandé où il voulait aller et devant l'hésitation du Sauveur, Lucius avait proposé qu'il vienne au Manoir.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment hésité. Il n'avait pas eu besoin des arguments de Lucius pour accepter d'ailleurs. Outre le fait qu'il n'y serait pas seul, que le manoir était grand et qu'il y aurait tout le confort nécessaire, Lucius avait appuyé sur le fait que personne ne pourrait y entrer pour le débusquer et que la presse l'y laisserait en paix.

Bien sûr les journaux pourraient spéculer à l'envi sur sa décision, mais les journalistes ne pourraient pas l'atteindre s'il ne le désirait pas.

Alors, oui, Harry avait besoin de paix. Il avait besoin de repos et de se détacher de toute cette agitation. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas être séparé de Drago maintenant. Surtout pas après s'être rendu compte qu'il tenait à ce fichu Serpentard, bien plus qu'il ne le pensait.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés au Manoir, Harry n'avait rien vu de l'endroit. Rogue l'avait porté dans ses bras jusqu'à une chambre et l'avait déposé dans un lit. Il s'était débarrassé de ses chaussures et de ses vêtements. Quelques instants plus tard il avait senti un linge humide lui nettoyer le visage puis il avait sombré dans le sommeil.

Quand il avait émergé, le soleil était haut dans le ciel, il avait la bouche pâteuse et il était affamé. Il s'était redressé, et un elfe était arrivé presque immédiatement, avant de repartir avec un couinement affolé. L'œil rond, Harry contemplait l'endroit où ce fichu elfe s'était tenu quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant passer un Drago ravi.

\- Enfin ! Une vraie marmotte !

Face à l'air surpris de Harry, Drago gloussa, visiblement amusé. Puis, il consentit à expliquer.

\- Ça fait trois jours que tu dors… Selon Severus c'est normal, tu avais besoin de recharger tes batteries. Viens je vais te montrer la salle de bains, tu dois avoir besoin d'une douche…

Un peu étourdi, Harry acquiesça et suivit Drago. Il se prélassa un long moment sous le jet d'eau brûlante, détendant ses muscles et profitant du premier moment où rien ne pesait sur ses épaules depuis… toujours.

En sortant, il trouva des vêtements propres bien qu'un peu grands - appartenant probablement à Drago.

Dans la chambre, une collation pantagruélique l'attendait et il dévora sous les yeux amusés de Drago. Puis, l'estomac plein, Harry soupira de soulagement.

\- Fudge vous a laissé tranquille ?

\- Le serment inviolable que tu l'as forcé à faire est efficace. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de se mettre le Sauveur à dos, surtout que les journaux n'ont pas oublié qu'il t'avait dénigré lors du retour de… Tu-Sais-Qui.

Harry hésita un instant.

\- C'est bien terminé n'est-ce-pas ? La guerre, Voldemort… Tout ça est derrière nous ?

\- Oui Potter. Tu l'as fait… Et si tu en doutes, viens avec moi. J'ai quelque chose à te montrer.

Sans un mot de plus, Harry suivit Drago dans les couloirs du Manoir, regardant avec curiosité autour de lui. L'endroit était magnifique, à la manière d'un château. Luxueux et intimidant. Presque impersonnel. Les portraits les regardaient passer, témoins d'un passé de richesse et de noblesse.

Avec un sourire carnassier, Drago ouvrit une porte avec un grand geste et Harry s'avança, méfiant, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, stupéfait.

La pièce était remplie de lettre et de colis de différentes tailles. Une fenêtre ouverte laissait passer une nuée de hiboux qui continuait à alimenter le tas gigantesque.

Harry regarda Drago qui souriait largement, clairement amusé de la situation.

\- Malefoy… C'est quoi… ça ?

Ce dernier gloussa.

\- Ton courrier mon cher. Tes fans et admirateurs.

Harry ouvrit et referma la bouche en secouant la tête. Puis il avança dans la pièce en regardant autour de lui.

\- Mais…

Drago gloussa.

\- Au début, père et moi nous ouvrions les lettres pour les trier pour toi mais… Mais à la dixième demande en mariage, j'ai suggéré à père de te laisser voir tout ça à ton réveil…

\- Je reconnais bien là ta délicatesse…

\- N'est-ce pas ? Donc… voici le résultat.

\- Tout ça en… trois jours ?

\- Presque. Les elfes récupèrent les denrées périssables et jettent tout ce qui est ensorcelé.

\- Ensorcelé ?

\- Filtre d'amour, Amormentia. Ce genre de choses. Rien de mortel.

Harry s'appuya contre le mur, sonné. Puis il se mit à rire, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Je me sens comme le premier homme sur la Lune… Comme si j'avais accompli l'impossible.

Drago s'approcha de lui et lui posa les mains sur les épaules.

\- Potter. Tu as accompli l'impossible. Tu as défié et défait un mage noir d'une puissance incommensurable.

\- Mais…

\- Mais rien. Tu l'as fait.

Harry rougit violemment et détourna les yeux.

\- Je n'étais pas seul.

\- Si. Tu l'étais. Nous avons combattu contre les Mangemorts mais tu es le seul à t'être battu contre… lui.

Drago frissonna malgré lui, comme si même le souvenir de Voldemort le perturbait. Harry l'enlaça et le jeune homme se laissa faire. D'un murmure, il continua.

\- Quand tu es tombé… tu étais mort, Potter.

\- Je sais.

\- Personne n'a bougé. Tu étais au sol, et… personne n'a cherché à se battre. Tu es le seul à avoir eu le courage tu sais.

Harry soupira en se serrant un peu plus contre Drago. Il se souvenait parfaitement de s'être écroulé. Il se souvenait aussi du cri de Drago, ce cri qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux de nouveau…

Les deux garçons restèrent enlacés un moment, profitant du moment, alors que le ballet des hiboux continuait, inlassablement.

Le visage niché dans son cou, Drago inspira profondément. Puis, presque à regrets, il s'éloigna légèrement.

\- Granger et Longdubas ont envoyé plusieurs hiboux. Je leur ai dit que tu les contacterais à ton réveil. Et Théo, Blaise et Pansy ont pris de tes nouvelles également.

\- Je vais leur répondre. Plus tard. Ils voudront me voir mais…

\- Ils comprendront que tu aies besoin de calme. Et puis… mère m'a chargé de te dire que tu pouvais inviter tes amis au Manoir. Ils seront bien reçus.

Harry se sentit soudain le cœur léger et les yeux pleins de larmes - de joie, de soulagement - il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Drago, reconnaissant d'avoir trouvé un ami précieux.


	58. Guerre Froide

Harry avait été légèrement sonné de l'afflux de courrier qui arrivait pour lui. Mais également des articles de journaux qui ne parlaient que de lui, louant son courage.

Il avait répondu à ses amis, prenant plaisir à avoir des nouvelles de Hermione et Neville, cependant, il avait pour l'instant refusé toute visite.

Il se sentait bien au Manoir, étrangement. Drago était égal à lui-même, et il appréciait cette normalité. Lucius l'avait appelé dans son bureau, pour le remercier chaleureusement de sa protection face au Ministre. Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que l'adjectif "chaleureux" puisse être appliqué à Lucius Malefoy, mais le fait était que ce dernier lui avait montré à quel point il avait été touché de son geste. Puis, une fois sorti du bureau, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus évoqué l'affaire, comme si Lucius avait compris que Harry ne cherchait pas les louanges.

Narcissa l'avait serré dans ses bras, avec un léger sourire. La femme glaciale lui avait montré qu'elle était une mère et une épouse aimante, douce. Elle n'était pas aussi démonstrative que Molly Weasley, mais… Mais elle aimait sa famille également, et semblait prête à tout pour leur bonheur.

Harry avait été invité chez les Weasley au Terrier, et après hésitation, il avait accepté. Il était fâché avec Ron et Ginny, mais il ne pouvait pas oublié que Molly et Arthur l'avaient accueilli chaleureusement et l'avait traité comme un membre de la famille.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Terrier, il fut aussitôt englouti dans l'étreinte de Molly. Elle l'examina sans cesser de se réjouir de sa présence, et de le voir en pleine santé. Derrière elle, Fred et George ricanaient en lui faisant des gestes d'encouragement, et Harry leur sourit, soulagé de voir qu'ils ne le rejetaient pas.

Arthur lui offrit une accolade virile, l'air un peu gêné. Puis Fred et George se pressèrent autour de lui, blaguant comme à leur habitude.

Molly les appela à table et l'ambiance se fit soudain moins chaleureuse quand Ron et Ginny arrivèrent, un air renfrogné sur le visage. D'un coup, il y eut un relent de Guerre Froide au Terrier… Pas d'insultes déclarées mais des regards désapprobateurs et colériques.

Ron n'oubliait pas son humiliation lors de la Bataille, et Harry le surveillait du coin de l'œil.

La matriarche servit Harry généreusement sans cesser de babiller. L'arrivée de Percy, pressé et l'air important, refroidit une fois de plus l'atmosphère. Le jeune homme avait été témoin de l'humiliation que Harry avait infligé à Fudge et apparemment il lui en voulait…

Harry soupira en picorant un peu de nourriture dans son assiette, l'appétit coupé.

\- Oh Harry, mon chéri. Tu devrais manger un peu plus. Je suis sûre que tu ne te nourris pas correctement, mais je vais remédier à ça, tu vas voir.

Fred et George gloussèrent s'attirant un regard noir de leur mère.

\- C'est gentil Madame Weasley, mais je vais bien.

\- Tu es trop maigre. Et tu as besoin de repos.

Harry hocha doucement la tête, sachant par expérience qu'il n'arriverait pas à se faire entendre par la femme empressée.

Encouragée, Molly continua.

\- Tu devrais venir habiter ici Harry. Tu ne peux pas rester dans ce Manoir ignoble, avec ces gens.

\- Je suis parfaitement installé Madame Weasley.

\- Harry, Mon chéri… Les Malefoy ne sont pas des gens fréquentables. Vraiment. Tu ne devrais…

\- Je suis assez grand pour prendre mes propres décisions. Les Malefoy sont mes amis.

Molly pinça les lèvres, l'air furieux. Arthur détournait le regard, non sans jeter quelques coups d'œil de reproches à Harry.

Harry poussa la nourriture dans son assiette, l'air agacé. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Molly se permette de telles réflexions, pas après que son fils ait attaqué leur propre camp pendant la bataille par jalousie.

Molly piocha quelques bouchées dans son assiette furieusement, avant de se lever, mains sur les hanches.

\- Écoute Harry. Je sais que tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais ces… Mangemorts se servent de toi pour leur liberté. Regarde comme tu as parlé au Ministre !

Percy approuva avec force et Harry reposa sa fourchette, définitivement écœuré.

Sans se rendre compte du regard vert de Harry qui brûlait de colère, Molly continua.

\- Tu devrais te reprendre un peu mon garçon. Te reprendre et voir où sont tes véritables intérêts. Je vais préparer un lit pour que tu viennes ici, le temps pour toi de te reposer et…

Furieux, Harry la coupa.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère.

Molly hoqueta, choquée que Harry ne lui coupe la parole. Le jeune homme se leva, les sourcils froncés, les poings serrés.

\- J'ai accepté votre invitation, parce que je vous appréciais. Vous avez été un véritable soutien quand nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je suis venu malgré la trahison de plusieurs de vos enfants. L'un a attaqué nos alliés par jalousie, l'autre m'en veut de ne pas avoir cédé au chantage d'un politicien véreux qui n'a jamais su dire la vérité. J'avais confiance en vous, Madame Weasley. Et voilà que vous insultez mes amis, qui m'ont aidé et soutenu. Qui m'ont recueilli et soigné.

Le jeune homme haletait, essayant de ne pas perdre le contrôle, de ne pas se mettre à hurler. Molly était blême, et semblait sur le point de se mettre à hurler ou de fondre en larmes. Pourtant, Harry reprit, impitoyable.

\- Je suis venu ici, parce que je pensais que vous vouliez juste me voir, profiter que la guerre était derrière nous, qu'il n'y ait plus de danger. Un repas tranquille, sans plans pour ne pas être tués par les Mangemorts. C'était une erreur.

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de la matriarche.

\- Mais Harry ! Je veux juste ton bonheur…

\- J'étais parfaitement heureux jusqu'à ce dîner.

Avant de faire demi-tour, Harry se tourna vers les jumeaux qui semblaient figés. Pour une fois, ils étaient terriblement sérieux.

\- Fred, George. L'argent que j'ai investi dans votre affaire est toujours à vous. Je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir sur ma parole.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard.

\- Nous comprendrions…

\- …si tu changeais d'avis. Mais…

\- Nous sommes honorés de ta confiance.

Harry sourit et se détendit légèrement face à leur façon d'être, égaux à eux-même. Puis, il les salua, lança un bref signe de tête en direction de Arthur, puis quitta le Terrier.

Une page de sa vie se tournait.


	59. Gringotts

Après l'épisode chez les Weasley, Harry avait cessé de répondre au courrier ou de s'en intéresser. Quand la salle du Manoir Malefoy était pleine, il demandait aux elfes de brûler les lettres et de faire ce qu'ils voulaient du contenu des colis.

Aux inquiétudes de Lucius et Narcissa, il avait répondu avec un sourire et leur avait assuré qu'il se sentait en sécurité au Manoir, et qu'il avait besoin de calme, et de ne plus subir les regards des autres. Pour le moment.

Drago n'avait rien dit, mais avait pincé les lèvres.

Lui, il savait que Harry n'allait pas si bien qu'il ne le prétendait. Il voyait les yeux de Harry se perdre dans le vague, et sa tristesse quand il pensait être seul. Le Serpentard l'entourait autant qu'il le pouvait, allant jusqu'à demander à Hermione et Neville de venir au Manoir.

Harry avait été ravi de voir ses amis, et ils avaient étonnement passé un bon moment tous les quatre. Pour la première fois, Drago s'était senti à sa place avec trois Gryffondor. Son père n'avait pas fait une seule remarque, saluant Hermione puis Neville avec toute la politesse dont il était capable. Il s'était fendu d'un compliment auprès d'Hermione pour ses impressionnants résultats scolaires et avait demandé à Neville des nouvelles de sa grand-mère.

Mais une fois partis, Harry était retourné dans sa chambre et quand Drago l'avait rejoint, il l'avait trouvé pensif, regardant par la fenêtre.

Le Serpentard avait alors senti son agacement exploser, et sa nature avait vite repris le dessus. Il avait agrippé Harry par les épaules, avec douceur mais fermeté, avant d'exiger des explications.

Harry avait soupiré puis avait sorti un parchemin de sa poche qu'il lui avait tendu.

La missive émanait de Kingsley Shakelbot, et Drago fronça les sourcils.

\- Shakelbot ? L'Auror ?

Harry hocha sombrement la tête et lui résuma le contenu de la lettre.

\- Shakelbot veut se présenter aux prochaines élections pour être élu Ministre de la Magie. Le Magenmagot a apparemment décidé que suite au changement dû à la mort de Voldemort, il était vital de demander aux sorciers s'ils faisaient toujours confiance à Fudge…

\- Et la réponse sera non, sans aucun doute.

\- Peut-être. Apparemment Shakelbot en doute légèrement. Il me demande de le soutenir pour profiter de ma… "popularité".

\- Mais toi, tu ne veux pas.

Harry soupira.

\- Non. Je ne veux pas être… la mascotte de quelqu'un même s'il s'agit de Shakelbot. Et il le savait. Pourtant…

\- Pourtant il te le demande.

Drago gloussa en secouant la tête.

\- Tu es si naïf Potter… Parfois. Ce qui est surprenant c'est que tu n'as reçu qu'une seule lettre de ce genre.

\- J'ai tout brûlé sans le lire, du moment que je ne connaissais pas.

\- Oh.

\- Je voudrais juste être… tranquille.

Drago l'enlaça avant de s'éloigner en ricanant.

\- Ce n'est que le début Potter. Tu vas faire quoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Shakelbot veut faire un discours devant Gringotts et il exige ma présence.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Il n'a rien a exiger. Tu es libre Potter.

Harry eut un sourire mystérieux et lui fit un clin d'œil.

\- C'est trop tard, j'ai rendez-vous d'ici une heure.

Malgré tout ce qu'avait pu dire Harry, Drago avait exigé de l'accompagner sur le chemin de Traverse. Il avait observé de loin la rencontre entre Shakelbot et Harry. Il avait noté le visage fermé de son ami mais avait attendu, négligemment adossé au mur de la banque gobeline.

Cependant quand Harry avait commencé à rougir de colère et à faire de grands gestes avec ses bras, Drago avait froncé les sourcils et s'était approché.

Il entendit la fin de la phrase de Harry.

\- … l'ai déjà dit, je refuse de prendre part à la politique. J'en ai suffisamment fait.

Les deux hommes ne l'avaient pas vu approcher aussi il entendit parfaitement la réponse de Shakelbot. Et il comprit soudainement pourquoi Harry avait été aussi sombre ces derniers jours.

\- Harry… Le monde sorcier a besoin d'un nouveau départ et tout le monde te fait confiance. Ils voteront tous pour ton candidat.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Si tu refuses, je devrais reconsidérer la pseudo-innocence des Malefoy.

La rage envahit Drago tandis que Harry blêmissait. Le Serpentard se plaça aux côtés de Harry et passa son bras sur ses épaules, fusillant l'homme de ses yeux couleur acier.

Harry lui jeta un regard reconnaissant. Drago soupira.

\- Viens Potter. Nous devrions aller faire un tour. Tu as besoin d'acheter des vêtements à ta taille pour une fois.

Harry hésita un bref instant puis il acquiesça.

\- La seule chose que j'accepte c'est de lire votre discours, Kingsley. Rien de plus.

L'auror jeta regard plein de colère aux deux jeunes hommes puis hocha la tête sèchement.

\- De la même façon, je réserve mon jugement.

Harry entraîna ensuite Drago à grands pas en marmonnant. Drago grogna.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Potter.

Le Gryffondor leva un sourcil surpris.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous envoyer à Azkaban juste pour m'éviter un moment désagréable.

\- Tu nous a aidé, tu sais. Mes parents comprendront parfaitement que tu refuses ce genre de chantage. Et ni eux ni moi ne t'en voudront.

\- Ne sois pas stupide Malefoy. Tu n'as pas envie de te retrouver à Azkaban.

Ils échangèrent un regard agacé tous les deux, furieux de ne pas réussir à imposer leur point de vue. Drago partit à grandes enjambées, et Harry ne chercha même pas à le rattraper.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Drago fit demi-tour brusquement, le doigt pointé vers la poitrine de Harry, les joues rougies par la colère, ses yeux habituellement glacés prenant l'aspect du mercure en fusion.

\- Toi ! Tu… Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te sacrifier ! Pour une fois Potter, profites en et ne t'occupes pas de nous ! Les Malefoy se sont sortis de situations bien plus épineuses, et on n'a certainement pas besoin de toi pour rebondir !

Harry montra les dents et ses joues devinrent écarlates. Cependant, il ne capitula pas devant la colère de Drago.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Je n'ai peut être pas envie que mon ami et ses parents ne finissent à Azkaban. Pas plus que mon professeur de potions !

Drago le fixa, groggy, comme s'il venait de prendre un coup.


	60. Angleterre Victorienne

Le chantage que Shakelbot appliquait sur Harry avait mis en rage Lucius et Narcissa. Severus, prévenu, avait pincé les lèvres et juré que ce fichu Auror allait le regretter.

Drago n'avait pas dit un mot de plus, depuis qu'il avait informé ses parents.

Harry lui avait jeté un regard colérique, puis avait soufflé. Enfin, il avait redressé les épaules et annoncé calmement qu'il irait.

Lucius avait eu le même regard que son fils. Et si la situation n'était pas si grave, Harry aurait laissé échapper un ricanement moqueur.

Son regard décidé avait fait taire les protestations bien que Severus eut émis un grognement agacé. Un bref instant, Harry eut l'impression de retrouver son acariâtre professeur, celui qui le détestait et qui ne perdait jamais une occasion de l'enfoncer ou de se moquer de lui.

Harry était donc parti et cette fois seul en direction du chemin de Traverse. Shakelbot lui avait donné rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur, en lui précisant qu'il avait réservé une petite salle pour y discuter en toute tranquillité.

Lorsque Kingsley arriva, Harry était déjà présent et d'une humeur particulièrement sombre.

\- Harry, je suis heureux de te voir.

\- Ce n'est pas réciproque.

\- Ne sois pas si catégorique. Je ne fais pas ça contre toi, mais pour le bien de tous.

La bouche de Harry se tordit en une grimace écœurée.

\- Oui… Le bien de tous. J'ai déjà donné.

Un instant l'homme eut l'air gêné et détourna le regard, mais il se reprit rapidement. Il lui tendit une liste de papiers, que Harry prit, méfiant.

\- C'est mon discours.

Le jeune homme grogna et attrapa les parchemins. Avec un soupir résigné, il en prit connaissance.

Si Harry avait été en colère à cause du chantage odieux dont il était la cible, la lecture du discours le fit écarquiller les yeux sous le choc. Il releva la tête, les yeux plissés.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

Shakelbot soupira.

\- C'est ce que le monde sorcier attend Harry. Ne te préoccupe pas de la politique. C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ?

\- Je voulais également que mon image ne soit pas utilisée.

\- C'est…

\- Kingsley, si vous me dites que c'est pour le bien de tous, je vous jure que je vous lance un sort.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, et un bref instant Harry pensa à Drago et le remercia mentalement pour toutes ces années d'affrontement et d'insultes. Grâce à Drago, il était immunisé et avait un sens de la répartie qui s'était développé au fil des années.

L'Auror se leva et fit quelques allées et venues.

\- Harry, je ne te laisse pas le choix de toutes façons.

\- Vraiment Kingsley ? Vous voulez donc m'obliger à approuver des projets de lois dignes de l'Angleterre Victorienne ?

\- Et bien, il me semble que tes nouveaux amis n'ont pas vraiment… le choix. N'est-ce-pas ?

Les yeux verts de Harry brillèrent de rage pure et une vague de sa magie percuta Kingsley, le faisant légèrement vaciller. L'Auror ne montra pas son inquiétude pourtant, essayant de rester impassible.

Il prit son temps pour respirer un peu et se calmer. Il n'avait pas l'intention de détruire le Chaudron Baveur à cause d'une explosions de rage après tout. Il se voyait mal expliquer que victime du chantage d'un Auror il avait perdu son calme…

Il se souvint de la conversation avec Lucius, et il sourit doucement, d'un air prédateur. Ce n'était pas une expression habituelle sur le gentil et naïf Harry, et le jeune homme constata avec plaisir que l'homme face à lui - tout expérimenté qu'il fut - était totalement déstabilisé.

Il jeta d'un air dédaigneux la pile de parchemins sur la table. Et cette fois, il n'eut pas besoin de se forcer pour prendre cette expression. Il était réellement écœuré des pseudo-propositions de l'homme, qu'il pensait plus ouvert.

Ce dernier pensait presque retourner au début de l'ère industrielle, gangrenée par les principes archaïques. Shakelbot, celui qui se réclamait du camp du bien, prévoyait de réduire les cracmols presque à l'état d'esclaves… De limiter les droits des créatures magiques, d'appliquer la peine de mort pour vider Azkaban.

Il se pencha en avant, doucement.

\- Pour l'instant, vous avez le projet de devenir Ministre. Cependant… Vous n'êtes pas encore élu, n'est-ce-pas ?

Après un silence tranquille, Harry poursuivit, avec un léger sourire.

\- Actuellement, et bien que je n'aime pas le personnage, c'est Fudge qui est aux commandes. Fudge qui a fait un serment inviolable avec moi.

Kingsley ricana.

\- Il ne sera pas toujours là.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Effectivement. Cependant… Vous ignoriez peut être qu'il était très… lié avec Lucius ? Plus exactement, Lucius a toujours su comment parler à cet homme pour obtenir ce dont il avait besoin.

L'Auror fronça les sourcils, mais il ne se méfiait pas - pas passez - d'un adolescent un peu trop maigre. Même si ce dernier était extrêmement puissant, et venait de mettre un terme à une guerre sanglante de plusieurs décennies…

Le jeune homme poursuivit, d'un ton léger.

\- Fudge serait très mécontent de savoir que vous essayez de l'évincer tout en essayant de lui faire trahir son serment - au risque d'y laisser sa peau. Et un Auror désavoué qui n'a le soutien de personne - et surtout pas du Sauveur… je ne suis pas sûr que vous puissiez remporter quoi que ce soit.

\- Dumbledore…

\- Oh. Ce cher Directeur. Toujours à jouer au marionnettiste ? Et bien… on peut toujours tenter non ?

Shakelbot grimaça et grogna presque.

\- Que veux-tu Harry dans ce cas ?

\- Moi ? Rien. Je suis venu par curiosité mais également pour vous prévenir, Kingsley.

L'adolescent se leva et se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où il allait l'ouvrir, il parla sans se retourner.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Pendant que nous étions ici… Et bien Lucius est allé voir son vieil ami Fudge. Je l'ai certes menacé, mais Lucius semble persuadé qu'il obtiendra de meilleurs résultats en se montrant … diplomate. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction, car, voyez-vous Kingsley, j'ai parié…

Harry sourit tristement au son étranglé que fit l'Auror. Il avait réellement apprécié cet homme quand il l'avait rencontré. Il avait eu du respect et de l'affection pour lui. Jusqu'au moment où il l'avait fait chanter. Maintenant, il voyait un homme ambitieux de plus. Trop ambitieux.

Doucement, il sortit, refermant la porte doucement. En silence.


	61. Plusieurs inspirations profondes

Harry rentra au Manoir Malefoy fou de rage. Lorsqu’il déboula dans le salon, les Malefoy et Severus l’attendaient, un verre à la main, discutant calmement.  
En les voyant, il prit plusieurs inspirations profondes pour se calmer.

Lucius l’observait d’un air amusé, et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, faisant glousser Drago. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sans grâce dans le sofa, défiant quiconque de lui parler de ses manières rustres.  
En quelques mots, Harry reporta l’entretien et détailla ce que Shakelbot avait tenté de lui faire accepter. Les règles archaïques, le quasi esclavage pour les cracmols, pour les créatures magiques.  
Narcissa avait soupiré.  
\- Harry… Il y a beaucoup de sorcier qui pensent comme Shakelbot. Tu n’as pas grandi parmi la communauté, donc tu as une vision… différente. Mais…  
\- Mais les créatures magiques ne sont pas considérées comme humaines. Rappelle-toi que Lupin a du démissionner quand j’ai révélé qu’il était un loup-garou.

Le Gryffondor grogna, se souvenant à quel point il en avait voulu à son professeur de potions d’avoir fait partir son professeur préféré, un des derniers liens avec ses parents. Un des meilleurs amis de son père.  
Puis il baissa la tête, et soupira.  
\- Je ne comprends pas. 

Drago gloussa.  
\- Saint Potter… sauveur des causes perdues.  
Harry lui jeta un regard noir, même s’il n’en voulait pas au blond de sa remarque ironique. Il l’avait suffisamment entendu le railler pour savoir que sa remarque était au fond plus affectueuse qu’autre chose.

Lucius lui fit un léger sourire.  
\- Tu es un idéaliste, Harry. Mais… Malheureusement, tout le monde n’a pas ta vision des choses. Kingsley Shakelbot n’est pas plus mauvais qu’un autre tu sais, il a juste… fait les propositions qui ont le plus de chances d’être acceptées par le plus grand nombre.  
\- Mais… Voldemort…  
\- Avant il y a eu Grindelwald. Ce n’était pas le premier mage noir, ce ne sera pas le dernier. C’est la juste opposition de la lumière et des ténèbres. Du bien et du mal.   
\- Alors pourquoi ai-je du sacrifier tant de choses ?

Narcissa vint s’asseoir à ses côtés et l’enlaça. Elle lui répondit d’une voix douce.  
\- Parce que tu as fait ce qui était juste. Tu as protégé tes amis, tu as sauvé tant de monde. Tu as offert au monde sorcier une période de paix.  
\- Jusqu’au prochain fou qui aura envie de dominer le monde.  
\- C’est ainsi que marche le monde…

Harry se plongea dans un silence boudeur, alors qu’il réfléchissait. Il se sentait trahi par Shakelbot, tout comme il s’était senti trahi par Dumbledore. Lucius l’observait avec attention, alors que Drago s’était laissé aller en arrière sur son fauteuil, un sourire amusé jouant sur ses lèvres.  
Il connaissait Harry mieux que personne, et malgré leur passé d’opposition, il savait que le Gryffondor était en pleine réflexion, cherchant probablement une solution au problème. Même - et surtout - si le problème dépassait ses compétences.

\- Pourquoi aucun Ministre n’a changé les choses en arrivant au pouvoir ? Questionna prudemment Harry.  
Lucius fit un geste de la main.  
\- Le poste de Ministre est un poste alléchant. Du pouvoir. De la célébrité. Mais… Mais ils n’ont pas autant de pouvoir que ça.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Ils ont à composer avec le ministère. Chaque minuscule parcelle de pouvoir est grappillée. C’est une lutte de chaque instant : le Ministre propose mais il doit surtout amadouer et acheter pour que ses propositions soient acceptées. Tout en ménageant le peuple pour être réélu et en flattant la presse pour une bonne publicité.  
\- Quel intérêt alors de vouloir être Ministre, si le poste est aussi creux ?  
\- La célébrité, la renommée. Paraître puissant. C’est un poste de pouvoir, à condition de jouer avec les règles pré-établies.

Drago, qui était resté silencieux jusqu’à cet instant, prit la parole.  
\- Personne n’a tenté de prendre le pouvoir total en tant que Ministre ? De… récupérer le contrôle de chaque chose ? D’imposer ses lois ?

Severus ricana.  
\- Quel était le but du Seigneur des ténèbres selon toi ? Et de Grindelwald avant lui ? Juste d’imposer leurs idées par la force. Prendre le Ministère comme tu le penses reviendrait à mener une guerre. Discréditer le pouvoir en place pour le remplacer. Imposer son point de vue. 

Harry souffla doucement.  
\- Ainsi nous avons le choix entre un système corrompu et à bout de souffle et un mage noir psychopathe ?

Lucius sourit, amusé.  
\- Pas tout à fait. Le pouvoir n’est pas fait pour un gentil Gryffondor qui se montre bien trop… direct. C’est le domaine des Serpentard. Il faut de la ruse pour obtenir ce que l’on veut sans le demander à haute voix.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard amusé et le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil.  
\- Étrange dans ce cas, je devrais mieux comprendre les choses. Puisque j’ai failli être réparti à Serpentard.

Les trois adultes eurent l’air d’avoir pris un coup sur la tête. Lucius, particulièrement, semblait avoir oublié comment respirer. Severus fut le premier à se reprendre.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Le choixpeau voulait que j’aille à Serpentard. Mais Ron Weasley venait de me dire que l’assassin de mes parents venait de cette maison, et que tous les mages noirs étaient des Serpentard. Donc, j’ai supplié de ne pas aller à Serpentard et… j’ai été réparti à Gryffondor.

Narcissa émit un couinement étranglé.  
\- On peut faire ça ?  
Harry haussa les épaules.  
\- Le choixpeau m’a dit que je pouvais décider. 

Lucius, devenu rouge sous le manque d’oxygène, se mit à tousser, les yeux dans le vague. Et son état de choc provoqua un fou rire chez son fils.  
\- Potter… C’est encore mieux que ce que j’avais pu imaginer !  
Les deux garçons gloussèrent, ravi de l’effet provoqué.

Lorsque le calme fut revenu, Harry posa une nouvelle question.  
\- Pourquoi n’y a t’il pas de… cours à Poudlard décrivant le rôle du Ministre et du Mangenmagot. Quelque chose qui justement expliquerait comment sont… votées les lois ? Comment comprendre pourquoi les principes sorciers sont si rétrogrades ?

Avec un regard méfiant sur le jeune homme comme s’il s’attendait à de nouvelles révélations, Lucius répondit.  
\- Quel intérêt ? Pour l’instant le savoir se transmet dans les familles Sang-pur ce qui permet d’éloigner les nés-de-moldus du pouvoir… Mais je suppose que je pourrais t’apprendre tout ce que tu veux savoir. Pour que tu sois mieux préparé pour la suite.


	62. Le bon vieux temps

Harry était étalé sur le lit de Drago aux côtés de ce dernier. Ils contemplaient le plafond, côte à côte.

\- Et maintenant Malefoy ?

Le blondinet soupira.

\- Tu es le bienvenu ici. Tu as ta chambre et mes parents sont ravis de t'héberger. Le Manoir est suffisamment grand pour t'offrir l'intimité dont tu as besoin.

Harry hésita un bref instant.

\- Je te remercie…

\- Mais ?

\- Mais je ne veux pas être un acte de charité. Je… Je ne veux pas m'imposer.

Drago se leva à demi sur ses coudes et lui jeta un regard.

\- Nous te devons la vie, Potter. La vie et la liberté. Cependant… Cependant mes parents considèrent que tu fais partie de la famille, tu sais. Ce n'est pas une invitation par obligation.

Harry sourit faiblement.

\- Et toi Malefoy ?

L'ancien Serpentard eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Tu te souviens le bon vieux temps ?

\- Lorsque que nous nous détestions ?

\- Précisément.

Le Sauveur eut un moment de doute et une ombre passa sur son visage.

\- Qu'essaie tu de me faire comprendre ? Que tu me déteste encore ?

Drago grogna.

\- C'est l'impression que je te donne ?

\- Tu as toujours été excellent acteur, Malefoy.

Le blondinet roula jusqu'à se trouver sur Harry, l'immobilisant sous lui. Il l'embrassa doucement.

\- Tu as l'impression que je ferais ça si je te détestais ?

Harry gloussa en se dégageant, avant de s'asseoir.

\- Toi et tes parents. Vous ne me devez rien. Je…

\- Conneries.

\- Je n'attends rien, Malefoy.

\- Et nous, nous ne te faisons pas l'aumône.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Alors tu appartiens à notre famille. Nous nous serrons les coudes. Nous restons ensemble.

Le visage de Harry refléta le choc et il secoua doucement la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées.

\- Pourquoi ?

Il avait soufflé sa question, d'une voix tremblotante.

Drago avait rougi et détourné le regard. Il y avait des choses entre eux qui restaient suspendues. Non dites. L'un comme l'autre, ils n'étaient pas à l'aise avec ce qu'ils éprouvaient, et ils prenaient soin d'éviter le sujet.

Puis, avec une nonchalance étudiée, le blond consentit à lâcher une réponse, l'air indifférent.

\- Je ne te déteste plus.

Harry soupira doucement.

\- Moi non plus.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Harry contempla un long moment le jeune homme face à lui, et sentit son cœur accélérer alors qu'il se demandait quels étaient ses sentiments.

Drago Malefoy avait été une épine dans son pied à Poudlard, au début de leur scolarité. Celui avec qui il devait composer, le trouvant toujours complotant contre lui. Il était aussi celui qui n'avait jamais été impressionné par son statut de Sauveur et l'étiquette de héros que tout le monde lui collait.

Drago avait été celui qui lui maintenait les pieds sur terre. Celui qui faisait courir l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Il le faisait se sentir vivant, pleinement.

Il avait refusé d'accepter son amitié, à cause de Ron. Certes, Malefoy avait insulté celui qui avait été son premier ami. Mais… Mais Ron avait également insulté la famille de Malefoy sans que Harry n'y trouve rien à redire. Avec le recul, Harry regretta son erreur de jugement. D'autant plus après la trahison dont il avait été victime.

Un bref instant, face au regard gris qui le dévisageait sans animosité, Harry se demanda ce qui se serait passé s'il avait serré la main tendue. S'il était devenu ami avec Drago Malefoy. Aurait-il été envoyé à Serpentard par le choixpeau ? Aurait-il eu autant de répugnance à entrer dans la maison des verts et argent ?

Serpentard avait été la maison de celui qui avait tué ses parents. Mais… Mais Gryffondor avait été la maison de celui qui avait trahi ses parents. Un ami proche qui devenait un traître… L'histoire avait tendance à se répéter.

Le Gryffondor sentit ses joues chauffer alors qu'il parvenait à la conclusion qu'il ne voulait pas quitter Drago. Ils passaient de bons moments ensemble.

Il aimait leur complicité. Leurs petites disputes, leurs défis incessants.

Il aimait embrasser Drago. Le prendre dans ses bras.

Il aimait lorsque le blond venait le rejoindre dans son lit pour l'enlacer lorsqu'il hurlait aux proies d'un cauchemar.

Pour autant, il ne se voyait pas dire ce genre de choses à voix haute. Ça ressemblait bien trop à une déclaration romantique, à quelque chose qu'il n'était pas prêt à s'avouer à lui-même.

D'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il avait rêvé d'une famille, d'enfants. Certainement pas d'un aristocrate prétentieux blond au caractère exécrable.

Face à lui, Drago contemplait le Gryffondor perdu dans ses pensées. Son lion apprivoisé, mais si dangereux encore.

Il avait été surpris de l'affection immédiate de ses parents envers lui. Lorsqu'il avait demandé à sa mère la raison de leur amitié envers Harry Potter, Narcissa avait gloussé avant de lui répondre quelque chose d'insensé. "J'espère que tu comprendras rapidement".

Il avait pesté et haussé les épaules. Après tout, que ses parents adulent Potter l'arrangeait bien puisqu'il n'était pas décidé à se séparer du jeune homme.

Il s'était convaincu qu'il aimait garder un œil sur lui, parce qu'il était une fichue tête brûlée. Il fonçait avant de réfléchir, et Drago était parfait pour jouer l'arrière garde, celui qui venait récupérer le Survivant et soigner ses blessures.

Il appréciait leurs joutes verbales. Ce n'était plus les choses ignobles qu'ils se lançaient quand ils étaient enfants, mais Harry était probablement l'une des rares personnes à lui répondre sans le craindre. Il n'avait jamais fait cas de sa position sociale, de sa richesse, de son nom. Et c'était plaisant. Délicieusement plaisant.

Pour autant, il aimait avoir l'impression que le Sauveur avait besoin de lui, quand il le consolait après ses terribles cauchemars. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer lorsqu'il prenait son corps mince et frissonnant entre ses bras et qu'il l'apaisait en lui embrassant le front et en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

Par dessus tout, Drago Malefoy adorait ouvrir les yeux le matin pour se rendre compte qu'il avait toujours son ami serré contre lui.

Ça sonnait de façon mièvre et il préférait être torturé plutôt que de l'avouer. Pour autant il avait cessé de lutter contre l'idée. Maintenant la guerre était finie et l'avenir leur appartenait.


End file.
